Find Me--I'm Lost
by Turtle Babe
Summary: Poppy's on a race to save Branch from Creek, but there is more going on than anyone knew. Creek finds himself in over his head when he realizes that he might have made a mistake. A big one.
1. Chapter 1

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter One**

Branch pulled fretfully at the ropes that held his arms bound above his head to the small cave roof. The troll growled behind the gag tied over his lips as he slumped grumpily against the stone wall he was curled against with his feet bound as well. If he wasn't so fuzzy he might have been able to use his hair to reach something, anything to get him loose. What was going on?

"Keep still, Mate," a voice called as Branch glared angrily up at his captor, "If you move around too much the woolen head brew will make you even dizzier than you already are."

"Mfp gibma," Branch said as best he could through the cloth over his mouth, "Riek!"

"Let me get that for you," Creek said as he squatted to untie the gag from Branch's face, "Now, isn't that better?"

"What in the sacred Troll Tree are you doing?" Branch panted softly as his head continued to swirl in confusion and dizziness, "Why am I so weak? I can barely get my limbs to listen to me and why am I here?"

"Ah," Creek breathed softly as he went and sat across from the tied troll, "I've been keeping you drugged up on woolen head brew. Keeps a troll confused and unable to think well to escape or use their hair for defense. Probably why you can't move about as well either. You probably wouldn't be able to walk in a straight line if I allowed it as well. Carrying you has been hard, but what's a troll to do?"

Branch blinked at Creek sleepily before glaring once again at the traitor.

" _Why_ am I _here_ , Creek?" Branch demanded with an angry hiss.

"I need you for something," Creek admitted as Branch blinked at him once again, 'You see you ruined everything for me, Branch. You took my place by Poppy's side and now I'm not welcomed back among everyone. I know the 'not welcomed' part is my fault, but I needed to start over again so I sought out the ice troll tribe. I hoped they'd take me in, but I was considered too soft by the leaders. I tried to convince them otherwise and accidently discovered that the sibling king and queen were mighty interested in hearing about you, Mate."

"What? Why?" Branch sighed, feeling so tired and fuzzy.

"I just happened to mention how much you looked like one of their people. None in our tribe have ever had the coloring you do, Branch," Creek chuckled, "We've had dark blue manes, but never your unique shade. Such a dark mane of cobalt is unheard of in our tribe. Very exotic, don't you think, Branch? Almost like the rest of us are splashes of spring and summer, but you, Mate, you are like cool winter which has intrigued the king and queen of the ice trolls. _You_ are my ticket into a new tribe."

"Need to be with Poppy," Branch moaned as he listed to the side, held up by only the ropes tied to his arms, "Let me go, Creek."

"Can't," Creek chirped as he suddenly reached and poured some more liquid down Branch's throat from a cup he forced to his captive's lips as the troll coughed and choked, "You took Poppy from me and now I'm taking you from her while getting a new tribe. Win-win situation for me. Sleep, Mate. We have a long way to travel before we reach our new home."

Branch fought feebly as Creek retied the gag over his mouth before his eyes slipped shut. He heard a sigh from the other troll while his bound hands were loosened enough for him to lay upon the cave floor. The blue troll felt a blanket draped over him before Branch knew no more.

oOo

"When I find him, I'll…I'll…," Poppy growled as she stomped through the old village with the Snack Pack following her, "I'm going to do really _bad_ things to him!"

"Let's stay calm," Biggie offered as Poppy gave one of her best "Branch" eye rolls, "Poppy!"

"Stay calm?" Poppy huffed, "Creek was seen kidnapping Branch and you want me to calm down? That traitor took my lad! He…he did something to Branch because Glade said that Branch was unconscious and being carried! How am I going to stay calm when I don't know if Branch is hurt or what Creek is up to?!"

"Girlfriend, being like this won't help Branch," Satin insisted as her twin nodded, "It is just good that Branch has been teaching Biggie and Guy how to track so we can following Creek's trail. We need to be calm so we can sneak up on the rat before he knows we are near."

"True, but I feel that there is something wrong," Poppy whimpered as the crew all looked troubled since Poppy's feeling were usually right, "There is something wrong with Branch and whatever it is….that Creek is to blame for it. What is he doing? Where is Creek going?"

"Not sure where he is going, but I do know that this path leads out of the village," Guy groaned as the group continued forward, "He's heading north."

"That's cold country," DJ Suki mentioned as she stopped, "We need to plan this better or we won't be able to be of much help to Branch if we turn into troll ice cubes."

"Branch's bunker," Poppy blurted as everyone froze, "He and I have been storing emergency supplies in there for just in case over the past few months. There are warm clothes and travel gear in there that we can use. Everything was placed there in case we ever needed to retreat to a colder area without much warning."

"Branch rubbing off on you?" Chenille chuckled as Poppy flashed a brief smile.

"He's a planner, but we _didn't_ plan for this," Poppy whispered as she led the way to the bunker, "What does he want with my Branch?"

"And why is he going to cold country?" Cooper sniffed, "There isn't anything there, but snow and ice."

A thought shifted in Poppy's mind as old tales flitted through her memory. Could that be the answer?

"And the ice trolls!" Poppy gasped as the Snack Pack shuddered at the memory of old legends passed down about the gruff trolls from the ice, "Maybe…maybe Creek is seeking a new tribe since he's been exiled from ours."

"And that involves Branch how?" Biggie questioned.

"I don't know, but we are going to find out," Poppy hissed, "Let's go."

Poppy was doing a mean Branch impression with how stern she looked. The rest of the pack looked at one another uncomfortably. This wasn't the usual bubbly, pink troll that they all knew and loved.

"Guys," Poppy sighed once she turned around and saw their moods, "I'm sorry. It's just…Creek's got my Branch. The Branch that helped me save all of you when I was about to give up despite his fears of singing and being near other trolls. The very lad who means the world to me and now he's been kidnapped and I know that something is wrong. Creek has had him for over two days and…and…."

Poppy trailed off in despair as she remembered back to that horrible day...

" _Queen Poppy!" a tiny, green child cried as Poppy turned to see Glade scampering over, looking upset, "He took him! I saw it! He just ran away!"_

" _Glade, whatever has you so panicked?" Poppy called since this particular lad was known for being overly dramatic at the best of times, "Did someone take one of your toys again?"_

" _No! He took him!" Glade whimpered as Poppy realized that the child was really scared as she made her way towards him, "H-he was showing me all the different berries and then that mean troll did something and carried him away and I tried to chase them, but he was too fast and the mean troll must have done something bad because he was still like he was sleeping, but he didn't look right and I'm scared for him."_

 _All the pronouns were making Poppy dizzy, but something clicked quickly into her mind. Branch had said just that morning that he was taking Glade on a nature walk to help the scamp calm down and find a hobby. The lad couldn't be talking about…no!_

" _He?" Poppy gasped, kneeling quickly to place a hand on the child's shoulder as the Snack Pack gathered close, "Branch? Are you saying that someone took Branch?"_

" _He took him away," Glade sobbed as Poppy's mouth dropped open in horror, "He made Branch go all still and then flipped him over his shoulder and ran away so fast. He's a mean, mean troll!"_

" _Who did that to Branch, Glade?" Poppy whispered as the child hiccupped, "Who was the mean troll?"_

 _Glade mournfully sighed before uttering one word that made Poppy's blood run cold._

" _Creek."_

It had taken hours for Glade to find his way back to the Troll Tree that day so Creek had quite a head start. Poppy remembered charging off blindly as her friends followed her two days ago. Creek had her lad. He had Branch and she needed to get him back.

"And, what, Poppy?" Biggie asked as the queen focused back on her friends.

"And I'm…I'm really scared here," Poppy admitted as she drooped in despair, "Please forgive me, my rotten temper at the moment."

Poppy sniffled when she found herself surrounded by her best friends in a group hug. She didn't feel better. Creek had Branch and was traveling with her lad fast. Where was he going and why did he decide to take Branch with him? What was this cold dread she was feeling? She hadn't even been this scared to try and rescue her friends from the Bergens.

"We're coming, Branch," Poppy thought as she wiped away a tear and set her face in determination, "Just hold on. I'm coming to find you."

oOo

Creek sighed as he trudged forward. They'd soon reach the snow judging by the crispness of the air that he was breathing in. He glanced down at the troll he was cradling in his arms. Branch's bound hands rested against Creek's chest as he remained passive and still. Judging by the half-lidded eyes, Branch was still drugged heavily and probably barely knew what was going on around him.

"We'll stop for a rest, Mate," Creek decided as he found a large rock that he could settle Branch against, 'Whoa there, Branch."

The drugged troll groaned softly as he was righted from the tumble he was about to take to the side. Creek tugged off his pack and pulled out some blankets to tuck behind Branch's head so he'd be able to remain upright.

"There we go," Creek said as he untied the gag while Branch's eyes rolled to look up at him, "Let's get some water in you. Come on."

The purple troll frowned when Branch turned his head away from the water bottle. He'd done the same with all food too. Branch was no fool and had fought every time Creek administered the next drought of woolen head brew, but was too weak to fend Creek off thanks to being drugged. Liquid, was easy to get into Branch, but the troll refused the food and spat it back at Creek each time.

"So stubborn," Creek huffed as he held Branch's nose closed until finally he could get the troll to open his mouth to get some water in him, "You need this. Stop fighting me."

Branch coughed hard as he turned his head away from the tormenting troll. How much he wished he could throttle Creek, no troll would ever know.

"You don't care," Branch accused suddenly as Creek startled, "Only think of yourself…not of me, tribe. Selfish troll. Selfish."

Creek swallowed uncomfortably as Branch's eyes closed and he panted softly against the pallet he leaned against.

"Shut up," Creek retorted as Branch's eyes cracked open, "You, who lived only for yourself for so long. You have no right to judge me!"

"Lived to protect you," Branch whispered as Creek blinked, "Tried…tried to not hurt others like I'd done to Grandma. Didn't want to make people hurt…cause of me. Needed to keep everyone safe. Keep Poppy…safe. Thought doing right thing. Thought was a…a curse to everyone. That scared me so stayed away. Poppy say no. Not curse, not be scared."

Creek reeled at the information. The words were stilted and almost childlike, thanks to the woolen head brew messing with Branch's mind, but spoken honestly. Creek shook his head, watching as Branch slipped into another drugged sleep.

"Not fair, Mate," Creek huffed, sitting next to the sleeping troll, "Martyring yourself to make me look bad. I'm not selfish. You stole her. You stole Poppy from me so you have to be punished for that. Everything is your fault. All of it."

However, Creek felt guilt prick at him when he gazed at his captive. Branch was pale and beginning to show signs that the brew he was drugged with was building up too much in his system. His refusal to eat was also beginning to affect the troll too, judging by Branch's haggard appearance. Then there was the niggling voice in the back of Creek's mind. The one pointing out the true facts. Nothing was Branch's fault…nothing.

"You'll be fine, Mate," Creek assured his captive as he began pulling on his snow gear, "You and I will start over together in our new tribe. You and me, Branch. If I can't have Poppy, then neither can you, but we'll be together like we were when we were tiny, remember? We were happy then. Let's get you in some warmer clothes now. Here we go."

Creek made sure that Branch was fully out before he untied the troll's arms and began to help him into a thicker, long-sleeved shirt. Unfortunately, Creek hadn't thought about snow clothes or boots for Branch when he took off on this hair-brained scheme of his so he was loaning the other troll a shirt of his own.

"I'll just wrap you in a blanket," Creek snorted as he bond Branch's wrist once again, "You'll be fine."

But Branch wasn't fine. The land finally turned to white a day later as Creek's boot-covered feet pushed through the thick snow. The freezing cold penetrated the layers of blankets that Creek had wrapped around his captive. Branch shivered hard and became even more lethargic. Creek didn't even bother with the gag anymore since the blue-skinned troll was hardly lucid most times. Danger came on the third day's journey through the snow and ice

"Wake up. Wake up, Mate," Creek ordered as Branch's eyes began to droop closed as the purple-skinned troll bounced his captive a bit to rouse him, "You'll fall asleep and not wake again. Come on, Branch, wake up. Mate, I need you to stay awake. Bergen dung! Okay. Fire. We need a fire."

Creek cursed lightly as he searched for some shelter. Luckily there was some scraggly trees nearby with thick bark bits that had fallen around the trunk base so that the troll could kick some of the pieces together to lay Branch on something drier than cold snow.

"Wake up," Creek ordered again as he patted Branch's cheek so that the troll would look up at him, "Stay awake while I light a fire. Talk to me. Come on, Branch, wake up."

Branch grunted with the patting and shook his head as his eyes flickered open. Hopeful eyes grew dull when the blue troll looked up at Creek.

"Hate you," Branch sighed, looking away, "Poppy."

"Yeah, yeah. Poppy," Creek spat as he stood and hurriedly tried to gather some bits of wood to light the needed fire, "Forget about her. We're moving on, Mate."

Creek glanced over his shoulder and cursed aloud when he saw Branch's eyes closed again.

"No, Branch. Stay awake," Creek growled as he strode over before drawing up short as a sharp blade was held to his throat from behind him, "What?"

"Who are you?" a voice said as Creek was spun around to see a fur clad person with nothing showing, but blue eyes, "You!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Two**

Creek glanced over his shoulder and cursed aloud when he saw Branch's eyes closed again.

"No, Branch. Stay awake," Creek growled as he strode over before drawing up short as a sharp blade was held to his throat from behind him, "What?"

"Who are you?" a voice said as Creek was spun around to see a fur clad person with nothing showing, but blue eyes, "You!"

Creek gulped as one of the leaders of the ice trolls ripped her fur wrapping from her face. Ice trolls were in all shades of blues, silvers, and pure white. They could control the ice within them too, but their hair did not have the ability that the warmer climate trolls had to defend themselves. Plus, ice trolls were much taller and built sturdier for the cold weather they endured. There were true differences between the two clans.

"I've returned. Just as I said I would, Queen Crystal," Creek offered the taller and certainly beautiful ice lass as the blade was pressed to his throat more while other ice trolls converged on the scene from all directions, "I brought the one I spoke to you about. He's there, but…"

"He looks half dead from here. Move," an even larger troll interrupted with a snarl as he strode forward to turn Branch's face towards him and froze in place as he slowly stooped next to the still troll, "This can't be."

"Brother?" Crystal questioned as the other troll remained still in what seemed stunned shock, "Is it as we thought? A traitorous, runaway from our tribe."

"No. Something else," the other troll answered, reaching quickly to untie the ropes around Branch's wrists, "Sister, come!"

Crystal pushed Creek towards two trolls with spears and stepped up beside the other troll. Creek now knew who the large troll was. This was Crystal's twin brother, King Frost. The two ruled the surly tribe of trolls that had settled in the ice lands as a team.

"By the great ice wall," Crystal breathed, removing her hood to show a long, intricately braided mane of hair as she bent to examine the unconscious troll, "Something else, _indeed_. Brother, how is this possible?"

"Unknown," Frost stated as he turned Branch's face towards him more while Crystal hunched to pull the blankets back as she leaned to listen to Branch's heart, "Quite a mystery, this little one."

"Brother, this isn't good," Crystal said as she leaned back up while Frost frowned darkly, "His heart is slowing from the cold."

"Do you see what I do?" Frost demanded as Crystal nodded while the older brother pulled off his furred cloak and wrapped it quickly over Branch before working at the ropes that bond Branch's ankles, "Kiv, get the sled. Time is running out for this little one."

Creek watched as Frost pushed back his own hood to show his matching mane to his sister's as he seemed to be deep in thought while he tried to help Branch. Ice troll hair did not stand up, but hung long down these trolls' backs in elaborate patterns of braids and knots. Murmurs broke out among the other trolls as the twins examined Branch closer while Creek finally noticed that the twins' manes were the exact color of the unconscious troll. How odd, but the worrying thing was, that Branch himself hadn't stirred once at all the touching and prodding.

"You were asked to bring this one to us _alive_ ," Crystal hissed, turning to Creek as the troll looked over at Branch in horror, "He lives, but is near frozen to death and his heartrate is slowing. Why is he not in proper clothing for the ice? Where are his boots? You will answer for this if our tribemate dies from whatever you have done to him."

"Um…tribemate?" Creek questioned in confusion as Crystal glared at him, "Branch is from my old tribe, your majesty."

"He is of _ours_ ," Frost denied as he stood from lifting Branch into his arms which made the fully grown Branch look like a young child in a parent's arms, "I don't know how, but you have returned what I believe might actually be a family member to us. Only the royals have this color of mane in all troll-dom. The hair color is one clue, the other is that the one you call Branch is a spitting image of our mother who disappeared when my twin and I were just in our teens. Guards bring this Creek to the palace and guard the slippery eel well. Crystal and I need to get this little one to the royal healer, but I want that troll questioned once you arrive home. Sister."

Creek's mouth dropped open as a silver sled, pulled by a white fox, appeared and the twins settled Branch within a nest of thick furs before Frost took the reins from another troll and the sled pulled off with great speed with Crystal watching over the smaller troll.

"What just happened?" Creek said before grunting as he was shoved to start walking by his guard, "Not quite the welcome I was expecting. Ow! Stop shoving. I'm moving."

The purple troll grumbled under his breath the entire way to the ice palace, not even realizing the clenching of his fists. With sled, the trip took very little time as he knew from his previous visit to these lands. On foot, the trip took most of the day. He was hoping to find that Branch was doing better and some warmth of his own finally in the palace. Instead, Creek grunted when he found himself shoved up against a wall once he'd been led into the icy haven.

"You will _tell_ me everything about the troll called Branch," Frost snarled into Creek's face with eyes of livid ice, "First, what in all of the iced fields did you give to him? He's been drugged to the gills. What is this poison you've given my baby brother?"

"Brother?!" Creek gasped before hissing as his hair was twisted in Frost's fist so he couldn't defend himself, "W-woolen head brew. It just leaves a troll confused and weak. I have it here."

Frost grabbed the bottle offered to him and popped the cork to sniff the liquid before frowning darkly. Creek hissed as Frost dragged him down a hallway by the hair and into a warm room to hand a wizened troll the bottle.

"Ah. This has hazel root in it," the elder troll said after having sniffed the container, looking to a large, canopied bed, "We ice trolls are allergic to this root and it can kill quickly. Since he is only a half it didn't kill him, but it is no wonder the lad is so sick. He's been having a reaction to the elixir since he's been given this stuff and being starved and dehydrated hasn't been helping."

"You _starved_ him?!" Frost roared, making Creek wince as the larger troll shook him by the hair.

"I did _not_! Branch is smart," Creek denied quickly, fearing for his life as Frost glared down at him, "Wouldn't eat or drink anything I tried to give him. I got some water and the elixir down his throat, but he spit all food back in my face. It was disgusting."

"Ha!" Crystal sniffed from beside the bed, "He's got some spunk, Frost. You can see that in his stubbornness to not go down without a fight. He fought the ropes too. You saw the rope burns he acquired from trying to get his hands free. Boy's a warrior through and through."

"Only thing that's kept the boy alive," Frost grumbled, turning to his sister as he calmed.

Creek looked and saw Branch lying pale and still within the bed as Crystal sat beside the troll, wiping a wet cloth over the still one's cheeks and forehead. Creek felt guilt prick him when he noticed the fresh bandages around Branch's wrists. He'd not meant to really hurt Branch. It was then that Creek also noticed the fever blush that stained Branch's cheeks.

"He wasn't feverish earlier, but I was trying to start a fire to warm him up. I swear I wasn't trying to do Branch harm," Creek spoke up as Crystal and Frost turned to glare at him, "And how is Branch your brother? He's not an ice troll. I was small, but I was there when Branch was presented as a newborn to the rest of our tribe."

"This child is half ice troll. I don't know how that is possible, but I sense his ice. That is the same ice that his older siblings possess. Only family members can share the same type of ice," the obvious healer snapped as he moved towards the bed with a small bowl of liquid, "My queen, the lad needs to drink this so I can counteract the effects of the hazel root. Be gentle. The boy's been through enough and is very ill."

"Ow," Creek whimpered as Frost knotted his hair more in seething rage, judging by the fire in the large troll's eyes, "I don't understand. Branch was born into my old tribe and woolen head brew doesn't do any real harm. I'd never have used anything on him to actually hurt him. I swear it!"

"Hmph," Frost scoffed as he threw Creek into a nearby chair while ice grew to hold the other troll firmly, "Shut up and sit there. Remember what Father's old plan was, Sister?"

"I do," Crystal snorted as she settled Branch back against a pillow and handed the empty bowl to the healer, 'I guess Mother set out and tried the plan on her own. Father was livid when she never returned."

"Please. What is going on?" Creek begged as the twins turned to him, "How is it that a warm climate troll is your sibling?"

"Our father was an eccentric troll. He was always trying to come up with new ideas to increase our tribe's strength so we'd survive. We have our ice, but you warmer trolls can control your hair. Father always said that if an ice troll could _also_ possess the weapon of hair manipulation, then that troll would be unstoppable," Frost began as Creek listened, "Would rant on and on about what he could accomplish with a warrior like that. Imagine an ice troll being able to control ice and his or her hair, Sister."

"This one just might do that if the fool hasn't killed him," Crystal spat, eyeing Creek angrily as she returned to dabbing Branch's face with the cool cloth, "Mother left to create the troll Father always wanted to breed."

"Wait," Creek gasped, glancing up sharply, "You mean your mother left to…have a _baby_ with a warm climate troll?"

"Resulting in Branch," Frost answered as Creek gaped at him.

"Impossible," Creek huffed as the twins growled at him, "Branch's mother was too short to be an ice troll. I've seen her with my own eyes. You ice trolls are big."

"Ah," Crystal chuckled with a nod, "Mother was very tiny for an ice troll, but she packed a mighty punch and her ice was unstoppable. Earned her right to stand beside our King and gave him _two_ children at one time. Young are rare and twins are rarer still. Our parents were so proud. You see, Ice trolls breed for strength. Only the strong survive our lands and Mother showed that she was one of the best warriors among us."

"But I saw Branch's mother when I was a tot. Her hair was not like an ice trolls," Creek stated before blinking as both twin's hair stood as if on their own before dropping back down to hang long again, "By the sacred Troll Tree! You two just looked so much like Branch just then. How?"

"My namesake," Frost admitted, "Using frost can help us stiffen our hair to resemble your tribe, Creek. Mother must have found a mate and had Branch, but she was supposed to have returned with him. She was one of the most loyal to our tribe. What happened?"

"Branch's mother and father were killed by a Bergen when Branch was only three days old," Creek blurted as the twins gasped, "He was raised by his paternal grandmother until…she was also taken by a Bergen."

"I told you that I knew she was gone," Crystal sighed, looking down, "Branch has lost as much as we have, Brother."

"No matter," Frost decided with a haunted look in his eyes as his twin looked at him sadly for but a moment before her fierce mask slid back into place, "We'll honor our mother's sacrifice and cleanse our baby brother's mind, Sister. He'll learn his birthright as the crowned prince and develop new memories as he is trained in the ways of his real tribe."

"Wait…what do you mean 'cleanse?'"

The twins turned to look at Creek as he watched them carefully.

"Ice trolls do not need the soft ways of _your_ tribe within them," Crystal stated as Creek blinked at her, "Brother and I have a way to erase old memories so that Branch can start again and we can awaken the ice within him. You will be rewarded with a place among us for bringing him home…as long as our brother survives. Otherwise, you die."

Creek swallowed as the ice receded from around him as he sat up straighter in his chair.

"Help the healer and remain here," Frost ordered as Creek nodded, "Our baby brother's health better be your main priority as his life will mean the continuation of your own. Am I understood?"

"Yes, my king," Creek nodded out as the large troll stared down at him.

Creek watched the rulers leave before being handed a new cloth and bowl of water by the healer.

"The young prince needs rest more than anything," the healer began, "Try to keep down the fever and ring that bell there if the lad gets worse. I will check on you regularly, got it?"

The purple troll nodded and rose to sit beside his silent companion. Creek had been having visions of watching Branch suffer, knowing he was separated from Poppy, but now he'd be cleansed? That would mean that Branch wouldn't remember that Poppy ever existed. The Branch that Creek knew and wanted to hate would be gone forever.

"What have I done?" Creek asked himself as he reached to feel Branch's forehead and sighed at how high the fever really was before closing his hands in tight fists as his guilt built, "Mate, I think I've made a mistake here. A big one."

oOo

"Boots stink!"

Poppy hid a small smile as Cooper stumbled again, wearing mismatched snow boots. The giraffe-like troll sulked grumpily as the Snack Pack snorted around him.

"Now, now," Poppy soothed as Cooper scowled, "Coop, you can't walk in all this snow with bare feet. You'd freeze to death."

"I'm freezing from face-planting so much," Cooper whined, pouting down at his boots, "Plus, even Guy looks miserable."

"Hate these clothes," Guy huffed angrily, pulling irritably at his snowsuit, "It's messing with my glitter."

"Talk about freezing," Biggie pointed out, "Glitter isn't warm enough for these lands, Guy. You can reapply fresh glitter when we get home and you can take the boots off then, Cooper."

"Fine," Cooper grumbled as Guy nodded, "Hey, Poppy, do we even know where we are going? There are no tracks, thanks to freshly fallen snow."

"Yeah, Poppy," DJ Suki called from the back of the line, "Where are you taking us?"

Poppy stared out across the wide land of white, sprinkled with an occasional grouping of trees before glancing back at her friends.

"Father told me that the ice troll palace is at the base of that mountain there," Poppy finally explained as the group glanced to where she was pointing, "I know that Creek was headed there. I can feel it. Where Creek is at, is where Branch will be. First, I'm going to make sure that my Branch is okay and then I'm dealing with Creek."

"How so?" Biggie asked as Poppy began pushing through the snow in her blue and white snow clothes, weighed down by her travel pack like everyone else.

"Painfully," Poppy spat, making the twins chortle behind her, "Let's go."

To be continued…

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

I will be out of country for the next few days. I'll update once I'm back.

Review and tell me what you think!

TTFN,

Turtle Babe


	3. Chapter 3

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Three**

Creek paced by Branch's bed as his mind worked to figure a plan out of the mess he'd caused. He was currently left alone to watch over his charge since Branch's fever had moved from near boiling to a safer simmer within the room that had been chosen for the prince. Branch hadn't so much as rolled over in the near full day since they'd been found which had his new, twin siblings and Creek very worried for the ill troll.

"Mmm."

Creek glanced up sharply at the noise as Branch shifted in the bed. It was odd to see the troll in the furred, white nightclothes he'd been dressed in to warm him up. Warmer climate trolls never wore animal skins so the look was a bit disconcerting.

"That's it, Mate," Creek encouraged, coming to sit on the edge of the bed, "Wake up there."

"Hm," Branch murmured as his eyes fluttered open, "Wha…where?"

"Ice palace," Creek offered, leaning over the ill troll as Branch's eyes flew to his face, "Hi."

For being sick, Branch had a mean grip as he choked the purple troll as best he could from the bed.

"Ack!" Creek gasped out as Branch tried to throttle him, "Stop, Mate! Calm down, Branch! Gah! You're sick so stop this before you hurt…yourself! I can't breathe! Branch, _stop_!"

Branch groaned as he finally let go, panting softly on the soft pillows he laid upon. His efforts had obviously taken a lot of strength from the weakened troll.

"Sick, huh?" Branch spat, glaring up at Creek while the other troll rubbed his aching neck, "Whose fault is that, huh?"

"Mine, without a doubt and we've got to get out of here," Creek admitted as Branch's eyes blinked up at him in surprise, "I've got to get you back to your home. Do you think you can sit up for me?"

"What are you talking about?" Branch demanded as Creek tried to help him sit up, "Ow. Watch my wrist. What are you doing _now_?"

"For once, doing the right thing," Creek sighed, supporting the other troll as Branch gaped at him, "Sorry about hurting your wrist…sorry about hurting you entirely, but we've got to go. These ice trolls are _nuts_. Think that you are an ice troll too since your coloration is so similar to theirs. Want to claim you as theirs."

Creek held in his unease at twisting the truth so much, but it was necessary. It really was.

"That's crazy. I'm no ice troll," Branch snorted, sitting shakily on the edge of the bed before glaring down at the nightshirt he was sporting, "Ew. Is this animal skin?"

"Animal skin," Creek agreed, bending to help the ill troll into a pair of boots Frost had made for Branch, "Yeah, pretty gross. Cooperate with me, Branch. There we go. I thought we'd both have a new tribe and technically, we do, but I was wrong. _You_ don't belong here. You need to be home with Poppy. Let's get you home, Mate."

"Why this sudden change of heart?" Branch asked, narrowing his eyes at Creek.

"Because you _don't_ belong here!" Creek snarled, wrapping a blanket around the other troll's shoulders while Branch cringed at his tone, "I'm sorry, Mate. Look…you wanted to be with Poppy. I'm taking you where you want to be so no more talking and let's get you home."

Branch didn't understand quite what was going on. He was still pretty fuzzy and felt like he'd been thrown from a mountain. He also didn't trust Creek in the least, but home is where he wanted to be right now. He felt miserable and only wanted a certain pink troll close to make him feel better so he'd give Creek this chance.

"Okay then. I'll try not to touch your wrists, but tell me if I'm hurting you," Creek spoke as he hooked Branch's arm over his shoulder and helped him to stand, "We have to get by the guards and then we are out of here."

"Guards?" Branch repeated, shuffling as best he could with Creek's support, "How are we going to travel through snow and ice with me in boots and a nightshirt? You're dressed for this weather. I'm not."

"Already got that covered," Creek admitted as Branch glanced at him, "Got some clothes stashed that will fit you and a small sled hidden away that I can pull you in since you are still sick. Found everything late last night while most were asleep. Branch…Mate, I'm really sorry to have yanked you here without your permission. I'm going to make this right, okay? Just…just give me a little bit of trust even though I know I haven't earned that right from you."

Branch didn't know what to say as Creek helped him hobble from the room before both jumped at a loud yell.

"Oy!"

"Bergen poop," Creek hissed as loud footsteps walked quickly towards them, "King Frost."

"What in the iced devil are you doing with him?" Frost spat as Branch got his first look at the large king once Creek turned them about, "He's too ill to be out of bed!"

"Bathroom," Creek lied as Branch glanced to his comrade, "Branch just awoke and had to handle business. Just…um…going to find the facilities and all, Mate."

Frost studied Creek with narrowed eyes before reaching and scooping Branch up with little effort as the ill troll squeaked out a surprised sound.

"He's got his own lavatory in _his_ room, Creek," Frost snorted, turning to walk his younger brother back to said room as Creek followed, "At least you managed to remember to keep him warm and have him wear his boots. The ice palace floors are pretty chilly so good thinking, Ice Wart."

"Oh, good," Creek sighed as Branch snorted at the traitor's new title, "Glad to be of service, my king."

"Do you need help?" Frost asked, settling Branch back on his feet by the door that must lead to the bathroom before kneeling to gaze at the smaller troll, "How is your balance?"

Branch's eyes widened in shock at both the questions and the realization that he really did need to relieve himself. Help? To do that? _Never!_

"Um…no help needed," Branch breathed, feeling both uncomfortable and unusually drawn to this Frost who was gazing at him with such worried eyes, "I'll just be a moment. Excuse me."

Creek watched Branch walk shakily into the bathroom before feeling Frost's eyes glaring at him.

"What?" Creek snapped, feeling irritated as he hid his fisted hands slightly behind his back, "It's not as if _anyone_ has shown me where anything is. I've slept on the rug in front of the fireplace and only been allowed to use Healer Bhen's restroom when I was asked to help him mix some more of Branch's medicine. Your soldiers took my pack too so I haven't eaten since you found us and no one offered me anything except for broth to feed to Branch. If this is what it is like to be a part of this tribe then how do any of you survive? Ice trolls have no manners."

Creek jumped as Frost roared with laughter. For a moment, the large troll looked very jolly.

"Ha!" Frost snickered as he got himself under control before slapping Creek so hard on the shoulder that the troll thought he'd fall over, "Might be a touch of ice in you too, Wart. Told me good, didn't you? Didn't think about anything besides the boy's needs. That was my bad. I'll have some food sent up for you."

Creek remained silent as Frost stood quickly and picked up Branch when the troll stepped out of the lavatory and deposited the lad back into bed.

"You need to rest and not move about so much," Frost began as he eased the boots back off Branch's feet and tucked him under the thick covers before laying a hand to the troll's forehead to test his fever, "Little cooler, but still too warm, Little One."

"Little One?" Branch fussed, glaring up at Frost, "I am _not_ so little. Maybe you are too _big_."

"Maybe," Frost agreed with an amused smile as Branch scowled, "You have her frown. Just look at you."

Branch blinked at the words before pulling back when Frost held a mug out to him that had been sitting on the side table. It surprised him to see the cup frost up in the larger troll's hands as if by magic. Nice trick, but he'd had enough of strange elixirs to last a lifetime.

"It's just chilled, white willow tea with a touch of peppermint," Frost explained as Branch leaned forward to sniff cautiously at the brew, "It's not time for your fever medicine yet, but this tea will help with your temperature so you can cool off. It's good. Look."

Branch watched as Frost took a drink before finally accepting the mug into his own hands and carefully taking a small sip.

"It's…it is good," Branch hummed as Frost smiled wide at him, "Um…who are you?"

"I am Frost. Eldest twin and brother of Crystal. She and I rule the ice trolls," Frost explained, gesturing for Branch to drink more tea, "We have a lot to speak about, but I wish for you to be stronger and for Crystal to be here too when we do. Just know that my sister and I are very happy to have you here, Branch, and that you are safe now. Ice Wart didn't mean to allow you to grow so ill. He had no clue that you were allergic to hazel root. He's watched over you carefully ever since. My sister and I are very impressed with his dedication."

Creek flushed and looked away when Branch glanced his way in surprise.

"Hungry?" Frost asked before frowning as Branch shook his head, "Well, you did just wake and probably need to rest a bit more. We got some broth in you that our healer loaded with good vitamins while you fever slept, but you'll need to eat next you wake, okay?"

"Um, okay," Branch agreed, feeling like he was being treated like a child, but the older troll seemed to really care so he held his tongue, "Thank you, King Frost."

"Just Frost for you, Little One. Finish your drink and get some more sleep," Frost ordered, pushing the smaller troll gently back to lean on a raised pillow so he could sit up and finish his tea, "Welcome to our kingdom, Branch. Just relax and get better for right now."

Branch nodded as the troll rose and left as quickly as he'd come with a last warning glance thrown Creek's way.

"And he's nuts, why?" Branch pushed as Creek groaned softly once they were fully alone again, "And that look just now was what?"

"Frost was warning me to keep you safe," Creek admitted as Branch sipped some more of his tea, "The king and his whole tribe are surely nuts. You felt it, right? He wanted to help you take a _pee-pee,_ for troll's sakes."

Creek stopped as he and Branch glanced at one another before bursting into laughter. They had their differences, but that was one funny statement.

"That is such a weird thing to think of," Branch chuckled once he'd calmed, "I still don't pick up on anything bad coming from Frost. He seemed to really care about me and even defended you a bit, Ice Wart."

"Shut it, Branch," Creek huffed as the other troll snickered before yawning wide, "Here, Mate. Let me help."

Branch found his nearly empty mug pulled from his hands as Creek helped him lay back down so he could sleep.

"That troll may care, but he'll never let you leave even if you wanted to," Creek offered as Branch's eyes widened in alarm, "He and his sister are too attached to you, Branch. I think our smaller size is making the king and queen want to shelter you like a trolling. As soon as you are stronger, we need to leave. Do you think we can try again tomorrow?"

"Fine," Branch agreed, "Creek, are you positive that is what Frost wants? He's not being overly pushy or anything."

"I've heard him and that sister conspiring to keep you, Mate," Creek informed the other, mentally knowing that he was twisting some of the truth, "Just rest up so we can go home tomorrow, okay?"

Branch studied Creek carefully before nodding and closing his eyes to get some sleep. Creek held another sigh in so Branch wouldn't hear him as he clenched his fists while in very deep thought. It hurt to not reveal that Branch had real family again, but Creek couldn't allow these new siblings to erase their younger brother's memories. That would be wrong. The real Branch would disappear and the twins would remake their brother into the ice troll they wanted him to be. Creek couldn't allow that to happen.

"Creek?"

"Yeah, Mate," Creek answered as Branch looked up at him.

"There is more to the story, isn't there?"

Creek sighed then as he locked eyes with the ill troll. Branch was too smart for his own good sometimes.

"Yes," Creek whispered as Branch narrowed his eyes once again, "The full story could break you, Branch. You broke once when you went grey and I can't return you to Poppy broken. I need you to trust that I'm doing everything I can to keep you safe. Please, _please_ trust in me. Let me get you home without answering questions that could cause you a lot of pain. Please, Mate."

Branch was startled that he recognized true sincerity in Creek's words. The troll truly meant what he was saying.

"I'll try," Branch finally allowed as Creek sagged in relief, "You swear that we are actually going home?"

"Straight to the Troll Tree so you can be with Poppy and then I'll leave and never bother anyone again," Creek vowed as Branch smiled slightly, "Get some rest, Mate. I'm getting us out of here tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay," Branch agreed, looking about ready to conk out, "Creek…going to knock you one once I'm stronger for putting me in the middle of this mess, but really…thank you for stepping up and helping me. Least you could do, mind you, but thank you."

Creek's mouth dropped open, but he nodded as Branch's eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep rather quickly. Not even the threat of being "knocked one" dampened his mood. The bit of trust and the gratitude from one that was usually so closed off to others warmed Creek's heart. He remembered feeling like this before. Back when he had friends, before he'd turned traitor and it was Branch, of all trolls, that was given him this second chance even after all he'd done to the other troll.

"I'll fix this," Creek decided, settling on the edge of the bed to watch Branch sleep, "This is the least I can do. I'll keep you safe, Mate. I swear it."

The purple troll stood quickly and stepped to shield Branch when the door opened suddenly. A guard raised an appraising eyebrow and nodded his approval as he settled a tray of delicious looking food on a nearby table before taking his leave.

"Well, at least King Frost keeps promises," Creek murmured, watching the door shut before pulling the table closer so he could get to Branch quickly if necessary, "Enough to feed a Bergen. How much does ice trolls eat?"

To be continued…

I'm back and ready to update!

Tell me what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Four**

"What is _up_ with you, Brother? You are driving me insane!"

Frost stopped his pacing as his sister glared at him in annoyance.

"Caught that Creek walking about with our brother," Frost admitted, making his sister sit up angrily, "Said he was taking Branch to use the restroom, but the little one hid surprise brought on by the ice wart's words. I have an annoying feeling that this Creek is up to something."

"Did our brother use the restroom?" Crystal asked as Frost had to nod, "Maybe Branch is just drugged to the gills and unsure of anything he hears at the moment. You are always so paranoid, Brother. Anyway, Creek should know better than to have an ill troll out of bed!"

"Well, Creek had actually wrapped Branch up and helped the little one into those boots I made for him so it seems that the wart was really trying to keep him warm," Frost hummed aloud, "Was being very gentle in his handling of our Branch. Do you think that I am being too paranoid?"

"Perhaps," Crystal agreed with a chuckle, "You growl at any that gets too close to me and you are doing the same to the little one. Protective, much, Brother?"

Frost snorted at himself. He'd often put a troll through an ice wall in a rage to watch over his family. Perhaps he _was_ being too overprotective.

"It's hard," Frost groaned, sitting in the throne next to his sister's, "Branch is so little compared to us, Sister, and so much younger than you and I. He'd not survive here without proper training and his vulnerability makes me nervous."

"He'll get better and be cleansed soon," Crystal soothed as Frost sighed, "Once his memories are altered and his ice awakened, Branch will be formidable. We'll just keep him safe until the cleansing. Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes," Frost sighed, "I still don't know if I like that Creek very much. He feels oily at times. I want him away from our baby brother as soon as possible."

"Perhaps you are right, but I think Branch needs familiarity near until the cleansing. Creek is the only other warm climate troll here," Crystal said as Frost nodded his agreement, "Then, we'll assign Creek to one of our forts that is far from here and far, far from the little one. I am unsure if I like that one either. He was slippery when he first approached us and his dedication to our Branch seems to have an ulterior motive behind it."

"Exactly!" Frost exclaimed, turning to face Crystal more, "You picked up on that too, hm?"

"Yes," Crystal offered with a small frown, "But there is something else within this Creek. A story he hasn't told…a hurt that runs within him, something."

"He's a good bodyguard, my queen," a voice called as a guard stepped into the throne room.

"Really?" Frost questioned as Kiv bowed to his king and queen, "How so?"

"Was up and ready to protect the sleeping prince the minute I opened the door to bring the food you asked me to get, my king," Kiv explained as the twins exchanged surprised looks, "Should have seen the look on Creek's face. He meant business."

"Saw that look myself for a second," Frost hummed, "Told me off good for showing little manners. Maybe I am being too hard on Creek. He's got an icy backbone at least. He is only a little older than Branch and knows no other world other than that silly life taught by his tribe. Hugs, dancing, and singing do not make strong warriors. Shame we can't cleanse them both."

"Only works on royal blood," Crystal stated, pulling a milky-stone necklace from her tunic neck, "Brother, our father never turned away any ice troll who requested help. Creek is not of the ice, but he merely requested a new tribe to live among to start over again. You and I turned him away without a thought besides that he isn't an ice troll. Should we not give him an opportunity to try? He might be an asset. Slippery trolls make for great spies and we have always lived in fear of the Bergens invading our lands. We even know that Bergens killed our mother now and the rest of our little one's family. Creek could be a fountain of knowledge that we need to protect our people."

"You're right," Frost agreed, "Creek could surely give us more answers on these Bergens and other information, such as where to gather more food provisions on his old lands. He could possibly be very useful to us. Still, I want him watched until we know him better. Doesn't hurt to be safer than sorry. Kiv, do something for me."

"Yes, your majesty," Kiv replied quickly.

"Watch over our little brother carefully," Frost ordered as the guard kneeled before him, "Be near and make sure that this Creek's motives are true. Your king demands it and your prince needs you to be vigilant over his wellbeing until he is strong enough to care for himself, understood?"

"Aye, King Frost," Kiv vowed, bowing his head, "I'll remain vigilant. Your younger brother will be safe under my protection. Prince Branch will come to no harm while I live."

Frost nodded at Crystal when she grinned impishly at him. _Now_ he felt better. Protecting wasn't a bad thing and if Creek needed to be put through a wall…well, this troll king volunteered for the job.

oOo

"We are going in circles."

"No we aren't."

"Yes, we are, Poppy," Satin groaned, pointing to the ground, "Isn't that our footprints? Here's where Coop fell… _again_."

"Ugh!" Poppy growled, seeing the evidence for herself finally, "How in the world did we do that? We just needed to turn left to get around that cliff and wind our way down to reach the mountain."

"Maybe right?" Guy offered as Poppy used her hair to climb upon a tall rock to get her bearings.

"It still looks like a left," Poppy denied as the rest of the Snack Pack pulled themselves up to look, "What do you think we did wrong?"

"One. We need to go a bit further before making that left," Biggie explained, "Two. Isn't that the wrong mountain?"

"What?" Poppy croaked as she regarded their direction, "Father said ice trolls lived at the bottom of the tallest mountain towards the north ridge."

Poppy whimpered when Biggie turned her head a little and she saw a taller mountain.

"Bergen poop!" the queen roared as her friends cringed before Poppy calmed herself, "Alright, about face and onward. We'll just get back up again, right?"

"Sure," everyone mumbled before plastering on fake smiles as Poppy glared at them, "Get back up again!"

"Right you are, Snack, my pack," Poppy agreed before sitting down with a weary sigh, "Sorry, Guys."

"Not a prob," DJ Suki reassured as her queen groaned in frustration, "Up you go, Poppy. Let's go get Branch."

"Branch!" Poppy chirped, bolting up on her own with renewed vigor which shocked her friends, "Get my Branch and hurt me some Creek. Let's go!"

"Cheerful ruthlessness is a bit scary," Biggie whispered to Cooper.

"Hate to be Creek when Poppy catches up to him," Chenille whispered back as the lads turned to her in surprise, "Looking forward to seeing it."

"Girls are scary too," Guy breathed as he followed after Poppy and the bouncing twins.

oOo

"Bergen poop! Hairy imp ears and beetle dung," Creek cursed as he paced before Branch's bed while the ill troll watched him, "That guard is driving me _insane_."

"What guard?" Branch asked as Creek sat on the floor with a huff of irritation.

"The one that trails me everywhere I go when I'm not with you," Creek spat, "King Frost must have assigned him to watch us. Finish your soup."

Branch snorted as he returned to trying to eat. His appetite was back, but he couldn't eat a lot at one go. The blue-skinned troll witnessed Creek's stomping over to the large window in the room and glance out and down.

"No."

"No, what, Mate?" Creek inquired, still measuring the distance down from the window.

"No, I cannot possibly climb down an ice palace," Branch supplied as Creek turned to him, "I'm too shaky on my feet, Creek. I also haven't the strength to use my hair in any way. Sorry."

"Not your fault, it's mine," Creek hissed, trying to come up with a plan of action, "Maybe, if I tied you to my back. Not a weakling here. Hm."

"Not Smidge either," Branch fussed, pushing the bowl of soup away as Creek came over to see how much he'd eaten, "You are not my mother."

"Nope. Just a troll that nearly killed you," Creek sighed, nodding as he saw that Branch had eaten more than he expected, "The faster you heal, the quicker we can move which means eating as much as you are able. Have to get out of here quickly and make our way home fast. I heard that the wind howling season is coming."

"What is that?" Branch questioned while his comrade moved the tray of food to a nearby table.

"Wind storms that lasts for days on end," Creek answered, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I need to get you out of ice country before then. Even if you are better, the ordeal you were put through has lowered your body's natural defenses against illness, Mate. Need to get you home way before the temperatures drop worse, but how?"

"Are there servant halls?" Branch blurted as Creek blinked in surprise, "I've read many a book on what little we know of ice trolls. My mother had quite a collection for some reason. Palaces usually have special doors and hallways for servants."

"Brilliant, Mate," Creek gasped, rising quickly to check the walls, "Maybe there is a way out of this room that we haven't considered yet."

Creek's and Branch's ears perked. Someone was coming. The purple troll hopped into a chair right as the door swung open to reveal Healer Bhen.

"You are to go to the throne room," Bhen ordered as Creek rose quickly, "The king and queen have need of you while I see how our ward is doing. Go on. Kiv is waiting for you."

Creek felt panic rise a bit. What if the healer revealed the truth to Branch? No. King Frost and his sister wanted to reveal the "joyous" news to their long, lost brother on their own. He was being led to see the twins so Branch would be safe for now. Creek nodded and threw Branch a look to see if the troll was okay. The blue-skinned troll flicked his eyes Creek's way to reassure him that he would be fine. Same old Branch.

"This way," Kiv spoke when Creek stepped out of the room before pausing when the smaller troll peeked for a moment back towards Branch, "Old Bhen is the best healer we've got. Your little charge will be fine."

"Right," Creek said, hiding his unease.

The unease grew stronger the further he was led away from Branch. He was unused to the layout of the palace and was trying to memorize his route in case he needed to get back fast. He didn't like this feeling.

"Wait, what?" Creek asked when he stepped into the empty throne room, "Where is the king and queen?"

"With the little prince," Kiv informed Creek as the other gasped.

"I was brought to see them. What trickery is this?" Creek hissed, turning to leave as Kiv grabbed at his arm, "Unhand me, Mate!"

"You were requested to come here and begin your training. That is what the king and queen wanted with you," Kiv began, making Creek wince at the grip on his arm, "You _will_ do as the king and queen order you or…gah!"

Kiv grunted as hair slapped him across the room.

"I will _do_ what is needed for _Branch_!" Creek growled as he took off back the way he'd come as fast as his legs could carry him, "Bergen poop!"

Creek cursed his luck angrily as he skidded down the hallway. If Branch has been told about his siblings, then his plan to keep the cleansing from happening would be lost. Branch would never see what was coming in his need to have family again.

"Branch!" Creek yelled as he threw the door open only to see Branch's tearstained face glaring at him with his sister's arms wrapped around his shoulders while Frost stood quickly, "Branch? What have you two done to him?"

"You are not to be here. This is a royal family matter," Frost snapped before frowning as Creek growled at him.

"He _has_ choices to make about his _own_ life!" Creek huffed, jumping right into the fray in his panic, "I won't allow you to…"

"Be silent!" Crystal interrupted, pulling Branch against her more, "Our little brother is upset and still ill. He doesn't need either of your noise."

"You don't understand what your plans will do to him," Creeks bit out, "Don't fool yourselves into thinking that this is right just because you share blood."

"You," Branch whispered suddenly, locking eyes with Creek as the room stilled, "You knew, Creek? You _knew_ that I had siblings? Family to call my own when I've been alone for so long?"

"Branch, I can explain," Creek offered, holding an imploring hand out to the troll, "I've been trying to protect you."

"By not telling me the whole truth under some delusion that you are protecting me?!" Branch roared before doubling over as he coughed harshly into his hands while his siblings scrambled to help.

"Leave," Frost barked as he held a mug of water to Branch's lips before glancing back at Creek and then past him, "Kiv, get the wart out of here now!"

"No," Creek denied, trying to get to the gasping troll while Kiv manhandled him from the room, "No, Branch! Mate, you don't know what they want to do to you! Let me go! Branch! Mmph…"

Creek grunted as a hand was latched over his mouth.

To be continued…

Review if you want some more!


	5. Chapter 5

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Five**

"You," Branch whispered suddenly, locking eyes with Creek as the room stilled, "You knew, Creek? You _knew_ that I had siblings? Family to call my own when I've been alone for so long?"

"Branch, I can explain," Creek offered, holding an imploring hand out to the troll, "I've been trying to protect you."

"By not telling me the whole truth under some delusion that you are protecting me?!" Branch roared before doubling over as he coughed harshly into his hands while his siblings scrambled to help.

"Leave," Frost barked as he held a mug of water to Branch's lips before glancing back at Creek and then past him, "Kiv, get the wart out of here now!"

"No," Creek denied, trying to get to the gasping troll while Kiv manhandled him from the room, "No, Branch! Mate, you don't know what they want to do to you! Let me go! Branch! Mmph…"

Creek grunted as a hand was latched over his mouth. Kiv must have learned his lesson because he also had Creek's hair in a tight lock so he couldn't use it to help him escape. No amount of struggling could loosen the grip of the ice troll. Creek groaned angrily at himself once he was thrown in a prison cell a moment later. If only he'd not been such an idiot and brought Branch here. Pus boils! Creek paced angrily once alone and ignored any food or water pushed through the bars for him. It was nearly a full day later that his door was opened, finding Creek sitting sulkily against the wall with his hands clasped tightly in front of his lips as his arms rested on his drawn up knees. It was the king and queen.

"You will explain yourself," Frost snapped as Creek scoffed at him as he rose to stare at the twins, "How dare you act so inappropriately."

"I _dare_!" Creek snapped back as the twins' eyes widened at this display of challenge from one so small, "You do your filthy, dirty work? Did you erase Branch's memories so he doesn't remember his other half now? He'll lose himself. He won't be Branch."

"Is _that_ what this is about?" Crystal gasped, turning to her twin, "This is not what we thought, Brother. This is not manipulation at all. He's still protecting the little one."

"I see that and the ice wart threw Kiv hard yesterday. Could possibly be a pretty good warrior," Frost hummed thoughtfully as Creek grumbled angrily at being ignored, "Kiv told us that he was reluctant to leave our brother alone. Interesting."

"Gah! Are you not _listening_?" Creek demanded, making the twins look at him again, "What have you done to Branch?"

"Watch your tone," Frost sniffed, "We told you before what needed to happen. Of course our brother's been cleansed and you will call him by his rightful title. He is Prince Branch to you, Creek. Branch is safe, Boy. My sister and I wouldn't erase his very self, but only weeded out hurtful and unneeded memories. Our baby brother's stubbornness and pride are still intact which makes us ice trolls strong. He will wake from his forced sleep thinking that he has some memory loss from an illness. That way my sister and I can train him in the proper ways of his tribe."

"By robbing him of knowing his other half? Yeah, that's going to work out," Creek growled, making the twins glare, "He is only _half_ ice troll. He'll figure it out when he realizes how different he is from the rest of you! How stupid can you be?!"

"You dare?" Frost bit out.

"I do," Creek hissed even as bits of cold ice began forming on his clothing from the king's rage, "You don't scare me!"

"I _like_ him," Crystal declared suddenly as Creek and her brother gaped at her, "He's resilient and never backs down. Not many can face you when angered, Brother, but this one just won't give up. Creek has proved to me his loyalty to our little prince. He'll be trained as a bodyguard."

"I'm not so sure," Frost snorted, folding his arms angrily in a pose that was so much like his younger brother that Creek's mouth dropped open, "What?"

"You just…the family resemblance in you two in comparison to Br…Prince Branch can be disconcerting to see at times," Creek admitted before frowning at the siblings, "I just don't understand how you two could have done that to your brother. He's smart. _Really_ smart and he had a right to choose the direction for his own life. Now he has no other choice, but the life you choose for him. That's wrong!"

"Kind of like when you brought him here without his permission?" Frost accused as Creek blanched.

"I shouldn't have done that, but neither should you have done what you did either," Creek whispered, looking down as he gripped his hands tight enough to turn his knuckles white.

"That is the will of the ice," Crystal explained as she stooped to lift the smaller troll's chin so she could look into Creek's eyes, "An ice troll's life is hard and our Branch needs to be strong. Old memories of pain can stunt a weapon's swing. That could lead to our brother getting injured. Frost and I will not allow that. He'll need you, Creek. He'll need you to teach him the ways of using his hair as defense. His memories are there still, but faded. You will remind him of that part of his abilities while we help him with his ice."

"Ice?"

"His ice is as strong as our mother's," Frost bragged proudly as Creek closed his eyes at his failing to protect Branch, "Nearly coated the room in ice before my sister and I were able to subdue his abilities. He'll be amazing, as will you once you are trained in weapon control. You are agile and sneaky in your fighting techniques which makes for a quick and nimble spy."

Unbeknownst to the bragging king, Creek's mind was already formulating another plan as Frost spoke on. If the memories were still within Branch then there was a chance that he could be reminded of who he really still is deep down inside. Very well. He'd play this charade for now.

"I don't wish to be a spy, but I am intrigued by the idea you had, my queen," Creek finally spoke as Crystal smirked at him, "I would be proud to be trained in the ways of an ice troll, but only to be Prince Branch's bodyguard. In case of attack, I can use my hair as camouflage to keep the prince safe if we are ever overwhelmed and I'll be proud to reteach him the abilities to use his hair as well."

"See?" Crystal pointed out as Frost studied Creek intently, "This one will be a valuable asset to our tribe and is already a loyal protector of the little one, Brother. One who cares this much will do anything to keep their ward safe. Kiv can train him in his duties."

"Sister," Frost warned as Crystal frowned at him as they seemed to speak without talking for a moment, "Very well, but I will be watching closely. I still don't quite trust Creek. He has yet to tell us why he left his old tribe or why he'd kidnap our Branch to come here."

Creek swallowed in secret before raising his head so he could be heard clearly.

"I betrayed my tribe," Creek blurted as the twins turned to him in shock, "I…I made the mistake in valuing my life above others in desperation to not get eaten by a Bergen. My old tribe is not trained to be warriors. We are peaceful and I reacted badly under pressure of death. That is something that I am ashamed about and wanted to learn your ways. Wanted to be stronger so I never make such bad decisions again. I brought Branch here because you asked me to and I wanted to prove my loyalty, but I won't allow you to harm him. I didn't bring him here for him to be hurt."

The twins exchanged looks as Frost continued to study Creek. The smaller troll refused to avert his eyes. This was truth. He was ashamed of his actions. All of them.

"Ah," Frost hummed, looking thoughtful for a moment, "Fear of death can make a weak troll foolish. The ice trolls train hard to force fear from our souls. It is true that you know no other life than that soft one the warm climate tribe lives, but you acted like a warrior when you removed Kiv from your path. Seems that you have an ice troll's backbone, Creek, but I am unsure of your relationship to our brother."

"Branch and I have a…complicated relationship," Creek snorted as memories filled his head, "We were the closest in age for a bit when tiny and started as friends, but then I became arrogant and a bit of a bully. He and I fought like boys do and he _never_ backed down. Ever. He became a challenge to me."

"Our brother's a fighter," Frost pointed out, puffing up proudly once again, "A true member of the royal family."

"I guess," Creek sighed, "Branch surely always stood up for what he thought was right. I had a begrudging respect for him, but then we were torn apart from one another by what the Bergens did to our tribe. Branch disappeared for a while and came back grey."

"Grey?" Crystal gasped as her brother's expression turned stormy, "He'd lost his colors?"

"Drained away like water out of a bowl with a hole in the bottom," Creek nodded out, "Recently found out it was because of losing the last family he thought he had. Branch blamed himself, but he was not to blame for what happened to his grandmother. Your brother became surly and withdrawn, but still tried so hard to protect the tribe. Worked with King Peppy in establishing food supplies and security measure for a new village once the tribe escaped the Bergens. Few know of this truth since Branch kept to himself and wanted no recognition. He and the new queen saved everyone from the Bergens and that is when he regained his colors. Didn't want to admit it at the time, but your brother is pretty amazing and my grudge changed to real respect recently. I won't allow you to hurt him."

"Which we _wouldn't_ ," Frost fussed as Creek narrowed his eyes, "We would never. He's our baby brother. Ice trolls don't believe in half-siblings. Family is family. He is family to us without question and the new crowned prince of our tribe. Our people are very happy to know of this further extension of our line. Branch will finally know more stability than your tribe ever offered him."

"That's unfair," Creek huffed, "Our tribe were trapped and helpless against the Bergens for a long time. We knew no way to fight enemies that were so much larger. The warm climate tribe…I don't think they could cause others pain even if they wanted to."

"Matters not anymore. Branch will no longer remember his past and will start anew. Creek, we will train you as honor guard and allow you to be our baby brother's bodyguard under supervision until you are fully trained," Crystal offered as Creek sagged in relief, "I liked your truthfulness just now. You admitted to what you did, but you also made no excuses except to say you want to get stronger to not make foolish mistakes again. Warriors learn from painful mistakes. Remember that pain from the wound that I sense in your soul and work hard at your training. You can move mountains if you choose to."

"However, remember this advice," Frost hissed, jerking the small troll up by his hair, "Ice trolls do not forgive betrayal. You'll be killed on the spot if we sense any hesitation on your part, Creek. Am I understood?"

"Yes, King Frost," Creek agreed, mentally crossing his fingers, "I'd never betray the royal family."

Creek's growling stomach interrupted everything as the smaller troll blushed in mortification while the twins turned to glance at the untouched food offerings.

"Perhaps it is time for you to drop the stubbornness and eat," Crystal nodded out as she batted her brother's hand from Creek's hair and urged the smaller troll from the cell, "Come."

Creek was whisked to a small room that was attached to Branch's room by a cleverly hidden door, given a tray of food, and left alone to eat. He peeked through the door and watched as the twins flanked Branch's bed while their brother slept so deeply that his usual snoring was missing. Creek frowned when he glanced at Branch. The troll was too pale and was that…it was.

"There is frost coating the tips of his hair," Creek hissed in his mind as he silently closed the door, "I don't like this. He looks worse than he did when we first arrived. No one can tell me that this is better for Branch. Poop!"

Creek growled softly, eyeing his plate of food before tearing in. He'd have to be strong to make his plan happen. This bedroom assigned to him had a neat trick to it that would help him. The room was attached to the rest of the servant hallways.

"Eat, train, and memorize the palace ways," Creek decided as he ate, "Then get Branch out of here and to Poppy as quickly as possible. Seeing her will jog his memories and then your mistakes will be fixed. Well…Branch will be safe and you'll be alone again, Mate, but you made your own bed, didn't you?"

Sighing, Creek pushed the tray away as he walked to sit on the bed while he remembered the cloying loneliness that pulled at him to seek out the ice trolls to begin with. It had been painful, being so alone.

"Deal with it," Creek ordered himself as he hastily wiped away a tear, "Just…it will never be the same again. Get over it."

Creek felt eyes on him and jumped when he saw Frost staring at him from the doorway that led to Branch's room.

"He will always be Branch," Frost spoke finally as Creek realized the king had the wrong idea for his tears, "He is not lost to you, Creek. You should sleep. My brother will not wake for at least a day or two. Get some rest."

"Yes, your majesty," Creek whispered as Frost frowned softly before bustling in and actually working to tuck the smaller troll under the covers once he'd help Creek slide of his boots, "Um…what?"

"I think possibly you've been under a lot of strain for a long time," Frost began as Creek allowed the covers to be pulled over him, "Get some sleep and we will all start over again when you wake. You will train and be a good warrior. That is all you need to worry about now. Branch is safe and so are you. Rest."

"Thank you, King Frost."

Frost seemed surprised by the gratitude and nodded before turning away. Creek watched the larger troll leave before rolling over to actually sleep. Branch needed him to be sharp. It was Creek's responsibility now to get Branch home safely and that was what the troll vowed to do.

oOo

Poppy shivered hard as she tried to push her way through the snow storm that whipped around her and her small band. This whole trip had been bad from the first step away from the village. Creek was going to pay so much!

"Poppy!" Guy called, reaching her side as the pink troll stopped, "We can't see anything through this mess! We need shelter!"

"I would say that is true," a loud voice proclaimed as Poppy and Guy gasped and spun to see a large being looming over them before an obvious troll pulled his hood slightly back, "What in tarnation is a bunch of warm climate wimps doing on ice troll lands?"

"Well, we are trying to rescue one of our tribe," Poppy admitted, shivering hard as the troll studied her and glanced over the rest of the shivering group with a frown on his face, "He was kidnapped by a banished troll and we believe he was taking Branch to the ice palace."

"Hm," the troll hummed with a shake of his head, "Won't make it there any time soon. First, howler's hit. Can't leave you lot out in this. Hm. Follow me."

Poppy shrugged at her companions, but followed the larger troll as he strode away. He seemed nice enough. The stranger led them to a grouping of rocks that surprisingly turned out to be the entrance of a bunker that was very similar to the one that Branch had constructed. It felt nice to be out of the cold, but who was their host?

"Um…thank you very much, Mr…uh?" Poppy tried as the troll pulled off his outer furs.

"Thorn," the troll snorted, shaking snow from his ice-white hair, "Names Thorn. This way."

Poppy sighed happily when she stepped into the next room and found a cheerful, crackling fire burning in the fireplace. This was a nice place. Kind of plain, but cozy.

"Get warm and tell me more about why you are here," Thorn ordered, "My lands are not safe for sunny-folk like you."

"Wait, Pop," Cooper whispered, "Maybe this dude's in with that Creek."

"Creek? The little purple fellow?" Thorn asked, making Poppy gasp once again and nod frantically, "I am certainly not _in_ with that creature. Didn't like him."

"You…you _know_ Creek?" Poppy questioned as Thorn spat irritably into the fire.

"Saw him when he was driven to the ice palace from being found half frozen. I trade there on occasions and happened to be in the royal sled that picked the twerp up," Thorn began as Poppy listened with her friends, "Was asking to join our tribe. Little, warm-blooded trolls like you can't handle our weathers for long so he was turned away, but then he began to beg like a weakling."

"Then what happened?" Poppy pushed.

"Just began warbling on and was about to be thrown out of the palace when your Creek made an interesting connection," Thorn continued, "Said how weird it was that one of his old tribemates had what looked like ice troll coloring which made the king and queen take notice immediately. Ya see, you warmer climate trolls have blues, but not the ice blues and cobalts of my people so I think the royal siblings assumed that a troll with winter coloration was a traitor to our tribe who'd left his post. Traitors are not tolerated by my people. King Frost made Creek a deal. Bring him that tribemate and Creek just might be allowed into the ice tribe."

"So _that's_ why Creek kidnapped Branch," Chenille gasped as her twin nodded, "That was pointless. Branch has an exotic coloration, but he isn't an ice troll. He was born into our tribe."

"Interesting," Thorn said as he began to add wood to the fire, "The king may toss the two into this howler for wasting his time if that be the case."

"But Branch is _innocent_ ," Poppy exclaimed in a panic as Thorn raised an eyebrow at her.

To be continued…

I'm so excited!

There is a lovely artist called Neiyoko that drew a wonderful picture of Branch beside his brother and sister. Neiyoko must have crawled straight into my head and pulled Frost and Crystal out because the twins are perfect. Go to Neiyoko's Corner and you can see the artwork.

Thank you, Neiyoko!

Review and tell me what you think of everything. I'd love to hear from everyone.

TTFN!


	6. Chapter 6

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Six**

Poppy sighed happily when she stepped into the next room and found a cheerful, crackling fire burning in the fireplace. This was a nice place. Kind of plain, but cozy.

"Get warm and tell me more about why you are here," Thorn ordered, "My lands are not safe for sunny-folk like you."

"Wait, Pop," Cooper whispered, "Maybe this dude's in with that Creek."

"Creek? The little purple fellow?" Thorn asked, making Poppy gasp once again and nod frantically, "I am certainly not _in_ with that creature. Didn't like him."

"You…you _know_ Creek?" Poppy questioned as Thorn spat irritably into the fire.

"Saw him when he was driven to the ice palace from being found half frozen. I trade there on occasions and happened to be in the royal sled that picked the twerp up," Thorn began as Poppy listened with her friends, "Was asking to join our tribe. Little, warm-blooded trolls like you can't handle our weathers for long so he was turned away, but then he began to beg like a weakling."

"Then what happened?" Poppy pushed.

"Just began warbling on and was about to be thrown out of the palace when your Creek made an interesting connection," Thorn continued, "Said how weird it was that one of his old tribemates had what looked like ice troll coloring which made the king and queen take notice immediately. Ya see, you warmer climate trolls have blues, but not the ice blues and cobalts of my people so I think the royal siblings assumed that a troll with winter coloration was a traitor to our tribe who'd left his post. Traitors are not tolerated by my people. King Frost made Creek a deal. Bring him that tribemate and Creek just might be allowed into the ice tribe."

"So _that's_ why Creek kidnapped Branch," Chenille gasped as her twin nodded, "That was pointless. Branch has an exotic coloration, but he isn't an ice troll. He was born into our tribe."

"Interesting," Thorn said as he began to add wood to the fire, "The king may toss the two into this howler for wasting his time if that be the case."

"But Branch is _innocent_ ," Poppy exclaimed in a panic as Thorn raised an eyebrow at her, "He was taken against his will and he's…he's sick or hurt. I know it! You were kind to us so not all ice trolls are mean, right? You could have left us outside to freeze, but you didn't, Mr. Thorn. Your king wouldn't hurt Branch if his being brought here wasn't by choice, right?"

"Probably not," Thorn agreed as the other trolls sighed in relief, "I might have been too blunt with you so calm your fears. Mean, huh? Ice trolls aren't mean. We just survive. Ice trolls are colder, but not unreasonable. Our sibling rulers are firm and fair. You'll be able to meet them to inquire about this Branch in about a fortnight."

"Wait, what?" Poppy's horrified voice exclaimed, "Two weeks? I can't wait two weeks to know if Branch is alright. He needs me!"

"Boyfriend," DJ Suki informed the larger troll as he nodded his head in understanding.

"That he might, but howler storms last for two weeks," Thorn explained as Poppy groaned, "There is no traveling far within them so making it to the ice palace is impossible until then and you have to hope that the next howler isn't on the horizon. You've arrived at what we ice trolls call winter."

"I can't wait," Poppy moaned, pacing in agitation, "Creek's got my lad. Branch is mine. What if he's freezing right now? I've got to leave!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Thorn called as he grabbed at Poppy before she could race away, "Look. I didn't mean to scare you one. My king and queen are twin siblings that rule us wisely. If they were angered, it would be Creek to pay the price and not an innocent troll. If Branch isn't a traitor to my tribe then I'm sure he's safely at the palace now. You will die out in that storm and can't help your lad then, right?"

"Right," Poppy whispered as her friends gathered to soothe her, "I am the queen of my tribe, Mr. Thorn. Would you allow us to stay with you until we can travel to the palace? We have rations we can trade for help."

"A queen, aye?" Thorn snorted, tossing his long white hair behind his shoulder, "Well, Queenie, I will trade nothing for offering simple shelter. I'll even help you get to the palace to offer my witness to my leaders about how hard you were trying to reach your little tribemate. For now, just rest. We ain't going anywhere anytime soon."

"Thank you," Poppy sighed, looking forlorn as the surly, but kind troll led her to a chair, "Oh, Branch. I'm trying so hard to reach you."

"And we will," Biggie reassured, tucking Mr. Dinkles in his blanket tighter, "You heard Mr. Thorn, Branch is probably at the palace and enjoying his little adventure since he could prove he isn't a traitor to the ice trolls. He knows, without a doubt, that you'd already be on your way, right?"

"I hope so," Poppy groaned, looking sad as the gathered trolls glanced at one another.

No one spoke out because there was no reassurance that could be offered since no one knew what was really happening at the palace.

oOo

Creek groaned as he limped to his room. First day of training was hard. Very hard and the pain from his vows was throbbing. Branding hurt! He cursed when he stepped into his room before pausing at the muffled sounds coming from the door linking his room to Branch's. The troll hurried into Branch's room and saw Queen Crystal holding a thrashing Branch down.

"What's happening?" Creek gasped, running over to help as Branch moaned and jerked in his sleep.

"He's fighting the cleansing," Crystal snapped, practically laying atop her brother, "Little One's got a strong will and doesn't understand what is going on. Here we go. Come on."

Creek watched as the queen placed her necklace gem to her brother's forehead while the opal-like stone glowed softly. Branch thrashed one last time before growing still and silent. Frost raced into the room with Healer Bhen behind him right as Branch's eyes fluttered slowly open.

"Wha?" Branch groaned as Creek's eyes bugged out of his head.

"What is wrong with his _eyes_?!" Creek hissed, seeing nothing but a silvery glow coming from Branch's usual blue eyes.

Branch mumbled softly as he closed his eyes again before blinking them open to glance around the room in confusion. Creek couldn't get over how different the blue troll looked with his eyes so changed.

"A response to his medicine," Crystal answered, giving Creek a warning look as she gestured in secret to her necklace while Frost hurried over to lean over the bed, "How do you feel, Little Brother?"

"B-brother?" Branch breathed, sounding tired and weak, "Who? Where am I?"

Creek's guilt raced raw red within him as he listened to the twins basically lying to Branch over an "illness" and "memory loss." The poor troll knew no better and seemed to buy the whole plot with no reservations once he was able to understand what the twins were telling him. The real Branch would have been more cautious.

"So…I'm a prince and have been sick?" Branch asked with trusting innocence as his elder siblings held his hands in theirs, "You are my king and queen?"

"Yes, but more importantly we are your older brother and sister," Frost explained as Branch watched him with those strange silver eyes of his, "You have been very ill and the medicine you needed to get well has affected the color of your eyes and your memories. No worries, Little One, Crystal and I will help you relearn anything you lost and you have your Creek here to help you too."

"Creek?" Branch repeated as Frost pointed at said troll, "Hello. I…we know one another?"

"Yes, we do," Creek offered, fisting his hands behind his back in anger at the twins, "I'm your guard and…and your friend. You probably already noticed that you and I are different from your siblings."

"Yes," Branch agreed, comparing his hand size to Frost's as the larger king chuckled at him, "I don't feel like a child, but I'm small."

"We share a mother, but not the same father," Crystal gently spoke as Branch regarded her silently, "Your father was of another tribe that are a bit smaller than the rest of our tribe which is why you are more delicate framed, but your ice is strong. You are where you should be, among your true tribe. You are young, but not a child. You and Creek are special from the rest of our tribe because you have abilities that he will help you relearn. We are so glad you are finally on the mend, Little One."

"I'm sorry I worried you," Branch offered, looking confused and a bit shaken, "Everything feels so…strange. I feel out of place and lost."

"It's going to be okay, Little Brother. You will relearn everything again and we will make new memories," Frost soothed as Branch smiled up at him, "For now, Bhen here is going to give you a quick exam to make sure you are continuing to heal and then let's try to get some food in you, okay? That's my brother."

Creek hid a frown as he watched Branch being so manipulated. This was wrong. All of this was wrong, wrong, _wrong_.

"Creek, get my bag," Bhen ordered as the troll jumped to do as asked, "Good. You go to your room now and allow the royal family to get reacquainted. I will see to you later now that I can see how stiffly you are moving. First day of training, right?"

"Right," Creek sighed before walking silently back to his room to wait alone, "Wrong. All of this."

It was late that night that Creek snuck back into Branch's room to check on him and was a bit surprised to see the troll awake.

"Hello," Branch greeted as Creek offered him a smile, "I'm sorry, but do we really know one another?"

"Yes," Creek snorted softly, "Right about now, you'd probably be choking me for walking in on you without knocking."

"I would?" Branch gasped as Creek nodded, "I'm a mean prince?"

"Not mean. I'm a silly troll that has driven you crazy for years," Creek denied as Branch chuckled at him, "How do you feel?"

"Tired of that question," Branch frowned out as Creek's heart raced at seeing something familiar in the other troll's demeanor finally, "Very lost. None of what I've been told feels familiar."

Branch looked back towards the window with an odd expression on his face. Creek discovered the truth in the troll's aura. The prince was frightened and trying to hide the fact. Creek felt it and the knowledge made him angrier than he'd been all day.

"I'm here, Mate," Creek reassured as Branch glanced back at him in surprise, "I know you and I'll keep you safe. I swear to you that everything is going to be fine. You just trust in me, okay?"

Branch seemed to be studying Creek carefully before nodding.

"Thank you. I…I really need a friend right now," Branch breathed as Creek crossed the room to sit beside him, "Everything is so confusing and I just don't _feel_ like a prince."

"Well, you are a prince," Creek insisted, since this was the truth, "And King Frost and Queen Crystal are your older siblings. They care for you a lot."

"We do," Frost said as Creek and Branch jumped while the king stepped into the room, "Little One, you should be asleep."

"I was a bit unsure and unable to stop thinking so many thoughts, but Creek has made me feel a lot better," Branch explained as his brother came over to tuck him in some more before Frost startled when his hand touched the smaller troll's arm, "I'm feeling a bit warm, Brother."

"Hm. Fevers up a little more," Frost sighed, feeling Branch's forehead with a frown before he rose to fill another cup with the tea that Creek knew Branch enjoyed that was always kept brewing over the fireplace, "Okay, Baby Brother. First lesson. Take the mug in both hands."

Branch did so and Creek watched as Frost guided the ill troll in using frost to chill the tea down in a matter of seconds. The demonstration shocked Creek to his core. Branch really did have ice abilities.

"I…I did it," Branch gasped as his brother grinned proudly at him, "I just felt it flow from my fingertips. How?"

"Your ice half," Frost insisted, urging Branch to sip the tea, "You will be amazing once you are fully trained in your abilities. For now, just drink up to help with your fever and then it is time for bed. For both of you. Goodnight, Creek."

"Goodnight, my king. Prince Branch," Creek answered as he rose to leave.

"Goodnight, Creek," Branch called as the other troll paused to glance back, "Thank you. I feel a lot better thanks to you."

Creek nodded and offered a smile before slipping back into his room. The troll wasn't surprised at King Frost coming in a little later.

"You did well, but the whole kingdom has been ordered to keep Branch's original origins a secret," Frost began as Creek listened, "Don't hurt Branch by forcing me to end your life, Boy. You will keep the knowledge you know a secret from my brother. Am I understood, Creek?"

"As you wish, my lord," Creek promised, crossing his fingers in secret, "I live only to please."

"Only if that benefits you," Frost snorted.

"Wrong. I do what is needed for Prince Branch. He is my reason to please you," Creek snapped, losing his temper, "Is it so wrong to think that what you and your sister did is something that your brother wouldn't really want? Prince Branch was given no choice in what was done to him. I think what you and the queen did to your own brother is horrible. He's scared and unsure. I knew that would be how it would be with your deplorable cleansing."

"My brother will forget those fears as he develops among his people," Frost pushed as Creek scoffed, "Your words are not meant to be disrespectful so I forgive you _this_ time, but watch yourself. Branch said it himself, he needs a friend. Be a proper bodyguard and friend within your new tribe, Wart."

" _Only_ for your brother," Creek allowed as Frost glared at him, "I will show you respect more when you've earned it. Right now I just see a pushy troll who is manipulating his brother."

"You truly don't back down, do you?" Frost chuckled as Creek looked away, "You are twisting the situation. Don't you see that Branch has forgotten the hurt of losing what family he knew about? Now he's got a family again, Creek. He will be happier among his real people with my sister and I to watch over him. This is a better life for him. That is not manipulation, but love."

Creek's heart hurt at seeing that Frost truly believed his words. His heart also twinged more painfully when he recognized some of that same type of reasoning in the words he'd spoken to Poppy when he sold the tribe out. What a fool he'd been for a long, long time.

"I understand," Creek lied, hiding his fisted hands once again, "I'll listen and obey."

"Good," Frost grinned out, "Rest because each training day gets harder. Good luck, Creek."

Creek groaned when he plopped into bed and groaned more when he rose the next day. Each day felt harder than the next, but the one bright spot was to see Branch finally healing. It had been a bit of a problem for the twins when Branch's natural intelligence began putting together some clues. Like when he asked about the rope burns around his wrist and had to be lied to that he'd needed to be tied down in the throes of a fever seizure. Branch was learning his royal duties little by little once he was able to move about more a good week later and Creek frowned every time he saw the heavy, crystal headpiece that Branch was supposed to wear to show his rank.

"Thing shouldn't be on his head," Creek muttered when he saw Branch secretly rubbing at the irritating crown after another assembly of some sort as the prince followed after his siblings, "Blasted twin nuisances."

"I heard that," Branch whispered as Creek blushed hard, "My siblings mean well so hold your tongue."

"They are trying to make you shorter with the weight of that thing," Creek whispered back, making Branch hide a snort of laughter behind a fake cough, "The leather and furs you wear show your rank enough. The blasted crown is overkill."

"It was mine when I was prince," Frost joined in as Branch giggled at being caught, "Let me make some more alterations on this. Thought I'd made it small enough. Let me see."

Frost lifted the crown as his hands seemed to almost glow a white light. Branch watched in fascination as Frost's magic manipulated the crystal like working on an ice sculpture. He wondered if he'd have that ability and sighed happily as a much lighter crown was settle back on his forehead. Creek's eyes rolling didn't escape the young prince's notice and he hid a smile. This guard fascinated him the most since they were the only ones with a mane that stood up and Creek watched over him so carefully.

"How's that?"

"Much better, Brother," Branch answered, giving a nod to his sister when Crystal turned to check on what the holdup was, "Frost? Um…"

"Yes?" Frost pushed, seeing his brother's nervousness as he stooped to see what was bothering the lad, "What is wrong, Little Brother?"

"I…I'm really tired," Branch admitted, trying to maintain the façade of calm royalty as he'd been instructed, "I'm sorry to show my weakness."

"It is not weakness when one has been ill," Crystal spoke as she hurried over to check Branch's temperature while Frost patted his brother's shoulder to reassure him, "No fever, but we've pushed you too hard today. Frost and I need to speak with the trade council next so Creek will take you back to your room. Get some rest and we'll come see you later, alright, Little One?"

Branch nodded as he left his siblings' side. The real Branch wouldn't listen so blindly. Creek held his anger in as he walked beside his charge. Branch glanced at him several times before finally stopping with a grunt of disgust.

"If you've got something to say, say it," Branch ordered, lifting his head to glare at Creek, "What is your problem?"

"Nothing is wrong," Creek denied as Branch raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me," Branch insisted as Creek looked away, "I might not remember very much anymore, but I know when you are not being honest, Creek. Please don't make me give you an order to tell me as one of the royal family. I want you as a friend and not as a subject."

Creek groaned softly as he stared at his feet.

To be continued…

Review and tell me what you think of everything. I'd still love to hear from everyone.

TTFN!


	7. Chapter 7

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Seven**

"If you've got something to say, say it," Branch ordered, lifting his head to glare at Creek, "What is your problem?"

"Nothing is wrong," Creek denied as Branch raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me," Branch insisted as Creek looked away, "I might not remember very much anymore, but I know when you are not being honest, Creek. Please don't make me give you an order to tell me as one of the royal family. I want you as a friend and not as a subject."

Creek groaned softly as he stared at his feet.

"I'm a bit irritated, my prince," Creek finally spat, looking back up before calming himself, "Look, it isn't your fault that I'm angry so let's just get you to your room, okay, Mate?"

"Mate? You say that a lot," Branch snorted, "You always use that word. It seems almost a part of who you are."

"Suppose it is in a way," Creek agreed as the two resumed their way, "My father used that term and I've always done the same."

"Tell me what's wrong, _Mate_ ," Branch pushed with a teasing wink.

Creek snorted as a bit of Branch's naturally dry humor emerged. It was good to see a glimpse of who Branch had once been.

"Fine, my prince," Creek finally allowed, "I don't like how hard you are being pushed. You _just_ started recovering, for all trolls' sake. You should be resting more and not being paraded about like a trophy of some sort. That is what I'm angry about."

"You are kind to care so much, but it is my fault," Branch advised as Creek blinked at him, "If I hadn't gotten sick and forgot so much, I'd not have to relearn my duties. I can't believe all that I'm missing. I barely retained anything since I can hardly remember anything clearly. That frustrates me. Ice trolls do not allow weakness. I'm so ashamed."

"I could just… _gah_!" Creek fussed as Branch glanced at him in surprise when the purple-skinned troll threw his arms up in frustration, "You are not to ever feel shame. _Ever_ , Prince Branch. Nothing you are going through is your fault. Everything will be fine very, very soon."

"You keep saying that too," Branch blurted, offering a shy smile as Creek smiled softly back at him in hopes of offering some comfort, "How do you know that? What if I can't be the prince I was before my illness?"

"Because I know you well, my prince. You are too stubborn to allow anything to keep you from doing whatever you need to do," Creek chuckled as Branch tilted his head at him, "You survive. That is one of your greatest strengths, Mate. Everything is going to be fine. I promise."

"Thank you," Branch whispered, looking away in embarrassment, "You always make me feel so much better, Creek. I don't know what I'd do without your words of encouragement sometimes. Really, thank you, but please don't tell our king about this. He…Frost is trying so hard to ease my way, but I see that weakness is not forgiven among my tribe. I need to show my strength so my siblings can trust in me again. I don't wish to be seen as a child or disappoint my people.

"You are no child, nor will you ever disappoint anyone," Creek soothed, "You are learning a lot very fast. Slow down a little, Prince Branch. It is okay to say when things are too much for you. That is not weakness, but wisdom.

'You are correct," Branch agreed, blushing as he looked down again, "I thank you. That seems to be words I just keep repeating to you, Creek. I will be glad when I feel surer within myself. I know I will be fine with all the support so many show me. Excuse me now. I really am tired so I'm going to go lay down. You are dismissed."

Creek watched as a Branch entered his room before the purple-skinned troll stepped over to the small door that led to his bedroom. He secretly watched as Branch settled in bed from the door that joined their rooms before nodding to himself as he gathered what he needed. It was time for more exploring while Branch was safely sleeping. It shocked him sometimes how vulnerable and young Branch seemed at present. Stripped of his memories, Branch was having to "relearn" everything that he thought he'd lost.

"What you've really lost is what makes you who you are, Mate," Creek thought as he checked on his charge one last time, "You need Poppy. Once you are back with her, I know I can help you jog the memories that have been suppressed. You'll be Branch again. The real one and not this unsure creature you've become. I see a younger version of Branch in you, but not the troll you are deep inside. Time to fix that."

Creek crept through the inner workings of the palace as he continued adding to his hand drawn map. He was beginning to pick up on the lay of the land and the pattern of the guard patrols. He just needed to get a handle on this weather.

"Want to tell me where you've been?" was Creek's greeting once he entered his room and found Kiv waiting for him.

"Exploring," Creek answered, glad that he'd already hidden his map away in the guard uniform he wore, "Trying to learn the palace grounds so I can be of more assistance to Prince Branch in relearning all he needs to know."

"So, the hidden sled I found and supplies are not yours?" Kiv pushed as Creek remained nonchalant despite his panic building, "Talk to me, Creek. Are you planning on abandoning your post?"

"No. I'd never leave Prince Branch," Creek denied quickly as Kiv studied him closely.

"There were too many supplies for just one, little troll," Kiv began as Creek hid his unease, "What are you planning? You aren't…you are, aren't you?"

"Confused, Mate," Creek huffed crossing his arms, "I'm _what_ exactly?

"You're planning on taking the little prince with you, right?" Kiv demanded, making Creek gasp in horror that his plan had been discovered so completely, "You are! How can I help?"

"Um… _what_?" Creek breathed, looking in shock at the silvery guard that stood before him.

"I heard everything you said to King Frost on the evening that the twin rulers erased their brother's memories and in that cell the next day. I also eavesdropped the evening King Frost spoke to you in your room since I was guarding the prince's door," Kiv admitted with a shake of his head, "I am proud of being ice troll and love my monarchy, but after that final conversation I overhead…I was ashamed for the first time. Ashamed to know that the young prince had his mind basically kidnapped and now he is as we see today. I see his strength and determination, but that is not the young troll that first awoke when we brought him here. What are you trying to do?"

"Get Prince Branch back to his real home," Creek sighed, taking a seat as Kiv did the same, "Look, Mate, the real prince has a lovely lass he adores named Poppy who is the queen of the warm climate trolls. They are truly soulmates. I know that if I can get our prince to Poppy, whatever spell is on him can be broken so he remembers himself. Only when he is complete can Branch make the decisions that are his own to make. Manipulating him is wrong."

"I agree with you, even if that makes me a traitor to my king and queen," Kiv offered, "Ice trolls are tough and not full of a lot of charm, but we are not kidnappers. That is what I feel happened to Prince Branch. You stole him and now his siblings have made things worse. You are trying so hard to help our prince now, but you were willing to steal him to be a part of this tribe. Why this change of heart?"

"I was hurt and lonely," Creek groaned, looking down in shame, "I was angry that I'd been banished and wanted someone else to feel the same for a moment. I thought that if Prince Branch was with me and feeling the same…it was stupid, I thought I'd feel better. I had convinced myself that he took Poppy from me, but he didn't. I have a bad habit of placing blame on others rather than acknowledging my own faults. My past actions ruined any chances of being with Poppy and I had actually realized that the prince and she were destined for one another long ago. I just didn't want to accept the truth. I worked up this bogus notion in my head that Prince Branch would just get used to being here and we'd be in this together, kind of like when we were little…like I had a friend again."

"But you were wrong?" Kiv asked as Creek nodded.

"I wanted to force my will on someone else that I decided had wronged me, but _I_ wronged _him_ ," Creek continued, "Prince Branch kept to himself when he lost his colors so I decided he was selfish, but he never was. He was the strongest of my tribe because he endured countless lonely days in his goal to keep the rest of the tribe safe. He sacrificed himself to protect others, thinking he was a curse. _I've_ been his curse recently and brought him to this, but I'm going to fix it all. I'm going to take Prince Branch home and help him remember himself. I'm going to stop being the arrogant bully I allowed myself to become and be a better troll. Prince Branch has inspired me to want to change myself which is why I have to protect him from even his family."

"The king and queen?" Kiv pushed as Creek nodded, "The little prince is precious to them. They will follow their blood. "

"I hope so, Mate," Creek snorted as the guard glanced at him in surprise, "I want them to see the strength of their _real_ brother. I want them to respect who he is and accept his choices so they can be a real family, but Prince Branch needs to be with Poppy and not here. He cannot be separated from his soul mate. They need one another. Poppy is the prince's strength."

"Why have you not mentioned this Poppy to the twins before now?" Kiv pointed out, "Maybe they'd have reconsidered the cleansing."

"Or maybe they'd eliminate someone who'd hinder their plan of making Prince Branch a full ice troll," Creek snapped as Kiv flinched, "Your king could only talk about what a strong warrior his brother could be for the tribe. Would he have really cared that Prince Branch loves a lass so completely that they complete one another? Or would he see the love for Poppy as a weakness? My actions endangered my tribe once before and I can't allow that to happen again. I couldn't take the chance that your king would order a war against my old tribe to keep the prince here. You ice trolls are pretty black and white thinkers."

"Perhaps," Kiv hummed sadly, "We are survivors, but have we lost ourselves so much that we'd ignore another troll's feelings and needs? Maybe it would be a good thing for King Frost and Queen Crystal to see their brother with this Poppy. Maybe the two need to be reminded of what love looks like again. Their upbringing was harsh after the disappearance of their mother and the two turned colder than was necessary. I am torn, even now, because they are so happy having the little prince here."

"But Prince Branch _doesn't_ belong here and you _know_ that," Creek urged as Kiv nodded, "Please help me get him home and then bring your king and queen to see their brother. All three can be happy if they can accept one another for who they are. Maybe Prince Branch will even decide to come back, but let that be _his_ choice and no one else's. I just want to make things right again and then life will happen as it is meant to when the ones involved can think for themselves. Please, Kiv. You offered to help before. Please help me now. Help me, help your prince. Prince Branch needs us, Mate."

"I vowed to my king to keep his brother safe," Kiv spoke as Creek watched him warily, "I feel like helping you is still keeping my promise. Tell me your plan."

Hope filled Creek as he settled next to the larger guard. Kiv's aura had no dishonesty mixed within. Finally, things were looking up.

oOo

"Ugh! Snow and wind!"

Thorn looked up from playing a game of checkers with Guy Diamond and shrugged as Poppy continued to fuss over the weather. Howlers were howlers. They ended when they were ready.

"Oh, _divine_ , Darling," Stain cooed over the braids she and her twin were twisting in his mane _, "_ So très chic. How do you get anything done with your hair getting in the way?"

"Don't get in the way," Thorn snorted, taking out two of Guy's pieces in one move while the little, sparkly troll frowned, "Just tie the stuff back with a cord. Never bothered with braids like the royal court. How do you sunny trolls get through doors with that hair of yours? Do you get stuck?"

"No. Our hair moves when we need it to," Chenille giggled as her twin and she displayed some of their hair abilities while Thorn whistled in appreciation, "Is it true that you can't do that with your hair, Thorn?"

"Course not. I'm of ice," Thorn denied, waving a hand as two, ice tiaras formed on the twins heads while the rest of the warm climate trolls gaped in surprise, "Ice trolls use our ice for protection and to create shelters."

"But why doesn't the ice melt?" Biggie asked, pointing to the walls of the bunker that were closest to the fire.

"Comes from within me," Thorn spoke as he won his game against Guy before noticing the blank stares, "Troll ice doesn't melt unless the troll wants the ice to melt. We control it like a part of our body."

"Like our hair," Poppy sighed, coming to sit down unhappily, "My people can't use our hair constantly without needing rest. How do you maintain all the ice you form on a regular basis?"

"Don't know," Thorn hummed, standing to stir some stew simmering above the fire, "Feel it always in the back of my mind and I just do what is needed."

"Must be a strain," DJ Suki called as Thorn closed his eyes for a moment in what looked like deep thought, "Mr. Thorn?"

"Not a strain," Thorn admitted when he glanced back at the orange-haired troll, "But always there. Guess ice trolls are just used to maintaining our ice. It is as natural as blinking our eyes or breathing. Stews ready."

"When will the weather be done with?" Poppy moped as Thorn chuckled at her while the Snack Pack hurried over for some dinner, "It has been over two weeks. I've got to reach Branch."

"I know, Queenie, your Branch needs you. Heard that hundreds of times by now," Thorn hummed as he began dishing bowls of stew out to his eager audience, "But you all picked a terrible time to need to travel. I don't usually try another trading trip to the palace until after the wind howling season. Howlers are unpredictable and this is one doozy of a storm. Ain't safe to travel in."

"I want my Branch," Poppy whimpered as Guy handed her a bowl, "I'm sick of all this snow."

"That's why you ain't an ice troll," Thorn pointed out as Poppy nodded at him, "Love me some snow and ice, but was born knowing my lands. This Branch laddie must be pretty important to step into lands you don't belong in."

"He is to me," Poppy insisted, walking to eat her stew alone by the one window the bunker possessed.

"Soul bonded," Biggie whispered as the Snack Pack nodded around him, "Looking back, I think those two have always been connected."

"Makes sense to me," Guy agreed, "Mr. Thorn, do you have any clue as to when we can leave for the palace? Poppy's getting desperate and we fear she'll take off on her own."

"I think the storm will let up in three to four days," Thorn spoke loud and clear as Poppy bounced up, looking excited, "Don't feel another howler brewing on this one's tail so we should have a good window to reach the ice palace. Hear that, Queenie?"

"I do!" Poppy gushed, rushing over to hug the ice troll as Thorn startled at all the touching, "You are so much like my Branch. He took a lot of time to get used to hugs."

"Did he?" Thorn asked, narrowing his eyes as he thought, "And that Creek critter said that your Branch's colors were pretty similar to my tribe. Tell me more about your laddie, Queenie. What do you know of Branch?"

"He's wonderful," Poppy sighed as her friends smiled around her, "Had a pretty rough beginning due to Bergens, but now he has learned to be happy again and he's just the sweetest, most kindest troll I've ever known and…I'm going to strangle Creek with my hair when I find that…that louse who stole my troll!"

"Good thoughts there," Thorn teased as Poppy blushed, "So Branch is a warm climate troll too? Who are his parents?"

"Poppy was too young to know Branch's parents since they both passed away before she was born," Biggie advised as Thorn turned to him, "Branch's father was a gatherer. Knew the forest like no one else. Branch inherited a lot of his dad's traits. Hm. I was always told that Branch's mother was a bit of a puzzle. She was the spitting image of her son in lassie form. Dark mane and blue skin, but she was found by Branch's father wondering in the forest all alone. No one knew her. It was said that she must have been a lone troll that had left the Troll Tree prior to Bergens deciding to eat trolls which was why no one knew who she was before joining the tribe."

"Eat trolls? That's _disgusting_!" Thorn growled, "I'd stab an ice spear through their hearts if they tried that with my people. Or yours too now that I see I like wee, sunny trolls."

"Bergens aren't a threat any longer," Biggie soothed as Thorn relaxed, "All I know was that Branch's parents seemed happy. I was pretty little then, but I remember Branch's birth. He was real tiny, but was a strong baby. His parents were killed three, short days after his birth. He was raised by his grandmother then, but she was taken by a Bergen when Branch was just a tot. He disappeared for a long time after that, but reemerged after our escape from the Bergens, grey and closed off to everyone. Hated singing, dancing, or any type of physical touching. Poppy helped him with that after an eventful adventure years and years later which helped him regain his colors, but that is a different story."

"We've got the time thanks to the storm," Thorn pointed out as Poppy perked up, "Tell me more of this adventure. Branch intrigues me. There are tales of a few of my people going grey. The life of ice can be trying."

Poppy eagerly started her tale. If she couldn't be with Branch, it was nice to talk about him. Helped ease the knot of worry she kept in her heart ever since Creek took her lad from her. Hopefully, she'd get him back and things would be okay again. Hopefully.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Eight**

Branch eagerly fired a jet of ice at his brother as Frost whooped and dodged the onslaught. It was nice to finally work up a bit of a sweat instead of feeling cooped up by his health. Crystal clapped from nearby.

"That's it, Baby Brother," Crystal cheered, watching Branch use his hair to push Frost backwards, "You are getting lighter on your feet."

"But not light _enough_!" Frost teased, snatching Branch up to scrub a hand through the troll's mane while the younger troll grumbled and kicked playfully at his brother, "Looks like Creek's work with you is paying off. You are doing better with this mess of mane. Not a lot of stamina to keep up the fight in you yet, but you are still on the mend."

"Stop," Branch huffed with a joking grin as Frost finally allowed him back on his feet before sobering, "Are you sure that this is my weapon, Brother? It doesn't feel natural in my hand."

Frost exchanged a look with his sister before snatching up the blunt dagger Branch was training with.

"You hadn't decided on which was your chosen weapon yet, Little One," Frost lied as Branch seemed to buy the lie, "This is one of the lightest daggers we have, but I've always felt you would be more of a spear troll."

"Makes sense," Crystal agreed as the eldest grabbed a spear from the wall.

"Look, Branch," Frost instructed, moving in practiced moves across the floor with his spear, "I think this would give you good reach since you are smaller and a spear can be made light enough for you, but sturdy and strong. Spears give an ease of movement that would work with the defenses your hair allows you to have."

"If I've been training in several different weapons to choose one, where are the practice weapons?" Branch asked as Frost straightened to hide his discomfort, "Brother?"

"At the snow fort," Crystal blurted as Branch cocked his head at her, "We forgot to bring them back here in our hurry to get you to Healer Bhen when you fell so ill, Little One. Your practice weapons are there. Frost and I have already commissioned others to be made for you. It will be several seasons before you will travel among the forts, Branch. Your health is too delicate right now and you need to relearn your skills in battle before leaving the safety of the palace walls."

"Are our lands plagued with dangers so bad that leaving means a battle every time we leave?" Branch questioned as Frost eased the irritating crown back on his younger brother's forehead before replacing his own circlet.

"Not as bad as that, no," Frost chuckled, "You will need to relearn our lands' weather patterns to recognize when storms are brewing. You also need better control of your ice to make shelter and to protect you against the cold. Plus, there are the ice animals that hunt our people and the threat of Bergens."

"Brother, Creek said Bergens are no longer a threat," Branch advised as Frost snorted, "He was quite adamant, Frost."

"I trust no creatures that once ate our kind," Frost denied, pulling Branch closer to his side in anxiety, "Bergens have caused a lot of pain for your father's people and we have a duty to protect our tribe, Little Brother. We must always be on guard and one step ahead of an enemy. That is our duty as the royal family."

"Of course," Branch agreed with a frown, "But how do we stop what is so much larger than we are? Unless…"

"Unless, what?" Crystal pushed as Branch grinned up at her.

"Unless you use a hidden ice trap," Branch answered, making his siblings grin back at him, "Cover the thin ice with snow and the Bergens would fall right through with their weight."

"You've been studying. Clever, Little One, and that is why you are our little brother," Frost bragged before startling at a cry of pain and a thud that echoed from nearby, "Ice Wart, you should be _dodging_ the ice and not running _into_ it."

Branch frowned at his older brother before hurrying forward. Kiv sent Branch a look of apology. He'd been on the receiving end of a tongue lashing from the young prince before about being too rough with Creek.

"Blah, blah blah," Creek hissed under his breath before gratefully taking the hand that Branch offered him to stand back up so he could dust the ice bits off his clothing, "I'm doing better, your majesty."

"That you are, but faster on your feet," Frost snorted as Kiv bent to check on Creek, "Why don't you enjoy a soak with my brother, Ice Wart? You've done well today and your prince has pushed himself a bit more than I anticipated. A nice bath in the hot spring will ease any sore muscles for you both. Off you go."

"Right," Creek agreed, limping after Branch as the two left the training room, "Oh, ow, Mate. Don't be angry at Kiv, Prince Branch. He's doing his duty as your siblings have instructed."

"I'll be talking with them too," Branch bit out as he slowed his steps to allow for Creek to catch up, "Do you need to see a healer?"

"No. I'm fine," Creek soothed as the prince gave him a look of doubt, "A soak in that spring will help with the muscle strain. I promise. How do you feel? You worked out more than I've seen you do since you first woke, my prince."

"A bit tired. Sore," Branch allowed, "Alive. Felt good to not be treated like an invalid for a change. You look worn to the bone. Your training seems to be more torture than true instruction to be a guard, honor guard or not."

"I'm warm climate troll," Creek sighed, limping even more so before nodding his thanks as Branch pulled his arm over his shoulder to offer some support, "I've never trained in anything so strenuous besides dancing. I'm leagues behind you."

"How so when I remember nothing?" Branch snorted before being brought to a halt as Creek stopped suddenly.

"You've been sick, but your muscles and survival instincts are ten times better than mine," Creek explained as Branch blinked at him, "You've always been a survivalist. You dig down and won't budge. Your father was like that to a point."

"How so?" Branch eagerly demanded as the two resumed their walk, "I have no memories of my parents, remember?"

"Hm," Creek nodded out, remembering the altered story that Frost had demanded he memorize, but thankfully all of this information was the truth, "Your father was a gatherer. Knew the forest inside and out. Could memorize things quickly. You are the same way. You'd have been a great asset to my old tribe, if you hadn't have been the prince of the ice trolls."

"So how did we end up here?" Branch pushed, "Especially, you. Why are you here and not with your real tribe, Creek?"

"Your mother arranged for you to be brought to your true tribe since you are royalty," Creek lied, hating the dishonesty coming from his lips, "I was sent to be your playmate when you were younger, long after your mother had passed away. There are few young among ice trolls and you were lonely. I don't regret being here."

"Did you not receive the same training that I did?" Branch huffed, "It seems you are being trained from the start, like me."

"I was viewed as too weak, being just a full-blooded, warm climate troll," Creek said, "It wasn't until recently that I was finally granted the right to train as your bodyguard, but then you grew very ill. My training was delayed. That is all over and here we are. Literally. You just missed the door to the spring, Mate."

"Oops," Branch snickered as the two entered and began undressing for their bath, "For loving ice and snow my tribe does enjoy their hot springs."

"Which is a good thing. Ooh, so nice," Creek groaned, easing into the bubbling waters, "Glad they do. So nice. Stay in here forever."

"You'd melt," Branch warned, laying his crown atop his folded leathers before taking his own seat across from Creek in the spring, "Mm, does feel good."

"Yeah," Creek breathed, closing his eyes as he evened out his breathing, "Good."

"What is that?"

Creek blinked at the question and looked up to see Branch hovering close. The purple troll looked down when his prince touched an angry, raised looking mark on Creek's skin.

"A reminder of my vows," Creek sighed, placing a hand over the branded mark of King Frost's and Queen Crystal's rule that marred the skin below his clavicle for a moment, "The red will fade with time once the burn fully heals. All those being trained as honor guards are branded in this way, Mate."

"It looks painful," Branch huffed, tracing the mark gently with his fingers before glaring at Creek, "Does this cause you pain?"

"No, my prince," Creek denied quickly, "It did for a little bit after I took my vows, but it is almost healed. I'm fine."

"Unnecessary," Branch muttered as he retreated back to his seat across from Creek.

Silence reigned as the too soaked for quite a long time before Creek's intuition began to pull at him. Branch's aura was off.

"Mate?" Creek called as Branch looked up at him, "My prince, what's wrong?"

"How do you always know when something is wrong?" Branch snorted, looking away to watch the steam rise from the spring, "You're spooky."

"Oh, you don't remember that I do a lot of meditations which has made me a bit sensitive to others' auras, do you?" Creek spoke as Branch glanced at him sharply in question, "I'm good at feeling an empathic connection to other trolls' feelings. Plus, I know you pretty decently. You are a strong, stubborn troll that hides a lot. What's bothering you?"

Branch sighed as he looked away. Creek didn't press, but patiently waited to hear what the prince had to say.

"I can't remember my mother's face," Branch whispered finally, "Did…did I forget her because I got sick?"

"No, Mate," Creek denied quickly, "You were just a baby when she died. You look just like her."

"I do?" Branch gasped, giving Creek a look of dismay, "She was that ugly?"

"Oh, _stop_ ," Creek snorted, splashing Branch in the face as the prince laughed, "You have your father's stature, hair abilities, and his wits, but everything else came from your mother with a splash of her common sense too. There is no denying that you are the twins' baby brother. You three are very similar in both looks and auras."

"It is weird, waking up to find myself with so little to hold on to," Branch hummed, as Creek hid a wince of anger for the prince, "I feel my bond to my sister and brother, but I still don't feel like a prince. Who am I for my tribe? A token prince? They have a king and queen. What am I needed for?"

Now, now," Frost spoke as he entered the room and squatted to regard his brother sternly, "I'm glad I came to check on you. Remember that you are one of the royal family, Brother. A warrior in training to protect our tribe. Never a token prince. If anything happened to Crystal and I, you are next in line to the throne. I never want to hear words like that coming from your lips. You are the crowned prince of these lands and your sister and I believe in you very much. Now get out of that water before you turn into one of those prune's Bhen likes to eat. Up. You too, Creek."

Branch allowed Frost to help him into a robe before frowning at Creek's pained look. The troll was hurting.

"Fine, I'm fine," Creek reassured, slipping into his own robe before hissing as Frost poked at his hip, "Ow, my king."

"How hard did you hit the floor?" Frost asked as Creek flushed, "Did you not go limp and roll as you've been taught?"

"No, I went ow and bam," Creek sighed as Frost snorted at him before the larger troll stilled his half smile as Branch's glare caught his eyes.

"No more training until Creek heals, Brother," Branch snapped, tapping his foot angrily, "Creek is not an ice troll. He's got to be eased into his training slower. You are being gentle with me. Why are you being so hard on Creek?"

"He's got to be tough to guard you," Frost offered before yelping at the ice that burnt his toes despite his thick boots, "Branch!"

"Oh!" Branch gasped as Creek gaped at the other troll while the ice trail retreated back to where the prince stood, "That…that wasn't on purpose. I was angry and it just happened. I'm so sorry, Brother."

"Such a little ice troll," Frost laughed, "Our people make things happen the way we want them to. That is why we survive our lands and this display just shows how your ice reacts to your emotions so not your fault. You will have better control the more you practice and I will bow to your wishes, Baby Brother. I will talk with Kiv about altering Creek's training regimen. I guess it is pretty stupid to train a warm climate troll as if he was of ice. Creek needs to gain his strength differently. I'm sorry, Wart."

"Apology accepted, my king," Creek allowed, gazing at Branch in shock.

The two dressed and Branch wouldn't hear any excuses from Creek to skip having his hip treated. Creek found himself settled in the prince's room after seeing Bhen with a nice cup of warm tea a little later. It had been nice to be treated to a private dinner with the prince instead of having to fight for a place to eat in the guard mess hall.

"Interesting way of dealing with your brother. So don't mess with you, hm?" Creek teased as Branch gave him a small smile, "What does your ice feel like?"

"Like a part of me," Branch admitted with a frown, "But it pulls at me sometimes. My siblings say that is because my ice is strong and I need to relearn my control."

Creek nodded as he sipped at his tea. The purple-skinned troll had been bothered by something ever since Branch had his ice awakened. Creek sensed the ice in Branch and it felt sharp. Almost painfully so and seemed to be growing larger…or more powerful with time. Made him wonder if that was normal for ice trolls, but getting a read on the larger trolls was harder than sensing the auras of his former tribe.

"Thank you for standing up for me," Creek began as Branch offered him another small smile, "It was kind of you. I am expected to hold up my weight in this tribe like everyone else, but it was nice for someone to recognize that I'm different."

"Which is stupid of them since we aren't like everyone else," Branch pointed out as Creek stilled, "You aren't ice troll. I have ice in me, but I'm not fully ice troll. If allowances are being made to help me train, then why are you being treated as you are? You've been nothing, but supportive of me since I woke and it angers me when I see how unfairly you are being treated. You are my guard and friend. I won't stand for it."

Guilt pricked at Creek. Would Branch still feel this way if he remembered the truth of everything? Probably not.

"You will rule well once you take over your duties," Creek grinned out as Branch turned to him in surprise at the words, "You don't hold yourself higher than others. That means that your subjects will know you truly care for their wellbeing. That is why you will never be a token prince, Mate."

"Flatterer," Branch chuckled, leaning back in his chair, "I don't know, Creek. I feel all out of sorts. Kind of like there is a pull at me to be…"

"To be, what?" Creek pushed once the prince had trailed off.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Hello.

I had a comment and a PM saying that I was "drawing out" this story for filler. The two have every right to their opinions, but so do I. I don't _do_ filler in my stories. Ever. Everything has a reason to be in this tale because the threads attach in certain ways and will make sense at the end. I have the opinion that a story that is too short, usually lacks a lot of good character development and plot details. Not saying this to show that I took any offense to the comments. However, I am allowed to say that my story is flowing just the way it is supposed to.

Some have started calling this a redemption arc for Creek. I think it is. Though Branch and Poppy are very affected by Creek's actions, the story is supposed to show the growth of someone who realizes they had been wrong for a long time. Which means that we have to see the development of this growth so the story doesn't become...

"Once upon a time, we woke up. Argued, Made up. Declared our love and lived happily ever after. The end"

That is a bad story and not one you will see out of me.

Talk to you later and review even if you disagree with me totally. It is lovely to hear from everyone even if comments are constructive criticism.

Love,

Turtle-Babe

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Nine**

"You will rule well once you take over your duties," Creek grinned out as Branch turned to him in surprise at the words, "You don't hold yourself higher than others. That means that your subjects will know you truly care for their wellbeing. That is why you will never be a token prince, Mate."

"Flatterer," Branch chuckled, leaning back in his chair, "I don't know, Creek. I feel all out of sorts. Kind of like there is a pull at me to be…"

"To be, what?" Creek pushed once the prince had trailed off.

"To be somewhere else perhaps?" Branch seemed to question himself as Creek inwardly cheered that the hope of Branch remembering himself was close, "Probably just a trick of mind since I've lost so many memories. Maybe I am thinking I need to be at one of the snow forts or something. Everything is so different and new feeling. Did you know that even my eyes have changed?"

"I do," Creek admitted with a frown, "You're eyes matched your siblings. They were once a lovely shade of blue, Mate. The silver is a bit disconcerting for me since I've always known you with blue eyes."

"Was told that my eyes are penetrating now," Branch joked, waggling his eyebrows as Creek laughed at him, "I've enjoyed our time together, but you should retire soon, Creek. Bhen said rest will help your hip the most."

"Sounds good to me," Creek nodded out, handing Branch his mug, "Thank you again, my prince. You were kind to stand up for me. Your brother can be intimidating."

"He's big, but mostly just all bark," Branch sniffed as Creek rolled his eyes, showing he didn't believe one word, "Frost is not so bad. He is so caring and loves his people as fiercely as he loves his family. You shouldn't fear our king."

"Hm. Fear might be too harsh a word. Perhaps saying 'healthy respect to not displease' would be better?" Creek snorted as Branch chuckled at him, "Again, thanks for today. Good night, Prince Branch."

"Good night, Creek," Branch called as the other troll limped over to his doorway in the prince's room.

Creek closed his door behind him and jumped in surprise to see Kiv sitting on his bed.

"Sorry to startle you, but did I hurt you bad?" Kiv whispered so Branch wouldn't know that the guard had snuck in, rising quickly to allow Creek to sit on his bed, "I am so sorry. I wasn't literally trying to hit you with my ice."

"I know and I'll be fine," Creek assured as Kiv breathed a sigh of relief, "Hip should be almost healed in a couple of days."

"Good because that is when the storm ends," Kiv began as Creek straightened to listen carefully, "You have a limited window to get Prince Branch home since another howler could blow in very quickly. I've managed to find a snow ferret that can pull your sled that no one should miss right away. Snow ferrets can move quickly as long as the load is light. You will not be able to take many supplies with you so you must move fast."

"Got it. I've managed to nick a sleeping tonic from Healer Bhen," Creek admitted, showing Kiv the bottle he'd hidden beneath the bed, "I hate to do that to Prince Branch since he won't understand what is happening. This time, I know that the prince won't grow ill since this is fine for ice trolls as well as warm climate trolls, but it will immediately keep him from being able to use ice or his hair to fight me. Are you sure that you can delay the twins following us? I've got to get Prince Branch to Poppy and jog his memories before his siblings show up."

"I'll do my very best, Creek, but I can't promise that the king and queen won't be right on your heels," Kiv sighed as Creek nodded his understanding, "I've got a map here that will lead you on a shortcut that few know about. That will buy you some time. Memorize this and then burn the map or this will be proof of my aid and the end of me."

"Don't you admit to _anything_ , Mate," Creek hissed as Kiv gaped at him, "If I'm caught, I'll take all blame. You protect the prince for me and get Poppy if I fail. She will be able to help Prince Branch. I know it. If all else fails, you get Poppy, okay?"

"I promise," Kiv agreed, "Two days, Creek. Memorize that map."

Creek did and burned the map completely that very night. Two days later, he cursed himself when he caught Prince Branch from behind as the troll struggled while Creek held the rag of sleeping tonic over the prince's nose and mouth. Prince Branch's eyes held such a look of betrayal as he arched to see his attacker that Creek's heart hurt terribly.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Mate," Creek whimpered as Branch fought him before finally going limp, "Please know that I'm doing this for you. Alright, up we go."

Creek flipped the still troll over his shoulder and hurried as fast as his healing hip would allow him through the servant tunnels to reach the escape route. Prince Branch rested for a good two to three hours each day since he was still recovering from his illness and cleansing which is why Creek had snatched the prince at this time. That gave Creek a good head start. Kiv met him at the sled.

"The king and queen will be in a meeting for hours," Kiv grunted as he took Branch from Creek and tucked him under many furs on the one man sled, "Put on the white poncho I gave you and hide your hair in the hood. It will be harder to spot white against snow which is why everything on the sled is also white. Creek, keep Prince Branch safe. I'm trusting you to be the bodyguard you've been training to become. Don't allow harm to befall our prince."

"Our prince." Creek pulled on the poncho and retied his belt around his waist as the words played in his head. Was Branch really his prince? Was his honor guard vows real to him?

"Yes," Creek whispered as Kiv looked up from strapping Branch safely down so the purple troll spoke louder, "Yes, Kiv. I'll keep our prince safe. I swear it. No tricks, no manipulations, just the honest to troll wish to see Prince Branch restored to who he truly is. I'll protect him with my life."

"Then go and may fast winds spur you on," Kiv spoke as he stood and placed a hand on Creek's shoulder while he kneeled, "I hope this plan works. You remember the rein training I gave? Good. Keep a steady speed and don't wear out Grittle."

"Grittle?" Creek asked before seeing the ferret look up at him, "Oh, his name is Grittle."

" _Her_ ," Kiv snorted, placing goggles over Creek's eyes, "Go before you are discovered. Safe travels, Creek."

Creek nodded quickly at his comrade in thanks. Grimacing, Creek pulled his hood up and hid his hair before snapping the reins to get Grittle going. Kiv's plan was to use this old tunnel to reach a rarely used back way towards home. The tunnel would hide his escape and he'd come out into the open far away from the palace. Creek felt like his insides were being jiggled into disorder, but soon got a handle on riding the sled footboards. Branch slept on without any awareness of what was happening. Kiv had also hidden the prince's mane well beneath the blankets. All Creek could see was Branch's closed eyes whenever he'd lean over to check on his charge.

"Let's go, Grittle," Creek urged as the ferret sped up, "Steady on."

It took little time to leave the tunnel and reach the snowy lands of this region. The wind was cold, but Creek was getting used to these lands to a point. He kept the mountains in sight and lined up the landmarks to keep on the right path as Kiv had taught him. One hour crept by and Creek felt his muscles aching. Another hour crept by and Creek checked on his prince to make sure he was breathing and well before taking off again. The third hour crept by and Creek was getting sick of seeing nothing but bits of scraggly trees and snow. Another hour past and Creek hissed when a great icy explosion boomed far back from whence he'd come.

"Frost," Creek gasped, watching as the mountain behind him shook with another explosion while small avalanches began piling up snow here in there, "He knows. Prince Branch, we've got to get you home. Go, Grittle! Run, Mate! Go!"

Creek snapped the reins and kept urging Grittle to get going. In his rush, Creek nearly caused a terrible crash when he happened on a small group of struggling figures. Creek engaged the brake to try and keep from hitting anyone.

"Whoa, Girl!" a voice spoke as an ice troll grabbed Grittle's harness, "Calm down there. Who in the great ice wall do you think you are racing this poor girl so hard and using this path?! Who are you?"

"I…please, I have no time," Creek snapped, leaping to place himself in front of a vulnerable Branch while his hood fell back exposing his face and mane, "I need to be on my way. Let Grittle go."

 _"Creek?!"_

Creek gasped at the voice and turned only to find a mass of pink hair hurtling his way. His training snapped in and Creek dodged Poppy's attack. He surprised even himself at his natural reaction to shield himself.

"It's _you_!" Creek cheered, forgetting the moment and launching himself to hug Poppy as the queen squeaked her surprise while the Snack Pack gaped at what was going on, "Thank the Troll Tree that you are here!"

"Get _off_ me!" Poppy snarled, pushing Creek away in justifiable anger, 'Where is he? Where is my Branch you kidnapping, traitorous, mean, horrible thing?!"

Creek grimaced at the pink troll's rage. Poppy rarely showed anger and it was a bit disconcerting to see on one that was usually so happy. He'd brought this out in the queen. This was Creek's fault and he knew it.

"Here," Creek insisted, pointing at his cargo quickly, "I have your Branch. He's here, sleeping and I need to explain everything, but we've got to go. The king and queen can't get a hold of him. Let's go!"

"Shut up!" Poppy snapped.

The queen pushed past Creek to get to Branch while her friends hurried after her. Creek cursed and tried to follow as the ice troll finally released Grittle and grabbed the purple troll's arm. Creek tried to twist away in his anxiousness to convince Poppy that they needed to leave. Now.

"Wait, wait," the familiar troll spoke as Creek looked up at the stranger, "You're that Creek creature that I saw taken to the palace. You came to my tribe and now you want to leave? What is going on? These poor trolls have worked their skins off trying to find you and the troll you stole. Queenie has been worried sick for her laddie."

"I know," Creek hissed, yanking his arm from the troll, "I take full responsibility for my actions, but this isn't the time or place. Look, Poppy's 'laddie' is in serious danger and I know that I caused all of this, but he can't be found. I need to tell you all the whole story, but we haven't the time. He can't be taken back to that palace. We need to _go_!"

"Why?" Poppy demanded, looking up from checking on Branch, "What have you done _now_ , Creek?"

Creek grimaced that the queen knew he'd done something again. The messes he kept making seemed to get bigger with time.

"I accidentally uncovered a huge secret that involves Branch and then everything just blew up worse, Poppy," Creek admitted, wringing his hands as he watched the horizon, "We need to go! Now! You, who are you?"

"Names Thorn," Thorn bit out, glaring down at Creek.

"You have no idea who this is, do you? This is your prince, Master Thorn," Creek insisted as Thorn startled while the other trolls gasped loud at Creek's words, "Lost, younger brother to the king and queen. He needs shelter and safe passage."

"Im-impossible," Thorn stuttered while the rest of the trolls were giving Creek looks of disbelief and rolling their eyes, "My king and queen have no other siblings. You lie."

Creek sighed and stomped over to the sled.

"Recognize the color?" Creek asked, revealing Branch's mane enough for Thorn to gasp loudly and drop to one knee in reverence of seeing a royal family member, "The story is complicated and long and you all need to know the truth. You helped Poppy and the others, Master Thorn. Please, please help me set what I did right again. Poppy needs to know the whole story so she can help the prince. I can explain everything. The whole truth of the matter and why Prince Branch needs to be with Poppy so badly. Please."

Thorn glanced up at Creek in surprise before everyone looked up at a far off explosion. Frost was angry and moving fast.

"This way," Thorn decided finally as he took the reins of the sled, "I can use ice to hide our travel. I know of a cave that can give us shelter that no other troll knows about. Come."

Creek limped after the group before grunting in surprise as a river of ice snatched him and the rest of his old tribemates up to follow the retreating sled. It was several moments later that Thorn drove the sled into a cave hidden so well it looked like solid rock. Thorn sealed the entrance with more ice before hunkering over an old fire pit filled with fresh wood.

"My grandpa of several generations back found this cave," Thorn began, lighting a fire with great expertise, "Made adjustments that my family has added to over many years. Fire won't give us away. The smoke is pulled through a wind tunnel and comes out on another side of the mountain. We'll be safe here for the time being."

Creek sighed in relief as the rest bustled around him. Thorn lifted Branch to tuck him closer to the fire as Poppy watched everything anxiously before she glued herself to her lad's side.

"Tell your story," Poppy hissed, sitting by Branch as she uncovered his head to check on him, "What have you done to Branch?"

Creek sighed and began his tale as the trolls gathered around the fire to stay warm and listen. He was barely into the story when he was interrupted.

"Half-ice troll?" Thorn snorted a while later, "I _knew_ it!"

"You…you did?" Poppy questioned.

"Wondered why there seemed to be so much attention shown to one, sunny troll of your tribe," Thorn admitted, "My king and queen could care less about warm climate trolls, Queenie. No offense meant, but our tribes have never needed to intermingle in the past. Started wondering what was so special about your little laddie that my rulers would be so interested in finding out about him. Started wondering if Branch might be a half breed since you all said he was certainly born to the warm climate tribe, but some of what you described about him sounded a lot like characteristics of my people."

"But you said he was Thorn's prince, Creek," Poppy pointed out as the troll nodded, "How is that possible?"

"He is the younger brother of the ruling twins of the ice trolls," Creek continued while gasps and murmurs met his words, "His mother set out to find a male of our tribe to breed an ice troll that could use ice and our hair abilities. Ice trolls can use frost to disguise their hair like ours and the prince's mother was very petite for being from these lands. I think she was planning on spiriting Prince Branch back here as an infant, but Bergens got to her before that happened. None of us knew the truth since Prince Branch was a normal height for his birth tribe. Plus, his ice has been sleeping within him so there was few clues that he is of two bloods. His brother and sister just recently awakened his ice, but they did so only to…ack!"

Chaos erupted when Branch launched up from his pallet after having used his hair to knock Creek over.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Ten**

"But you said he was Thorn's prince, Creek," Poppy pointed out as the troll nodded, "How is that possible?"

"He is the younger brother of the ruling twins of the ice trolls," Creek continued while gasps and murmurs met his words, "His mother set out to find a male of our tribe to breed an ice troll that could use ice and our hair abilities. Ice trolls can use frost to disguise their hair like ours and the prince's mother was very petite for being from these lands. I think she was planning on spiriting Prince Branch back here as an infant, but Bergens got to her before that happened. None of us knew the truth since Prince Branch was a normal height for his birth tribe. Plus, his ice has been sleeping within him so there was few clues that he is of two bloods. His brother and sister just recently awakened his ice, but they did so only to…ack!"

Chaos erupted when Branch launched up from his pallet after having used his hair to knock Creek over.

"Betrayer!" Branch roared before grunting and toppling over as Creek tackled him backwards, "Traitor! Get _off_ me!"

"Calm down," Creek tried as Branch weakly fought him showing the sleep tonic was still affecting him up to a point, "It's not what you think, my prince. I swear this isn't a betrayal. Stop. Prince Branch, _stop_! You'll hurt yourself!"

"Like _you_ care," Branch spat, kicking Creek off as he sat up to glare angrily at the panting troll, "You just wait until Frost and Crystal comes for me. You'll _pay_ for your cowardly deeds!"

"Branch?"

The prince froze at the questioning call of his name. Creek watched eagerly as Branch turned to stare up at Poppy. The blue-skinned troll blinked at the pink lassie and remained still as he watched her turn and glare suddenly at the traitor.

"What have you _done_ to his _eyes_ , Creek?" Poppy snarled as Branch tilted his head in surprise, "Branch, are you okay?"

The prince frowned at this…quite lovely lass calling his name so informally. What was going on here?

"Dude, his eyes match your glitter, Guy," Cooper piped up as Branch finally noticed the rest of the group.

"Who are you all?" Branch demanded as Poppy's mouth dropped open, "Creek, what is going on? Why am I here? Who are these trolls? Who is…who is the open-mouthed lady?"

Poppy's mouth snapped shut as Branch continued to study her before finally looking back at Creek.

"Come by the fire, Prince Branch," Creek tried as the troll stood and watched everyone wearily, "This is a tale you need to hear too. I can answer all of your questions. _All_ of them. But first, do you recognize her, my prince? Do you know who the pink troll is?"

"No," Branch denied as Poppy whimpered, making the prince regret his statement immediately, "Oh, no, my lady. Don't be upset. I've been ill and can't remember a lot of my old memories. H-have we met before? I'm so sorry, I can't remember if we have or not. You are certainly someone _worth_ remembering. Please forgive me."

"Calm down, Prince Branch. It is not your fault that you can't remember and Poppy it's going to be okay," Creek soothed as Branch finally walked towards the fire with Poppy following after him looking upset, but hopeful at the purple troll's words, "I swear I can explain everything. My prince, you've been lied to from the minute you've woken. You _have_ been ill, but that is not why you don't remember who Poppy is and how important she is to you."

"Important?" Branch echoed, continuing to stare in wonder at the pink lass before it dawned on him what Creek had said, "Lied to? Why? What are you saying, Creek?"

"My prince, this story is hard to tell, but I ask that you allow me to tell you everything from the very beginning," Creek begged as Branch regarded him suspiciously, "Finally, you will hear the whole truth and why it is I've been so desperate to get you back to Poppy. This is Poppy, Prince Branch, and she is very, very special to you."

Branch eyebrows rose in question. He had a special lass that he couldn't remember? The prince mumbled under his breath angrily before locking eyes for a moment with the one he now knew was Poppy.

"Do you _really_ know me?" Branch asked as Poppy nodded quickly.

"I have for most of my life," Poppy insisted, scooting a little closer as Branch relaxed a little since he sensed the lady's honesty, "You are very important to me."

"I am?" Branch breathed in wonder before the troll turned to Creek, "Tell me your story and I will try to be silent until the end. Tell me why I've been lied to and why it is that I don't know this lass, but feel… _really_ feel like I should."

Creek rejoiced as he heard this. Branch still felt his connection to Poppy. Good.

"Prince Branch, you were born to the warm climate trolls as you've been told, but you were never raised here in these lands," Creek began as Branch straightened in shock, "You see…I am so ashamed to admit all of this, but I betrayed my tribe twice. Once to save myself from death and the second time to find a new home since I'd destroyed the one I had in Poppy's tribe from my first betrayal. I was desperate to not feel so alone anymore. I sought out your siblings, but they didn't know of you at that point and they turned me away. I just started babbling and happened to mention how much the ice troll coloring matched your own. Your brother and sister assumed that you had to be an ice troll that turned traitor."

"That is ridiculous," Biggie sniffed, "Branch was born to our tribe. I was there and so were you, Creek."

"I know," Creek sighed as everyone listened closely, "I was promised a place in the ice troll tribe if I brought Branch to the king and queen, but I accidently hurt him with the elixir I used to keep him docile."

"Wait, keep me docile?" Branch spoke up as Creek flinched, "You…you _kidnapped_ me? So this makes the _second_ time?"

"Yes," Creek whispered, coloring in shame as Poppy grumbled angrily from beside Branch, "I…I was angry the first time. I thought my anger was because of you, but it was really me that I was angry at. I thought I had ruined my chances with Poppy and then you took her from me, but I was a fool. It was always you, Mate."

"Me?" Branch huffed, crossing his arms in anger, "You are not making sense!"

"Poppy is your soul match," Creek offered as Branch startled and glanced over at Poppy as she nodded at him, "You and she flitted around one another for years because you were meant to be with one another. I saw and always tried to run interference between you two. I denied the truth because I wanted Poppy to love me. I was wrong, my prince."

"Wait, I've never met her until today," Branch snapped before looking unsure, "At least, I think I haven't. I…I'm so confused."

"You _do_ know her and even now feel it still despite your memory loss. You even admitted it a few minutes ago. My prince, you grew up right beside Poppy," Creek spoke as Branch's gaze tore away from Poppy back to the troll, "Your parents were killed when you were a baby and later, you lost the grandmother that you adored and loved so much that her death hit you so very hard. You blamed yourself and went grey when very little. It was Poppy that helped you restore your colors nearly twenty years later. You had locked yourself away from others trying to protect both them and yourself from being hurt further for a very long time."

"You were so brave," Poppy interrupted with a small smile as Branch regarded her silently, "You suffered so long on your own, but you survived and protected our tribe without many knowing. I always knew the truth of what you did for the tribe, but didn't know what had really happened to you until we were both adults."

"What happened to my memories?" Branch asked as Creek sighed softly.

"I took you from Poppy's side nearly a month ago," Creek admitted, "When I kidnapped you I used an elixir that had hazel root within it. You and all ice trolls are badly allergic to the stuff and I made you very ill by accident. I never meant you any real harm. Your siblings happened upon us when I was trying to reach them and discovered a deep secret. You were their baby brother."

" _What?!_ " the whole cave echoed as most trolls stared at Branch after his exclamation, "But…but the twins told me stories of when I was little…told me how precious I was to them. Was their love for me just a...a lie?"

"Not at all, my prince. Your siblings adore you. You came to be because your mother had left to try a plan out that her ice troll husband had concocted," Creek stated as eyes remained on him, "The results were you, Prince Branch. A half breed troll that had ice _and_ hair abilities. A warrior that the royal family wanted to try and create. Ice trolls place a lot of importance on strength and fighting abilities."

"That is truth," Thorn said, nodding once, "Ice trolls marry and breed for strength. Strong offspring are a pride of our tribe. I could see the old king wanting to incorporate hair abilities into the royal bloodline. He was fascinated with the idea of using one's hair as a weapon."

"So…so I was born to be a weapon or experiment?" Branch hissed, looking upset and unsure.

"No. Warm climate trolls _cannot_ be born without love both between the parents and for the baby," Creek denied as Branch regarded him in surprised shock, "You were loved very much by your mother and father or you wouldn't be here now and your siblings adore you too, Prince Branch, so much so that I feel that they've made a terrible error in judgement."

"Tell me," Branch ordered as Creek nodded.

"Queen Crystal and King Frost cleansed you," Creek stated as Thorn gasped loud.

" _That_ is why his eyes are so silver," Thorn breathed, making Branch gape at him, "My prince, you bare the mark of a spell that royal blood can cast on royal blood only."

"Wait, what?" Poppy bit out, standing angrily, "What is this cleansing? What has been done to my Branch?"

"Your?" Branch whispered, staring at Poppy in surprise, "I…my head is spinning."

Creek fretted as Branch placed his head into his hands. Now was not the time to close down.

"Do you remember the necklace that Queen Crystal always wears?" Creek pushed as Branch looked up and nodded, "That stone has the power for your sister to look through your memories and repress the ones that she feels you shouldn't remember. Your brother and sister actually wanted to help you. They mistakenly thought that if they erased the memories of your time among Poppy's tribe, then you wouldn't remember the hurt and pain you experienced as a youth. Out of love, King Frost and Queen Crystal wanted to give you a fresh start so you could be trained as the prince and as an ice troll. The whole palace was ordered to stick to the story of an illness taking your memories and causing the silver in your eyes so that you would be protected from painful memories, but that was wrong. You have lost a lot of what made you who you are, Prince Branch."

"You were always saying that everything would be okay again," Branch mentioned as Poppy looked at Creek thoughtfully, "How so? How were you planning on fixing what sounds like a mess you caused?"

"By my hands, I started all of this assuredly, my prince, but then I tried to get you away from your siblings before you were cleansed first," Creek sighed, looking down as he blushed once again in shame, "I failed, but continued to plan on a way to get you home and back to Poppy. I've been working to try and undo the cleansing."

"So everything you said about us being friends when I was small…that was all a lie?" Branch asked, looking away as he pulled inwards.

"No. We had been friends when you were small despite me being a bit of a bully. We fought, but never really to cause any harm and mostly in fun. We grew apart and then you turned grey and you kept to yourself. However, I doubt you'll want to be my friend when you remember things and realize what a cad I've been," Creek voiced, as sadness filled his face for a moment, "All of your memories are still inside you and I had hoped that Poppy could help me reverse what was done to you. You are still the crowned prince of the ice trolls, but you are also Branch of the warm climate tribe. You need both your halves to be whole. I kidnapped you this time to help you remember who you really are. I wanted to make things right again. The decisions have been taken out of your hands from the moment I took you from Poppy and failed to protect you from your siblings, who truly meant well by what they did, but you need to be able to decide for yourself what you want out of life. Those decisions are yours to make."

Everyone blinked at Creek's words. The troll meant it. No one could deny this fact, but for one…it was all hard to take in.

"I don't know what to believe anymore," Branch whispered, wrapping his arms around his drawn up knees, "If what you say is true, my brother and sister have lied to me repeatedly to convince me that I am something I never felt I really was."

"In hopes of _protecting_ you," Creek soothed, hurrying over to sit before the troll, "King Frost and Queen Crystal actually were trying to shield you from painful memories. They love you, my prince, but so does Poppy and the real Branch would never have left her side by choice. You love her too. Look at her, Mate. What do you see?"

"Pink," Branch snorted as Poppy smiled at him, "Sparkling eyes. Hair like…cotton candy? What is cotton candy?"

"See?" Creek happily pointed out as Branch looked back at him in surprise at the ecstatic tone, "There is no cotton candy in these lands. How did you know that Poppy's hair is like cotton candy if you don't even know what that is? I know you are angry at me and you have every right to be. I will accept whatever punishment Poppy or your siblings want to dole out after everything is said and done, but please, please… _please_ let me help you remember yourself. Help you remember _her_."

Branch turned to Poppy as Creek pointed at the pink troll while she looked in pleading at him. This strange, beautiful lass with her big eyes. Eyes…eyes that he'd been seeing in dreams since he woke. He remembered his feelings that something wasn't quite right after his waking. He remembered all the times that Creek had hovered close and tried to help. There was earnestness in everything that Creek had done and was saying now.

"Tell me something that you know about me, Lady Poppy," Branch urged as Poppy blinked at him, "Something to prove that everything is the truth because I'm so confused right now and no longer know _what_ I think."

"You have a scar, here." Poppy immediately answered, taking Branch's own hand to feel the scar hidden near the front of his hairline, "You pushed me out of the way of some falling rocks when I was four. I went down a ravine my father had told me not to go into on a dare. You saw me and followed me since you were worried that I'd get hurt. You were six and one of the rocks cut your scalp open. I was so scared, but you were gentle with me despite being grey and not wanting to be near others anymore. Dad was very mad at me when he carried you from the ravine and tried to get you to live with us, but you wouldn't. Sneaked away in the middle of the night, but I always found you. Just like now. I was coming to get my lad."

Branch liked the words. Her lad. Was he really? There was no denying his attraction to the pretty lass. Fine. Didn't hurt to try.

"Tell me what to do, Creek," Branch ordered as the purple troll grinned in relief, "How do I remember my memories?"

"Sit like this," Creek demonstrated, sitting lotus style with a grimace as his hip pulled at him as Branch followed, "Poppy sit right in front of Branch in the same way and you two hold one another's hands. That's it. Good."

"Do you really know what you are doing?" DJ Suki asked as Creek looked up at her, "I don't want you scrambling their minds up."

"Meditation has helped me learn methods to see auras and glimpses into others' minds before," Creek instructed, "I hope that I can reach and remove the blocks within my prince, but I think I need to do so through Poppy. Prince Branch is guarded, but she is open and he opens up to her and her alone. My prince, Poppy, I need you two to close your eyes and lean your foreheads against one another."

"That is… _forward_ ," Branch spat, blushing hot as Poppy giggled at him, "What?"

"We've done this before," Poppy grinned out, jerking Branch forward to rest her forehead against his, "We were like this when your eyes were as blue as blueberries and you sang to me on our last date. I've missed you so much, Branch, and I knew that I needed to find you. I _knew_ you needed me. I want you to remember me because it hurts that you can't."

Branch gasped as a tear ran down Poppy's cheek. Her hurting made him angry. Very angry. He quickly released one of her hands to wipe the tear away before turning to glare at Creek.

"Do whatever it is you need to do to unlock my memories," Branch hissed before taking Poppy's hand again as he leaned his forehead against hers once more, "I'm ready."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Eleven**

"Do you really know what you are doing?" DJ Suki asked as Creek looked up at her, "I don't want you scrambling their minds up."

"Meditation has helped me learn methods to see auras and glimpses into others' minds before," Creek instructed, "I hope that I can reach and remove the blocks within my prince, but I think I need to do so through Poppy. Prince Branch is guarded, but she is open and he opens up to her and her alone. My prince, Poppy, I need you two to close your eyes and lean your foreheads against one another."

"That is… _forward_ ," Branch spat, blushing hot as Poppy giggled at him, "What?"

"We've done this before," Poppy grinned out, jerking Branch forward to rest her forehead against his, "We were like this when your eyes were as blue as blueberries and you sang to me on our last date. I've missed you so much, Branch, and I knew that I needed to find you. I knew you needed me. I want you to remember me because it hurts that you can't."

Branch gasped as a tear ran down Poppy's cheek. Her hurting made him angry. Very angry. He quickly released one of her hands to wipe the tear away before turning to glare at Creek.

"Do whatever it is you need to do to unlock my memories," Branch hissed before taking Poppy's hand again as he leaned his forehead against hers once more, "I'm ready."

"Both of you listen to me," Creek urged, sitting lotus style beside the two as he settled his hands on one of each of their shoulders, "Close your eyes and breathe. Empty your mind of all thoughts and simply feel one another breathing. Breathe together. That's it. Just breathe."

Branch peeked one eye open to look at Creek warily. The purple troll nodded at his prince and squeezed Branch's shoulder to offer some encouragement. Branch exhaled softly and allowed himself to relax as he slowed his breathing to match Poppy's. Bit by bit, both Poppy and Branch eased into a meditative state until…

"You done yet?"

Poppy and Branch both jumped and looked up as Creek hissed angrily at the loud culprit.

"No, Cooper, I haven't even started yet," Creek sighed, glaring at the troll in irritation, "All of you be silent. No sounds."

"Oops! My bad, Dudes," Cooper whispered as Creek sighed in exasperation, "Excuse me. Two dudes and a dudette."

"Yes, thank you, Coop," Poppy giggled out as even Branch cracked a small smile, "Be silent now so Creek can do what he needs to do."

Cooper pantomimed locking his mouth shut while the rest of the group snorted at the giraffe-like troll.

"Honestly," Branch huffed, placing a hand on one hip as he shook his head, "If I need to remember who I am, how is interrupting going to help things?"

"Our tribe is a little…wilder than ice trolls," Poppy snorted as Branch looked to her, "Coop just wants to see everything back to normal, Branch. He's a loud, but good friend to us both."

"Which Prince Branch will remember once we can finally get on with things," Creek huffed, wanting to get this finished prior to King Frost or Queen Crystal showing up before noticing the Snack Pack glaring at him, "He needs to remember you all as badly as he needs to remember Poppy. Be calm and let me do my job. It's going to be okay. I promise."

Everyone glanced at one another in surprise except for Thorn who remained stoic, but seemed to be watching Creek closely. Finally, everyone settled and nodded at the purple troll as the group relaxed.

"Alright then," Creek said, gesturing to Poppy and Branch to return to the way they had been before the interruption, "Breathe, my prince. Breathe with Poppy. Focus on her breathing. Focus on her closeness. Breathe deeply. That's it."

Creek made sure the two he watched over were calm as he continue to murmur soothing orders to get them to ease into a meditative state. Creek then eased into a meditative stare as well. He let go of his fears that the ice twins were coming. He allowed his stress over feeling the distrust from his old friends ease away. He pushed dark thoughts back that were too painful to focus on and allowed himself to smile when he opened his inner eye to see both his prince and Poppy. Poppy shown pink with joy and happiness within the astral plane, but Branch's light was riddled with inconsistencies. Blue and white fought within his being.

"The barriers," Creek gasped, watching the blue fight against the blocking and overwhelming white of the spell that held his true self back, "You never stopped fighting the spell, my prince. You have been chipping away at what you knew shouldn't be within your mind. Okay. Let me help."

Creek pulled every bit of his knowledge to the surface of his mind and reached to touch the openness of Poppy's mind. He met no resistance, but felt as Poppy, herself, pushed him to where all of her memories of Branch resided. This was more than just memories. This was where Poppy's soul link to Branch existed.

"Good girl," Creek praised as he felt Poppy's mind pulse happily at him, "Allow me, Poppy. Don't push at Prince Branch once we enter his mind. He'll shut down if we aren't careful. Just relax and you'll know what to do when the time comes."

Poppy's mind pulsed again as Creek felt her understanding. Slowly, the yogi reached out to Branch and groaned at finding a thick shield keeping him out.

"Drat it!" Creek cursed softly as he pushed at the unmoving barrier, "You are so closed off, my prince. Always have been…let's see here."

Creek extended his senses as far as he could to try and feel what lay behind this unusually strong shield. He gasped as he brushed against something unexpected behind the shield within the prince's mind.

"Ah!" Creek gasped, realizing the truth, "That is you that I sense. The real you. You've protected what is left of who you are from your sister's spell. You've holed yourself within your own mind. Clever, my prince. How to get around this barrier?"

Creek hummed in thought before beginning to grin when he felt Poppy's light pulse around him. There was the answer. He should have thought of this before. How stupid could he be to not know the way? Grinning, Creek went a different route and reached out to touch Branch's heart through his soul bond to Poppy. Using Poppy's light to lead the way, Creek felt as the inner heart of the troll opened without hesitation at sensing his soul match. Creek created a connection between Poppy's memories and Branch's before any barriers could slide in place to hinder his tampering. Creek felt as the prince stiffened as the onslaught of memories poured into the troll.

"Steady, Prince Branch," Creek voiced within the troll's mind as he watched the prince's mind race as shield after shield shimmered into visible existence before rippling apart into glittering, dust bits, "Just breathe and allow the memories to flow around you. Poppy is your anchor. Feel her hands and hold tight."

"I'm here, Love," Poppy called, flowing around her frightened soul match as Branch's lights shimmered wildly in rippling shifts of blue versus white.

"Too…too much," Branch whimpered as Creek came back to himself and watched anxiously while Branch trembled before violently ripping his hands away from Poppy's and scuttling backwards as he cried out in pain, "No, no! Too much!"

Poppy came awake at the shout and gasped loudly. Creek grimaced at his prince's plight, but held his arms out to stop any of the others trolls from moving from their spots. The rest was all on Branch and his need for Poppy.

"Branch!" Poppy yelled, crawling after the prince as her lad doubled over, holding his head in his hands with his eyes screwed tightly shut, "Branch, I'm here. Calm down."

" _Too_ much," Branch whimpered as Poppy reached to try and offer comfort.

"I'm here, Love. I'm here," Poppy cooed, rubbing at her lad's back, "Creek, do something! Help my Branch."

Creek grimaced again at the plea, not knowing what to do to help when Branch shuddered as he sat up to lean into Poppy's hugging arms. Slowly, the prince's panted breathes grew calmer as Poppy hugged him close and gently swayed her lad to and fro to help him soothe. No one spoke as they gathered close and watched the two soulmates lean into one another. Creek had no idea if his attempt to help had worked.

"My prince?" Creek pushed, mentally crossing his fingers, "Prince Branch?"

The prince sighed softly from Poppy's arms before slowly sitting back on his heels. Finally, Branch's eyes fluttered open and Creek gasped as blue began to flood throughout the orbs of silver until the silver was no more. Blue eyes stared into hopeful pink.

"Poppy?" Branch gasped, looking up into her anxious face, "I have never been so glad to see a troll in all my life, Pop."

"You…you remember me?" Poppy pushed as Branch nodded as he hugged her against him again as a wide grin began to spread on his face, "And your _eyes_ are _blue_ again! I've missed you. Thank you, Creek, and now you _die_."

Creek sighed as he dodged another attack of Poppy's hair before tripping over a rock and falling over with a cry of pain when he landed on his healing hip. Groaning, he went limp as he accepted the pink queen's anger in his heart. He'd be angry at someone who'd done what Creek had done too. This was his punishment. It was Branch that surprised him.

"Stop, Poppy, he's hurt," Branch spoke as he stood with help from his lass, "I remember everything. My memories from before and what happened to me under the care of my siblings. Creek…well, he made a lot of mistakes, but he moved mountains to try and fix everything too."

"He shouldn't have taken you," Poppy hissed before quieting as Branch pulled her closer.

"No, you are right, but he's admitted that himself," Branch pointed out, "This is all a hot mess at the moment, but Creek did his best to fix things. My memories are back because of his efforts, Pop, so calm yourself. I need to talk with my siblings. They had no right to do what they did or place me or Creek into the situation we find ourselves in."

"It would be best if you do that in warmer climates, my prince" Thorn advised, kneeling once again in reverence of who Branch was while Biggie helped Creek to stand back up, "Your siblings are stubborn and will use the ice opal to block your memories again. Out of the cold, the opal will be weaker and the two can calm down enough so you three can talk it all out."

"Will they come though and will they see reason?" Branch asked, shaking his head, "I don't wish to remain here."

"Kiv was instructed to bring the twins to you once I got you home, Mate," Creek panted as he limped over while Branch brightened, "He is a loyal, ice troll, but he also saw that it was wrong what was done to you, my prince. You have real family, Prince Branch, and they love you. Don't forget that when you speak with them. They meant no harm."

" _Creek_! I sense you, Ice Wart! Show yourself, _now_! Show yourself to your _king_!"

Everyone froze at the booming call as Creek groaned at the timing. Frost couldn't get a hold of his brother again. Branch had to be protected. Creek's role was as bodyguard.

"Thorn, is there a way out of this cave besides the entrance we used?" Creek questioned as the ice troll glanced at him.

"Yes, straight to another tunnel that comes out near my bunker," Thorn admitted before frowning as he pieced together Creek's plan, " _No!_ "

"It has to be," Creek spat as the other trolls looked over at the two in confusion, "Everyone, follow Thorn and then go home. Go home as fast as you can and expect a visit from the ice twins very soon. Go!"

"What are…," Branch began before stopping as it dawned on him, "No, Creek! You are not sacrificing yourself."

"It'll be fine as long as you survive. Ice trolls have abilities that are unstoppable and will hurt Poppy and the others," Creek pointed out as Branch stilled, "Your siblings will not see reason. Not with how I've angered them. I can buy you all time. It is the only way, my prince."

"Creek, I'm not a true prince," Branch denied before stilling as Creek chuckled at him.

"You _are_ ," Creek grinned out, "I am an honor guard in training that vowed to protect and guard my prince. That is my duty and one that I do with pride. I've done so many shameful things…so many, give me this moment, Prince Branch. The _one_ time that I did something for the _right_ reasons, Mate. Goodbye."

Branch grunted as Creek struck him in the side of the head as he fell to the ground.

"Creek!" Poppy growled before stilling as the ground shook at whatever it was the ice siblings were doing, "That must be Branch's siblings. Why did you just do that, Creek?"

"I had to do that, Poppy. We all know that Prince Branch wouldn't have allowed me to do my duties," Creek spoke as Thorn lifted the young Prince to lay back in the sled, "Thorn will get you all home. I know he will. Keep the prince safe and please…please tell him how sorry I am."

"But you'll get hurt or possibly die if you go out to face the ice trolls," Satin said as her twin nodded, "I thought you didn't want to die."

"I don't, but I need to do what is needed for my prince," Creek breathed, looking down before glancing up as determination filled his face, "I'm not dead yet so go. I can do this. I'm quicker on my feet than the larger trolls even with my hip acting up. I'll follow you all as soon as I can. Just go."

"I _won't_ allow this!" Poppy cried before gasping as Thorn used his ice technique to take off with the sled and the rest of the trolls, "No! Creek!"

Creek closed his eyes for a second before stepping to the cave entrance. Thorn had removed a bit of the ice for Creek to slip outside. Thorn understood the need to face a fight. Sometimes, there was no other options. The purple troll didn't bother disguising his colors as he tried to put as much distance between him and the cave as possible. It was Crystal that found him first, but he'd at least put a lot of distance between him and the others.

" _You_! I _trusted_ you!" Crystal spat as Creek barely avoided a wave of ice flung his way, "Where is my brother, Traitor?!"

"Safe," Creek grunted before sliding to the right as a spear was launched at his person, "I had to take him, my queen. Prince Branch deserved to remember who he is. He is not happy about what you and your twin did to him now that his memories are restored."

"You…you broke my spell?" Crystal gasped before ducking as a great wave of snow and ice raced straight towards Creek, "Get him, Frost!"

"Ugh!" Creek groaned as the wave shoved him up against rock and held him hard in place.

" _Where is he?!_ " Frost demanded as he marched up to the captive troll, " _Where_ is our _brother_ , Wart?"

"He…uhn," Creek groaned, "He is safe. Prince Branch remembers who he is and who he loves, his family and his soulmate. You stole those memories from him."

"It was _necessary_ ," Frost hissed as the ice tightened its hold around Creek while the smaller troll cried out in pain, "Crystal and I have a responsibility to keep our baby brother safe. It was our decision to give him a fresh start and you have undermined our decisions, Traitor."

"Only because your decisions were _wrong_ ," Creek gasped out, twisting to try and break free, "How can your brother love you two when you've taken his rights from him? I told you he's smart. He'd have eventually discovered the truth and your family would be broken, King Frost."

"Lies!" Frost sniffed, flinging Creek against a rock pile with his ice by a flick of his wrist as Creek held in a scream of agony, "Tell me where he is!"

"Just kill the traitor," Crystal snapped, stepping up to Frost while Creek struggled to sit up against a boulder he'd slid down, "Branch is obviously headed to his old tribe. We need to find the little one soon so I can re-cleanse our lad."

Frost grinned and several spikes of Ice formed and raced forward as Creek watched helplessly. His hip had given out on him when he'd hit the ground. There was no escape now. Creek closed his eyes as the spikes swarmed towards him.

"I did my best, my prince," Creek whispered, feeling death coming, "Be safe."

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Twelve**

"Just kill the traitor," Crystal snapped, stepping up to Frost while Creek struggled to sit up against a boulder he'd slid down, "Branch is obviously headed to his old tribe. We need to find the little one soon so I can re-cleanse our lad."

Frost grinned and several spikes of Ice formed and raced forward as Creek watched helplessly. His hip had given out on him when he'd hit the ground. There was no escape now. Creek closed his eyes as the spikes swarmed towards him.

"I did my best, my prince," Creek whispered, feeling death coming, "Be safe."

A blast from behind made Creek's eyes fly open as ice caught the king's spikes. Creek turned and saw Branch running up with his mouth set in a grim line as his ice fought his brother's. The purple troll gasped as his prince used his hair to leap over the heap of rocks and position himself in front of the downed guard.

"Stop, Frost," Branch ordered, continuing to try and shield Creek, "This is wrong. Everything that has been happening is wrong, Brother."

"Baby Brother, you simply do not understand. You are so wrong, Little One," Crystal denied, reaching for her necklace before gasping as pink hair shot out and snatched the gem from around her neck, "What is _this_?"

Creek blinked as Poppy stepped up with the queen's necklace held tight in her hand from beside the rock pile he lay by. The rest of the Snack Pack looked like they were eager to help as well, but were being shielded by Thorn. They should have been far away by now. Bergen dung!

"Who are _you_?!" Crystal bit out as Poppy drew herself up proudly.

"My name is Poppy and you will _never_ erase my soulmate's memories again," Poppy denied with a glare before her gaze softened, "There is no reason that we all need to fight. You don't need this magicky-memory erasing necklace, Queen Crystal. You and your brothers can start over again. Branch needs his family to support him and not control him. He's needed a family for _so_ long. You have no idea how much he needs you two. Don't ruin your chance of really knowing who your younger brother is for real. Branch is amazing."

"He _will_ be when fully trained," Frost barked, trying to get around his brother's ice to hurt Creek and not Branch, but his younger brother wasn't having it as he kept the king at bay.

"He is _now_ without any silly training!" Poppy snapped, using her hair to ward off Crystal as the queen tried to get her opal back, "Not on your life, _Lady_! No one is messing with my Branch's mind again."

Creek shook his head at what was happening. Branch and Poppy were strong, but Frost and Crystal were trained and more capable at the moment. This needed to end before an innocent got hurt.

"Stop this," Creek huffed, pulling himself painfully to his feet as Frost snarled at him, "I give up, my king. I turn myself over to your judgement, but don't hurt these trolls. You'd hurt your brother in doing so, but I'm a traitor through and through. To _them_ and to _you_. Do what you want with me, but don't ruin the relationship you could have with Prince Branch. You'd lose out on really knowing him. He's a fine example of both ice and warm-climate troll."

"My sister and I already _know_ that!" Frost spat as Branch blinked at him, "Everything is all your fault, Creek. I should have gone with my first feelings about you and tossed you out to freeze in that last howler."

"No one is doing _anything_ to Creek," Branch insisted, looking strained as he fought his brother's ice, "This is wrong, Brother. Stop this and let's talk."

"We will talk as soon as that lying creature is dealt with," Frost growled, "Then your sister and I can talk reason into you, Little Brother."

"No, my king. I'll let you do whatever you want to me as long as you don't cleanse your brother again," Creek begged as King Frost and Queen Crystal looked at one another for a moment in surprise, "Do what you will with me, but keep everyone else out of this."

"You make no sense," Frost huffed, shaking his head as his ice began to lessen in strength, "Why should I believe anything you have to say?"

"Because I want you three to be a _real_ family!" Creek pushed, making Frost gasp in what looked like shock.

Frost's ice died away for a moment as Branch relaxed before a great wave built and charged at Creek. The troll sighed as he watched death coming for him once more. He'd meet it bravely this time, but one had other plans. Branch's ice met his brother's with the same amount of force that continued to grow stronger as the prince grunted at the effort. Creek turned when he felt it. A shift in Branch's aura. The sharp ice in Branch's soul was bright and hot to sense. Something wasn't right.

"Prince Branch?" Creek questioned as the troll paled before coughing as droplets of blood dribbled from his lips and hit the snow by the prince's boots when Branch looked down suddenly, "My prince!"

Creek threw himself forward to cushion Branch's fall as the troll's knees gave out and he collapsed. Branch's ice disappeared as Frost tossed his far away to keep from hitting his little brother. The blue troll groaned in pain as Poppy reached his side.

"What's happened?" Poppy gasped, sliding up to reach for her lad, "Creek, what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Creek hissed as Branch arched and cried out in pain right as the twin rulers reached their brother, "King Frost, what is happening? The ice inside of him feels hot."

"Hot? That shouldn't be possible," Frost choked, reaching to get his brother off of the cold snow to cradle him close as Branch began to shake in what looked like agony, "Sister, what do you feel?"

Crystal stilled as she laid a hand on her brother's chest while Branch panted in obvious pain before he cried out again while Creek used his glove to wipe the blood droplets from his prince's lips. Thorn and the Snack Pack were gathered around looking unsure.

"Something is terribly wrong and I can't figure out what," Crystal admitted a second later as her worried eyes locked with her twin's, "It's like his ice is turning on him. Perhaps the broken spell caused some damage and he can't control the ice. He needs Bhen."

"Who's that? How can we help?" Poppy demanded, reaching for the hand Branch was holding out to her, "Tell me what to do. I'll do _anything_!"

"I-I don't…" Frost babbled, watching his brother whimper in pain while Creek literally saw the panic building in the queen's and king's auras, "What has happened? This shouldn't be happening!"

"Do you have one of your sleds?" Creek pushed as the panicked twins looked at him, "Snap out of it! Your brother needs you two the most!"

"Right," Crystal agreed, letting out a piercing whistle as a white fox appeared with a large sled while Frost stood quickly, cradling Branch carefully, "Get on with your friends, little pink troll. You too, Master Thorn. There isn't time for more quarreling. Branch needs to be seen by the royal healer. Hurry!"

Creek swallowed as he watched the twins settle Branch among the furs and Thorn offer to drive so the siblings could watch over their brother. He knew he wasn't going. He hadn't been invited on the sled. He was being left here to die in the cold. Sighing, he leaned against a rock to watch the sled leave. Branch whimpered softly, but tugged with weakened urgency at his brother's hair. Frost leaned to listen as the prince whispered something too softly to be heard.

"Get on the sled, Wart," Frost ordered, covering Branch up more as Creek blinked at the king in shock, "He _won't_ leave without you so get on the ice bucking _sled_ , Creek! We've got to go now!"

"Yes, my king," Creek agreed, scrambling over before grunting as Biggie grabbed him up to help him over, "Thank you. I'm here, my prince. We can go now so relax, Mate. Try to breathe and relax."

Branch couldn't seem to relax as he curled against his older brother and gasped in softly in agonizing pants of what sounded like tortured pain. Crystal and Poppy were doing everything they could to help the ill troll as Creek watched the ice in Branch's aura grow hotter.

"What do you see?" Crystal suddenly voiced as Creek jumped, "You are seeing something. I can tell by your eyes. What do you see?"

"I'm not sure," Creek admitted, searching with his inner eye, "Feels almost like hot ice. Sharp, cold, but hot. It's tearing through Prince Branch like shards of glass. Started during that last wave of ice he was using to ward off the attack, Queen Crystal. His whole aura shifted like nothing I've felt before."

"I've never seen anything like this either," Crystal spat as Branch arched and bit his lip in pain while Frost held his brother's hand tightly in his to offer some comfort, "Thorn, faster! Push the beast as hard as Foxlen can go! He's tough so he can handle the speed!"

Thorn snapped the reins while Creek noticed Grittle racing after the sled and felt a bit better. He'd been worried about the ferret, but he was even more worried for Branch. The ice trolls were using their ice to speed the trip along so it was easier travel than when Creek was on the run. They made good time. He'd never been so glad to see the ice palace again as Frost raced straight in with Branch while the rest followed. He limped as best he could after the group and was more than happy to have Kiv scoop him up and run to catch up. Everyone remained tense once Healer Bhen threw the monarchy from the room to see to their brother.

"This would never have _happened_ if you hadn't stolen our brother away," Frost snarled suddenly holding a dagger to Creek's neck as the others gasped around the hallway they all waited within, "I'll kill you now, Traitor."

"As my king wishes," Creek spoke, staring without hesitation into the enraged troll's eyes.

"No way!" Poppy snarled as she stepped forward, but it was another who defused the situation.

"No, Brother," Crystal sighed, placing a calming hand on the king as Frost released his hold on Creek, "I have a bad feeling that this would have happened with or without Creek being here or doing what he has done."

"How so?" Frost pushed, re-sheathing his dagger as his twin sighed again.

"I think that what Creek is sensing in our brother is ice that is too powerful for Branch's tinier frame," Crystal admitted as Frost gaped at her, "I…I think we did this to Branch when we awakened a power in him that his system can't handle. I might be wrong and we never meant for this to happen or even knew it could, but I think we are at fault, Brother. I also think that Creek is right in saying that we made decisions for Branch that wasn't ours to make."

"I disagree," Frost denied, crossing his arms angrily across his chest, "We are his elder siblings. What we say goes."

"Is that so?" Crystal bit back as Frost blinked at her, "You are my elder too, Brother. Frost, would you control me like that as well?"

"Of course not," Frost growled before stilling, "Control? I'd not try to…oh."

"'Oh' is right. We made the mistake in trying to control our little one's life, Brother," Crystal continued, "We thought we were protecting our brother, but it has been Creek that has been the true troll looking out for our little one. I think Creek was right to try and get Branch back to his old tribe."

"But he _lost_ his colors with them," Frost insisted, looking desperate as many started seeing a frustrated older brother instead of a cold king, "The other tribe did not protect him or keep him safe. We can and teach him how to defend himself too. We can just figure out a way to calm his ice and everything will be fine, I'm sure…I hope."

"Brother, would you really keep our brother from his friends and his soulmate?" Crystal pushed as her brother stilled, "Who are you, Little Missy?"

Poppy straightened when she saw it was her Crystal was referring to.

"I am Queen Poppy of the warm climate trolls," Poppy answered as the two monarchs regarded her in surprise, "I've come for my soulmate and I'm none too happy that you were trying to take what is mine."

The king bristled in anger as Creek hid a groan. Typical Frost.

"He is _our_ brother, the prince to these lands, and does _not_ belong to you! He belongs to my sister and I!"

"He is Branch," Creek spoke up as Frost subsided, "He is the prince to these lands, the baby brother to King Frost and Queen Crystal, and the soulmate and assuredly soon to be king to Queen Poppy. He _doesn't_ belong to _anyone_. Prince Branch belongs to himself and will make his own decisions. I swear I won't allow him to be manipulated any longer. Not by me or anyone else so back _off_!"

"You will keep a civil tongue," Frost growled before whimpering as Crystal slapped him upside the head, "Ow!"

"Stop this," Crystal spat, tugging on her brother's leather shirt to draw him nearer, "Our almighty authority has led to all of this, Frost. Creek is right. Branch is his own person and we didn't respect his rights. Father expected absolute control over everything when Mother disappeared. Remember how we chafed when we were younger and had no choice, but to listen to Father?"

"That was different," Frost sniffed before wincing as Crystal reaching and twisted one of his ears, "Ow, ow, Sister! Let go!"

"You sounded so much like Father just now," Crystal growled as her brother stilled after his ear was released, "Don't you see, Brother? We've repeated the same pattern Father enforced on us with Branch by mistake and Creek saw it all for what it was…a bad decision. One that is having repercussions that we never expected…how would we even know to worry about something like this? In all ice troll history, this has never happened before. Stop trying to place blame on others. This is _our_ fault, Frost. _We_ did this."

"I-I just wanted to keep him safe," Frost whimpered as Crystal's and Poppy's faces softened at hearing the upset in the large troll's voice, "He's so young and so…so _small_. I can hold him in my arms so easily. I wanted to shield him."

"You'll tell him that," Poppy spoke up as she wrapped her arms as best she could around the startled siblings, "Branch will understand. You three are family and families always understand one another the best. I think you three need to get to know one another more and then you'll see that Branch is more than capable of caring for himself. I think I understand you more, King Frost. You didn't see a grown troll in your brother, did you? You saw a child because my tribe people are so much smaller than yours, right?"

"Right," Frost agreed, patting Poppy gently on her shoulder as he sighed sadly, "I did see a child in my baby brother and the thought of that made me make terrible decisions in hopes of keeping this…this surprising treasure of mine kept safe. I always wanted a younger brother. Oh, Sister! What if we lose Branch or he pulls through and never forgives us?"

"Never happen," Cooper chirped, trotting up to the King and Queen, "Branch forgave us when we weren't too nice to him so he'll do the same for his siblings."

"Forgave you?" Crystal repeated, pulling away from Poppy to regard the troll, "What happened that Branch needed to forgive you?"

"We didn't know why Branch went grey," Cooper began, scratching one leg against another in embarrassment, "He became like real paranoid and a party-pooper to the maximum poop."

"Gross, Coop," DJ Suki snorted before looking back to the ice twins, "Branch withdrew into himself and used a shield of sarcasm to keep everyone away so he couldn't be hurt again. None of us knew about the death of his grandmother since we were too small and had been sheltered from the truth. All we saw was a troll who ignored and rebuffed every attempt we made to befriend him so we kind of…turned our backs on Branch."

"All except Poppy," Creek pointed out as the Snack Pack nodded around him as he limped over with Kiv's help, "Poppy was the one troll that never gave up on your brother. She and he were a good team from the beginning. The two had other adventures when they were younger, much to Prince Branch's chagrin every time. You can't say no to Poppy. She pulls you in without trying and without her interventions, your brother would never have regained his colors. The two complete one another. That is why cleansing Prince Branch was one of the worst ideas _ever_ since he needs Poppy."

"And _I_ need _him_ ," Poppy whispered before taking a deep breath, "My friends all begged Branch to forgive them when they learned the truth of his self-exile. He admitted he was at fault as well and we've all been together ever since. Branch doesn't hold grudges and will forgive you two. I know it."

"And Poppy's feelings are always right," Biggie grinned out before sobering, "Let's just hope your Bean can help Branch so he can forgive you."

"Bhen," Frost corrected softly as Biggie blushed, "What is that thing you hold?"

"My pet glowworm, Mr. Dinkles," Biggie said, holding up his swaddled pet, "This weather makes him sleepy."

"Ah. Odd little thing, but not without it's charm," Frost muttered, glancing at the sleeping worm as Biggie puffed up proudly at the praise before everyone jumped as the door to Branch's room flew open, "Bhen?!"

"Get in here, my king," the old healer ordered urgently, "The prince's ice is out of control and yours is the closest match to help Prince Branch suppress his powers. You come too, my queen. Hurry!"

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"And Poppy's feelings are always right," Biggie grinned out before sobering, "Let's just hope your Bean can help Branch so he can forgive you."

"Bhen," Frost corrected softly as Biggie blushed, "What is that thing you hold?"

"My pet glowworm, Mr. Dinkles," Biggie said, holding up his swaddled pet, "This weather makes him sleepy."

"Ah. Odd little thing, but not without it's charm," Frost muttered, glancing at the sleeping worm as Biggie puffed up proudly at the praise before everyone jumped as the door to Branch's room flew open, "Bhen?!"

"Get in here, my king," the old healer ordered urgently, "The prince's ice is out of control and yours is the closest match to help Prince Branch suppress his powers. You come too, my queen. Hurry!"

"Come on, Sister," Frost ordered, racing inside with Crystal right behind him.

"Wait!" Poppy called, taking a step towards the door.

Creek growled when the door was closed firmly behind the ice twins. He knew that this was an emergency, but there was a whole group of trolls in the hallway worried too and no one had thought of them. Or of the fact that Branch's soulmate was hurting for her lad. Murmuring began as Poppy began to shake in her distress, making her friends converge around her for support. The purple-skinned troll slipped away in the commotion to quietly enter his old room. He didn't want to tell Poppy of the other entrance until he knew what was going on. Silently, Creek cracked the door that led to Branch's room so he could see inside. It wasn't good.

"Prince Branch," Creek whispered when he saw Frost desperately leaning over his brother as the smaller troll's body continued to buck in the throes of what looked like a seizure.

Branch was so pale that his normally sky blue skin looked the lightest of blue-white and there was bits of ice and frost creeping up the walls and over the bed sheets. Creek gritted his teeth in horror at what he was seeing.

" _Do_ something!" Crystal ordered the healer as she held to Branch's ankles, "He'll injure himself or his heart will give out!"

"I'm _trying_ ," Bhen snapped, forgoing diplomacy as he tried to get some elixir down Branch's throat, but the troll was too out of it to cooperate, "This will stop the seizure, but I have not a clue how to deal with his ice. Frost is sucking up as much as he can, but it is like the young prince cannot contain his powers. His organs will shut down if I can't figure out what is happening."

Creek cursed before limping straight up to the bed as the three, ice trolls looked up at his entrance in surprise. Branch's aura shone hot with sharp, painful ice. It hurt just looking at it so what was Branch feeling right now? This had to end or they'd lose the prince.

"What about your opal, my queen?" Creek asked, turned to Crystal as her eyes widened in comprehension, "That thing can suppress memories. Can it do more than that?"

"Of course, Creek," Crystal eagerly agreed before stiffening when she realized she didn't have her necklace, "It's _gone_! The little queen!"

"Poppy, get in here!" Creek yelled, hobbling to the door as Poppy burst inside and gasped at seeing Branch's plight, "No questions! There isn't the time. Do you still have Queen Crystal's necklace? There is a chance that it can help Prince Branch."

" _Please_ tell me you still have it," Crystal begged, hurrying over.

"Here," Poppy breathed, pulling the opal from her hair to toss to the queen while the rest of the waiting trolls gathered outside the door to watch, "Please, help him!"

"We're trying," Crystal snapped, looking scared, "Please work."

Crystal had already placed the oval opal to her brother's forehead by then. Branch's seizing lessened and finally died off as the gem glowed softly against his skin. Frost lay his hand against Branch's chest and literally pulled every inch of frost and ice straight into his own body before groaning softly.

"There is so much that is building," Frost fussed, taking a cloth from Bhen to try and wipe some more blood that dribbled from Branch's lips, "It's like he's being ripped into pieces. What is this? What is happening, Bhen?"

"Branch's system is too small to handle the power of his ice," Bhen admitted, making the whole room grow absolutely silent, "I think I finally figured out why ice trolls and warm-climate trolls shouldn't have children of shared blood since this would be the truth of all half breed offspring. This was the first time that the little prince used his abilities to their fullest and the side effects have revealed a terrible truth. The 'hot' ice that you said Creek can sense is Prince Branch's powers overloading so bits of ice shards are developing in the lad's bloodstream. There is already damage being done to his heart as we speak. He is literally being torn up inside as the ice rips into his organs. That is why he bleeds from the mouth."

"No," Frost moaned as his eyes glowed white and he pulled more ice that had formed around Branch into himself, "Sister, what can we do?"

"We cannot undo what we've done, Frost. Once ice is awakened it will not sleep again," Crystal groaned as her brother cursed, "But there _might_ be another way. Bhen, do you think I could possibly bond the ice opal to Branch? The opal's powers are to suppress."

The healer hummed in thought as Frost had to again pull more ice within him to keep Branch from damaging himself worse.

"That just might work, but the prince's abilities are very strong," Bhen pointed out, "The ice opal can only do so much and will not be as strong out of our lands. However, I can prepare a medicine that can suppress the remainder of his ice. The elixir would have been worthless before because it wouldn't have helped with all Prince Branch's ice, but if the opal works, it will be invaluable to suppress the remainder. However, vigilance will be necessary. He'll need to take the medication on a regular basis and also whenever his ice tries to flare up again. The problem is, that once Prince Branch feels his ice flaring, it could already be too late for his weakened heart."

Frost and Crystal gasped and looked desperate for a moment. That was, until something seemed to dawn on the large king.

"Unless there is a being that can _see_ his ice," Frost gasped, turning to Creek, "You! You can see my brother's ice within him, can't you? You sense things that others cannot."

"I can, my king," Creek nodded out, "You and your sister's ice looks like an ice-blue gem deep within you, but reading ice trolls' auras is much harder than reading those of my old tribe. I can see Branch's aura better, but his ice has always seemed different from you two, Mate. It started out ice-blue, but it looks almost like a diamond now and fills his whole aura with white, searing heat. The flare ups are agonizing for the prince and one is about to happen now."

Frost hissed as more ice formed around Branch which he immediately dealt with while Branch once again cried out in pain despite being unconscious. The prince's coloration was telling. Time was running out.

"Sister, bond the little one to the ice opal," Frost ordered as Crystal nodded and began to chant softly, "Weave the spell carefully. The opal needs to be reminded that our Branch is of royal blood. Hold on, Baby Brother. Just hold on."

Creek watched everything with wide eyes. Would this work? He was a bit surprised to feel Poppy latch onto his arm. She was so scared and really, so was Creek. Queen Crystal's chanting grew stronger as the ice opal suddenly took on a life of its own and began floating above Branch's chest on its own volition while Frost backed away from his brother.

"What is happening?" Poppy gasped as the oval opal began to spin in place before slowly seeming to unfold itself, "Creek?"

"I don't know," Creek whispered, watching with his inner eye before realizing that the soft moon-glow of the opal was causing the ebbing of the hot ice within Branch, "Whatever it is, it is working. The ice is slowing and dissipating inside of your lad, Poppy."

"Be silent!" Frost hissed, keeping his eyes glued to his siblings.

A blinding light flashed over the room and everyone had to blink their eyes before being able to see again. Everyone gasped in surprise as the opal's shape slipped into that of an intricate snowflake before magically settling upon Branch's chest. Crystal instantly latched the chain around her little brother's neck before placing her hand to Branch's forehead as she went still. Frost stepped forward eagerly when Crystal opened her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, looking exhausted a moment later.

"Sister?"

"It is done, Brother," Crystal answered Frost, reaching to tuck Branch under the covers of the bed "The opal has accepted the little one as its new owner. You know the gem will only accept royal blood."

"I was a bit afraid that the opal might reject our brother over his other half," Frost breathed, sitting heavily in a chair, "Thank the softly falling snow that this worked."

"Agreed," Crystal sighed, "I was worried about that too, Brother, but it's working now. The ice opal must always remain around the little one's neck or his ice will flare and destroy Branch from the inside."

"He will also need this," Bhen insisted, handing Frost a cup of what looked like tea, "Get this into your brother quickly. This will deal with any left over ice flares. The lad must never use his ice again or he…he'd not survive another episode like this one."

The words drew murmurs and gasps from the Snack Pack as Poppy paled. Frost blew on the cup and lifted Branch up to slowly work the medicine bit by bit down his brother's throat. Branch choked a little, but eventually settled into what looked like a deep sleep as color began to slowly work its way back into his face. Creek saw the white diamond within Branch fade back into a very small ice-blue within Branch's aura. All the trolls breathed a sigh of relief once Bhen announced that the crisis was over.

"His organs will heal over the next few days, my king and queen" Bhen described, "The ice opal is helping with that, but it would be safer to get Prince Branch to warmer climates as soon as he is well enough to travel. We don't need our lands helping his ice to manifest."

"I see," Crystal breathed.

The twins looked at one another sadly as Creek's heart went out to them. They'd not be able to keep their little brother here. Good for Poppy, but not for the king and queen. Creek also knew that his prince couldn't lose his new family.

"You will visit often, right?" Creek questioned as the rulers glanced to him, "Branch will always, always need his family. He was eager to talk with you. Work things out. Losing you two would destroy him."

"Yes, it would," Poppy agreed, "Branch has lost too much over the years. He can't lose his older brother and sister. Oh, dear! Ice trolls can handle our warmer weather, right?"

"We can," Crystal assured, looking a little happier as Frost seemed to brighten a bit, "We will visit as often as we can. Branch is precious to us. Forgive us if we seem staid. My brother and I are feeling a lot of regrets right now…like we are losing Branch forever because we didn't think of his needs more."

Frost bit his lip as he nodded while reaching to hold his brother's hand in his. The king and queen were hurting.

"You are not losing your brother forever, my queen and king," Creek denied, "It is just that your brother needed to be with Poppy anyway and now his health needs are priority. Prince Branch will do better in warmer weathers."

"Though it saddens me to say it, Creek, you are right. Branch needs to be far from our lands," Crystal breathed, stroking a finger down Branch's pale cheek, "My heart already hurts at the thought of that."

"Agreed, but it is necessary, Sister. Creek, you have no idea how important you have become," Frost spoke up as Creek turned to him in surprise, "You are the only troll in existence that can keep our baby brother alive. Without your special sight, Branch would die. My sister and I cannot express to you how much we need you now. You have become Branch's permanent bodyguard for his life is _literally_ in your hands."

Creek gasped at this before something horrible occurred to him.

"I…I want to protect my prince for as long as I am needed, but I am banished from Poppy's tribe, my king" Creek groaned in dawning realization as the ice twins stood in horror, "That is why I sought your tribe out in the first place."

"No, you aren't banished. Not anymore," Poppy denied, placing a hand on Creek's shoulder while the royal twins relaxed, "I lift the banishment. I am still furious that you kidnapped my lad and did what you did with the Bergens, but I am beginning to understand your thinking a little more now. I also appreciate all that you have done for my Branch since you realized that you'd acted wrong and tried to set things right. He will need you to watch over him and I won't deny Branch the troll he needs more than anyone else, in regards to his health. You will remain by his side, by order of the queen."

"Actually, he will remain by our baby brother's side by order of Queen Crystal and myself," Frost chuckled as Poppy turned to him, "Queen Poppy, Creek is of my tribe now. He is officially a member of the honor guard and is assigned to protect Prince Branch's health. Little Brother cannot go home with you unless Creek is by his side at all times. I can't allow Branch to leave without your promise that no one will hinder Creek's duties to his prince."

"I swear that Creek will be under my protection so he can do his duties," Poppy snorted as the twins blinked at her laughter, "My people are not as… _surly_ as ice trolls. There won't be any problems with Creek coming home too once I explain the situation, right Creek?"

"Yes," Creek answered, hoping this was truth as he turned to the twins, "Warm climate trolls are very gentle natured. The worst that has ever happened between trolls was truly my betrayal. I am so, so sorry, Queen Poppy. I will never act so cowardly again. I've learned a lot in my time in these lands."

"It does seem that you've grown a lot in a short time," Crystal complimented as Creek blushed while Poppy squeezed Creek's shoulder, "Queen Poppy, it also seems that we might need to have a discussion when my brother is stronger. I think Master Thorn here can help us set up some good trading routes between our tribes. The land of ice grows no fruits or vegetables. It would be good to have a source to trade for some which will appease my twin here. Frost will want constant updates on Branch's health. He worries and frets. _A lot_."

"I'm the eldest," Frost sniped in irritation while Poppy and Creek hid smiles from the king, "It is my job to watch over my little sister and brother. I don't like that Branch will be so separated from us in the least. What if there is an emergency?"

"Enough, Frost," Crystal snickered, rolling her eyes before gesturing to Branch, "Today has been eventful and the little one needs undisturbed rest. We should eat and get some rest. Creek, do you sense anything amiss within our brother's…what do you call it, aura?"

Creek looked to Branch and smiled up at his king and queen.

"He is at peace at the moment," Creek described, making the twins turn to smile tenderly at their brother, "Prince Branch's ice has subsided into a normal state that is similar to what I sense in you two. However, I do sense some residual pain from the damage caused by his attack."

"I added some numbing medicine in the elixir I had you give to him, my king," Bhen spoke up, "That will help with his pain and he'll sleep for quite a while. I plan on keeping him in this state until most of the damage is healed so the young prince doesn't suffer any more than he already has. The more he rests, the quicker Prince Branch will strengthen so we can get him to warmer weathers."

Poppy eagerly joined into the conversation as plans were made on what to do next. Creek felt eyes on him and turned to see Kiv smiling at him. The smaller troll nodded at the guard's proud smile. They'd done well. The crisis with Branch's ice was unforeseen, but as long as Creek was vigilant, the prince would be fine. Creek took a step towards Kiv before gasping as agonizing pain raced down his leg and up his spine. He couldn't understand why the floor was growing closer or why Kiv was racing towards him before he blacked out completely.

To be continued…

Not quite over yet. What do you think so far?


	14. Chapter 14

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"Mm."

Frost turned from watching his brother sleeping from the doorway to the occupant in the room beginning to stir in the small bed. Creek sighed softly before his eyes blinked open as the King strode over to sit on a chair next to the bed. The smaller troll sighed again before gazing around the room, looking lost.

"M-my king?" Creek stuttered, blinking his eyes in confusion before it seemed as if reality crashed in on him while the troll gasped and tried to rise with no success, "Prince Branch!"

"Is resting," Frost soothed, still holding his large hand down on Creek's chest so he couldn't sit up, "He's been sleeping very deeply and Bhen says he's doing well. Do you sense anything from my brother?"

"No. He's still at peace," Creek murmured after having closed his eyes for a moment before looking back up at the ice troll, "I don't have to physically see your brother to sense him, but I need to be close. Why am I in here and why are you holding me down, my king?"

"You've done…no that is bad wording," Frost started before shaking his head, " _I_ did a lot of damage to your already injured hip, Creek. Bhen has used a brace to help the healing, but you need to remain still for right now. You passed out when the injury flared up by moving in just the right way. Scared everyone very badly."

Creek blinked once again before trying to figure out how he felt. He felt all the pillows tucked around him to keep him level and the feel of the heavy brace around his hips and right leg, but no pain. In fact, he felt pretty loopy at the moment.

"Numbing medicine?" Creek asked as Frost nodded at him, "Feels funny. Feels floaty."

"Not a wonder, Lad," Frost sighed, "Your injury is pretty serious so Bhen numbed you up good. You'll need to use crutches so you will heal with no lasting damage once you are able to leave your bed. I'm sorry that I hurt you in my rage."

"I'm sorry that I scared you by taking your brother. It had to be done," Creek hummed sleepily as Frost stared at him in surprise, "You were so angry. Could tell when I was on the run even being so far away. You express anger _loudly_."

"That I do, don't I?" Frost chuckled as Creek's eyes drooped closed, "I was pretty upset that my baby brother was missing and then I found your sled prints. Knew that Branch hadn't left on his own free will. Your prints were there and another set that were wiped away with ice, meaning an ice troll helped you escape, but Branch's prints weren't there at all. I knew he'd been carried to that sled."

Creek's eyes flew open in a panic as the king regarded him sternly.

"I know Kiv helped you," Frost admitted as Creek gasped, "Calm yourself, Creek. I'm not angered. Kiv confessed everything to me while Bhen was seeing to you after your collapse. Neither you nor Kiv will be tried as traitors. You two were right. I am shamed by the actions my sister and I decided to do against our own flesh and blood. I fear the conversation with Branch once he is able to wake."

"He'll forgive you so fast that your head will spin," Creek urged as the larger troll regarded him with a raised eyebrow, "Branch is loyal to family, my king, and he loves you. He loves Queen Crystal too and he'll forgive you two. Please don't hold anything against Kiv. He too was only trying to protect the prince. I swear it, my king."

Frost snorted softly. On one hand, he wanted to choke this troll at times, but on the other hand, Creek meant well. He was trying so hard to do the right thing and Frost was finally calm enough and rational enough to allow himself to sense it.

"You are one annoying, troublesome bundle of complicated troll," Frost accused, flicking Creek's nose playfully as the troll watched him warily, "You have also shown loyalty, intelligence, caring, and a potential to be a pretty, good ice troll. I do not regret the day that we crossed paths, but _you_ will regret that day if _anything_ happens to my baby brother."

"Heard and understood," Creek agreed as his king smiled down at him, "Kiv is not to blame for anything, my lord. You ordered him to look out for your brother. He was doing what you wanted him to. Prince Branch needs to be with Queen Poppy with all his memories intact and Kiv knew it."

"I get that now," Frost breathed, looking down sadly for a moment, "I bear no ill will towards you or Kiv. Worry not for your fellow guard. He is one of my most loyal honor guards and only acted to protect and fix what my sister and I botched up. Creek, I need to ask you something very personal and want nothing, but honesty."

Creek locked eyes with the large troll as Frost stared him down.

"How much of what you told my sister and I was the truth when you stood up to us after we cleansed Branch? Were you manipulating us all along?"

"All of it was the truth, Mate," Creek whispered, staring up at the ceiling as he shuddered, "I…I did a horrible thing to my tribe because of being a coward and then I was so alone after. Poppy and Branch saved everyone and made peace with the Bergens, but I had nearly got everyone killed because of my selfish actions. I knew I'd never be allowed back so I ran far away. Shame and loneliness drove me here. Warm climate trolls cannot exist alone. I was beginning to lose my colors."

"How so?" Frost demanded, "You had them when we met."

"It was only my ability to meditate and slow down my system that helped me slow the loss," Creek admitted, glancing to the king, "Then you gave me a hope that I could start again so my colors didn't fade, but I made another horrible decision. I kidnapped your brother. It was destiny because you and the queen were meant to find out about Prince Branch, but what I did was another betrayal. I just keep repeating the same patterns and I _swear_ I don't mean to."

"Oh, no," Frost breathed as Creek teared up finally as emotions welled, "Now, now. You are part of my tribe now. You are ice troll. We don't cry. Hush now."

"I promised myself to help your brother get home and then I'd disappear where I can't hurt anyone ever again," Creek whimpered, covering his face with his hands, "My plans are all to ruin now. Prince Branch needs me, but what if I'm a curse, my king? I can't hurt others again! I can't. Maybe I can train someone like Kiv to see what I do so a better troll than I can look after your little brother."

Larger hands reached to take each of Creek's hands as Frost sighed softly. Here was more of the strain that the king had sensed in the smaller troll. This was more than just strain through. This was pain. Real pain. The poor lad was filled with medicines that were bypassing Creek's usual shields to hold himself together. This was raw emotions showing without the usual filters.

"You are _not_ a curse," Frost insisted, squeezing Creek's hands gently as the troll tearfully looked up at him, looking small and scared from his pillow, "Look. My sister and I told you before that you were woefully untrained to deal with the stress of facing death. Stress like that can cause a troll to make foolish mistakes. You were desperate to live both in surviving the Bergens and surviving your loneliness. Decisions were made that cannot be changed, but you can learn from those mistakes. I think you have learned a very hard lesson, Creek. It is time to start over again and stop repeating old patterns. I told you before, you are of my tribe now, Lad. Ice trolls survive. You can do that, right? You will survive and protect your prince."

Creek breathed in a shuddering breath before finally nodding at his king.

"I will live only to serve my prince," Creek vowed, "I swear it, King Frost. I'll keep your brother safe and…and I'll never repeat old patterns. I promise. I _do_ , my king."

"I believe you, Ice Wart," Frost teased as Creek flashed a brief, watery smile, "To be a good guard, one must let go of the past. History cannot be changed for either of us. You and I must focus on the present. Focus on our duties. As king, I must look after my family and my people. As a guard, you must protect. You will protect my brother's health and be his loyal bodyguard. That is your duties. So no more tears or doubts. Today starts a new chapter, Creek, but for now, you need rest. You have to heal and do your duties, right?"

Creek nodded once again and closed his eyes as the king wiped away the tears from his cheeks. It felt good to feel even a little trust from someone. It had been so long since he'd felt needed or even wanted. The guilt stabbed at him as Creek remembered why this was so while he fisted his hands painfully tight.

"No more fretting," Frost soothed, stroking a finger down the troll's forehead to help smooth out the worry lines between Creek's brows, "Focus on the present. No more worrying, Creek. Just relax and sleep."

Frost looked up at Branch's doorway once Creek had fallen back asleep. Poppy leaned against the frame looking troubled.

"I've been so angry at him that I had no idea that he'd been suffering so long," Poppy sighed as the king nodded, "I don't think I've ever seen Creek so emotional before."

"Well, he was more emotionally vulnerable thanks to all the medicine Bhen has him doped up with," Frost pointed out, glancing to the sleeping troll, "I think Creek's been hurting inside for a long time. He knew he'd burnt bridges he thought he'd never rebuild with your tribe and then was turned away by my sister and I in his last ditch effort to find a new home. Creek was desperate to belong somewhere which is how he stole away Branch to begin the situation that we find ourselves in now. Can you forgive him, Queen Poppy? Creek needs that. He needs a second chance and I'm not just saying that so he can watch over my brother. I'm saying that because he's my subject and I don't want to see him hurting like he is any longer."

"As a king, you look after your people, huh?" Poppy chuckled as Frost grinned at her, "My heart wants to forgive Creek, but I need to speak with Branch first. Branch and I discuss all decisions we make together and when I know my soulmate is okay with everything, I can offer Creek my full forgiveness."

"But you forget that Branch has no choice, but to have Creek near and Creek cannot do his duties well if he is hurting," Frost reminded as Poppy turned pensive, "Creek is the only one that can 'see' Branch's ice. He did say something about training another though."

"Which would probably take years and years and needs a special type of troll," Poppy snorted softly, "Creek trained under an older troll who called herself a yogi. Cybil had other students, but I remember my father saying that she was so excited when she met Creek as a babe because his inner eye was keen from early on. Cybil passed away a season ago from old age so Creek is the only fully trained yogi now, I guess. I don't think that just any troll can learn to sense what Creek can. He's unique."

"My sister could probably learn, but there is no time for the training. Creek is Branch's only chance of living a normal life," Frost pointed out as Poppy nodded her agreement, "I think Creek's dedication to Branch was his way of trying to fix his past mistakes. He's trying so hard to be a better troll and you saw the rawness of his feelings. Creek is hurting inside to the point he's hurting himself."

Poppy gasped when Frost showed her the fresh, scabbing nail marks on each of Creek's palms. The king had smelt the bit of blood earlier.

"You have two ill trolls to look after, Queen Poppy," Frost advised, reaching to take a salve from the bedside table to clean up Creek's hands, "Branch will heal up good as new as long as his ice is kept at a manageable level, but Creek is more than just physically injured. He's heartsick, my lady. He's punishing himself more severely than any of your tribe would do to him. He needs your forgiveness so he can forgive himself. If not, I fear he will wither away and his death will lead to Branch's eventual passing since none would be able to sense my brother's ice flaring. Without Creek, you will lose your soulmate."

Poppy glared at the king angrily as she stomped up to the bed and tucked Creek under the covers while Frost stared at the angry lass in confusion.

"I don't need to be _guilt-ed_ into looked after Creek," Poppy hissed, "My tribe's motto is 'no troll left behind.' I'd have forgiven Creek if he'd come back to the tribe, but he didn't. He ran away. I thought he was showing how selfish he really was when he couldn't even admit his mistakes. I just never realized that he was scared and tearing himself up inside. The Creek I grew up with was always calm and never lost his cool. I…I guess I forgot that one troll's reaction to a situation is not another troll's same reaction. We are not battle-trained trolls and there is not a handbook that gives all the answers."

"No, there isn't," Frost agreed, leading Poppy from the room so the two could give Creek some peace, "If there was, then maybe Crystal and I would have handled finding our brother a little better."

"And I would have sent a search party out to find Creek and bring him home as Cybil asked me to do several times," Poppy sighed before hopping up on a chair to peck Branch's cheek as the troll slept on, "I'll be back soon, Branch. You rest up so we can go home while I go talk to our friends. There is a lot that I need to catch you up on once you are awake and strong enough to listen. Sleep well, Love."

Poppy nodded at the amused king as she hurried from the room. It wasn't hard to find the Snack Pack since the group stuck close to Thorn. The ice-white troll was brusk, but always kind to the smaller trolls. Satin and Chenille had taken a special liking to the trader since he often glittered their outfits with ice elements. Sure enough, the group was in Thorn's room, but the ice troll was nowhere to be found.

"With Queen Crystal, discussing trading routes," Guy Diamond explained, admiring himself in a mirror since the warm room made it so he could strip down to his glittered buff for a moment, "Firelight brings out the gorgeous in glitter, doesn't it?"

"Sure, Guy," Poppy chuckled as the troll looked over his shoulder at her with a grin, "We all need to talk. I need all of your help."

The Snack Pack gathered quickly as Poppy told all about the conversation she'd overheard from Creek and what King Frost had said.

"His palms were just torn up," Poppy groaned, pointing to her own palm, "Creek's heart is really sick from all of this. I should have brought him home after we made peace with the Bergens."

"Poppy, don't go blaming yourself for things. Creek is a grown troll," DJ Suki pointed out, "Shouldn't he have come home to apologize and make up for what he did?"

"Some trolls can't," Biggie stated as surprised eyes turned to the larger troll as he rocked his wrapped up pet, "Branch couldn't talk about his problems for a long time and hid from the tribe after his grandma's death. Even after he regained his colors, Branch struggled with his feelings and how to interact with everyone, remember? Creek might just be the same. I think Creek and Branch have a lot more in common than we all thought."

"It is kind of a similar situation to how people view us sometimes," Satin spoke up as she gestured to her and her twin, "Chenille and I always have to be fashionable, right? We're the fashion divas, but what about if we don't happen to feel well. I don't care about fashion then, but no one would get that if I went outside unfashionable. Creek was always looked at as being calm and collected, but what if he was upset? What if he was scared and needed someone to look out for him? Did he ever have anyone to go to during the times _he_ needed comfort?"

The whole group shrugged at one another since each of them had never had Creek come to them for any form of comfort.

"We are the best of friends," Poppy began as the group all looked to her, "We understand one another the most, but I don't think we did that for Creek now that I look back on things. I think we relied on Creek to be that cool, collected troll we needed him to be and he became what we expected out of him. Or at least, he was on the outside, but he had the same emotions within him that is in us all. Creek was positive, but he had times of being unsure and scared like everyone else. He reacted badly to nearly being eaten. That was wrong what he did, but what would we have done in that situation? Do any of us really know how we would react faced with really dying?"

The trolls all looked at each other uncomfortably in silence. One always hoped to be brave, but sometimes…sometimes you just weren't brave and you were scared.

"My Branch needs Creek so much, but I don't want you all to think I only want Creek getting a second chance because of my lad, "Poppy continued, "No troll left behind, remember? We left Creek behind a lot earlier than when he hid away from the tribe after his betrayal. We expected a lot out of Creek early on and he became our rock, but he had no rock of his own. He supported us, but Creek hid when he felt conflicted and unsure. When we felt that way, we developed ways of handling our emotions, but I now feel that Creek repressed his feelings because he thought a 'cool, collected troll' can handle _any_ situation. We all know that no one is perfect."

"So Creek was driven into a corner when he was almost eaten and reacted out of fear?" DJ Suki groaned as Poppy nodded, "I never thought about it like that. Creek was always Creek and we all went to him when we felt troubled. How many times have we all gotten the 'Positivity' speech, huh?"

"A lot," Biggie sighed, "I feel really bad that I relied so much on Creek and didn't extend the same to him when he might have needed me. I forgive Creek and I want him to come home."

"Us too," the twins chorused.

"Me too," Guy agreed.

"Surely do too, Dudette," Cooper added.

"You said you needed our help," DJ Suki mentioned as Poppy nodded, "How so? I forgive Creek too and want him home. What do we need to do?"

"Help me with the tribe," Poppy explained as her friends nodded firmly, "We failed to be there for Creek when he was younger because we expected too much out of him very early. Creek needs to emotionally heal so he can't handle much more. I need you all to help me convince our people that Creek deserves this second chance. We need to be the buffer between Creek and any naysayers. He is too emotionally damaged right now to handle more negativity. No troll should hurt so bad that he or she harms themselves. That should never happen."

"And we won't allow it to happen again," Guy nodded out as Poppy flashed him a smile, "I have an idea."

To be continued…

I had a PM asking me if I was going to drag this on forever. Not at all. The story is completely done and I work to edit each chapter one by one. There are a few more chapters, but we are seeing the end coming so don't worry about a never ending story. I promise that things are wrapping up.

Let me know what you think!

TTFN


	15. Chapter 15

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Branch cuddled in his siblings arms as the three lay wrapped around one another. They'd had a very emotional talk which had worn all three of them out. It had been three days since he'd woken and his older siblings and he had finally been able to begin the process of really getting to know one another. He'd forgiven the twins over their love-driven mistakes in judgement, but had been more than shocked to discover his permanent need for Creek's presence. Good news was that his medicinal tea tasted pretty good so that wasn't a huge issues, but Creek? Branch played with the snowflake gem around his neck as he stared up at the ceiling. He and Poppy had also had a long conversation practically from the minute he was aware again.

"Hurting?" Branch hummed to himself, looking to the door that Creek lay behind.

Grimacing in left over pain from his internal healing, Branch eased himself from between his siblings and slipped down from the bed. He panted softly as he pulled on a robe while using furniture to help him get to Creek's room. There was a lot that Branch had to say to Creek, but the prince stilled when he finally saw the troll laying in his bed.

"Creek," Branch breathed, seeing the troll's paleness and obviously faded colors even as Creek's eyes flew open at the sound of his name, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Wasn't asleep, my prince," Creek admitted, looking away in embarrassment for a second, "How are you feeling?"

"Shaky and a little uncomfortable," Branch answered honestly as Creek glanced at him and gestured to the chair beside the bed, "Yes, thank you, but more important, how are you?"

"Me?" Creek snorted while Branch made it to the chair to sit, "Hips killing me, but I've been told its healing well, my prince. Have a bit of a fever since Bhen says I'm fighting off some infection. You should be in bed, Mate."

Branch sniffed irritably as he grabbed one of Creek's hands to look at the troll's palm. Creek paled more as the prince traced some of the deeper scabs and fresh claw marks on Creek's hand.

"Creek, what is this?" Branch demanded as the other troll looked away, "Look at me now. What is this? Talk to me, Creek."

"It's nothing, my prince."

"This _isn't_ nothing, Creek," Branch denied as Creek sighed with his head turned away, "Look at me."

Creek reluctantly looked back at his prince as Branch sighed himself at the defeated look in the other troll's eyes.

"How long has this been going on?" Branch questioned, "Tell me the truth."

"I swore I'd never, ever lie to you again if I could get your memories back for you, Prince Branch," Creek spat, looking away again, "This is fine and not been going on too long. At least, I don't think, anyway. I've just not been able to meditate to release any negative feelings recently and most times I don't even know that I'm clenching my fists so hard that…I don't _feel_ the pain, my prince."

"Prince," Branch groaned as Creek looked back at him in question, "There may be royal blood from my mother in my veins, but I'm still just the same old Branch that you threw mud at when we were little."

"You kept having temper tantrums, Mate," Creek accused.

"Because you cheated every time we played a game," Branch bit back before both trolls chuckled for a moment at the memories flowing between them until the prince sobered again, "I don't like that you are hurting yourself, Creek. I want this to stop."

Creek shivered as Branch's hands reached to examine his other palm. Branch was being so gentle.

"I'm not doing it on purpose, my prince," Creek whimpered as Branch glanced up at him in surprise, "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I'm so emotional all the time. I don't cry. That isn't who I am, Mate."

"You're emotional because you're broken," Branch pointed out as Creek's eyes widened, "Let's just be very truthful and put everything out on the table. You've been broken ever since you betrayed the tribe and led to this big mess for everyone."

"I'm so sorry for…for _everything_ ," Creek moaned before stilling as a finger was placed to his lips.

"You've also given me back a family," Branch started, "You've made Poppy and I stop dawdling and admit that we are soul bonded. You opened up a chance for ice trolls and warm climate trolls to be allies. Our tribe has a way to trade for supplies with my mother's people and who knows what more will happen for the good of both tribes because of you."

"I also kidnapped you. Not once, but _twice_ ," Creek sniffled as the tears finally fell, "Nearly got you frozen to death while poisoning you with hazel root. And then couldn't protect you from being cleansed. _All_ my fault."

"Then you risked everything to get me home despite the fears of my _very_ large and _very_ angry brother murdering you on the spot," Branch snorted, stroking Creek's hand in his, "You tried to sacrifice yourself so the rest of us could escape and I owe you a big smack for that knock on the head."

"Then your ice nearly killed you when you tried to defend me," Creek whispered, "There was blood and you were in so much pain and I did that to you. I brought you here and you were hurt because of _me_."

Branch breathed out slowly as he stood to sit beside a troll he never expected to want to offer comfort.

"Yeah. You brought me here and I've had some odd setbacks," Branch agreed, tugging on his opal necklace as Creek groaned softly, "But I wouldn't trade anything that happened if I had to lose my brother and sister. I've been alone for so long. Even with Poppy, it wasn't the same. I needed family and I have that again. I know everything about my ice and my condition. I can live with taking that medicine and even having an annoying troll as my bodyguard, _Mate_."

Creek bit back a small grin as Branch tweaked his nose. Frost and his brother were very much alike.

"What I can't live with is this," Branch continued, flipping Creek's hand open to show the evidence of Creek's self-loathing, "It seems that you and I have become a sort of team. You swore to my brother to protect me, but you doing this to yourself hurts me, Creek. I don't want anyone hurting around me. And…"

Creek gasped as Branch hunched suddenly as he sensed the change in the prince's emotions. Creek yelled for help while he tried to support the panting prince as Branch clutched at his chest. Hands reached for Branch as Creek looked up in a panic.

"His ice is reacting to his emotions," Creek hissed as Frost held Branch against him while Crystal disappeared out of the room to grab her brother's medicine, "Just breathe, my prince. This isn't a true flare, but the beginnings of one. You just need your medicine and everything will be alright. Breathe."

It was several long moments before Branch was able to regain his speech one he'd downed his tea.

"The flare up began because I want this to stop," Branch insisted, leaning against Frost as he pointed to Creek's hands, "I forgive you, Creek. I forgive everything. Stop hurting yourself. I don't hate you. I remember firing that word at you when you kidnapped me the first time, but I never meant it. Poppy doesn't hate you either and it is time for you to stop hating yourself."

"I can't."

"You can," Branch snapped, making Creek blink up at him, "Let your guilt go, Creek. No one is blaming you for anything any longer."

Creek choked hard for a moment as he shuddered. Branch watched as Creek covered his face with his hands and sobbed loud. These were emotions that had been hiding in Creek for a long, long time.

"Oh, you poor, little one," Crystal cooed, reaching to try and offer some comfort to the distraught troll, "Everything is okay. Don't be upset."

"How could you be so kind to a troll that caused your own brother's pain just now?" Creek huffed, glancing up at the queen indignantly while the tears still fell, "I'm _horrible_."

"Frost and Crystal would not have known that a flare up was starting without you looking out for me, Creek," Branch breathed, shaking his head at the stubborn troll, "You did what was needed just now. You did your job well and it seems I will always need you. You talked about positivity in the hidden village over and over again, remember?"

Creek nodded as his queen continued to stroke a hand through his hair. It felt good. Like when his mother still watched over him as a boy.

"I am _positive_ that you are forgiven by me and by Poppy," Branch urged, "My siblings forgave you already. Soon we can go home, Creek. Home to the Troll Tree where we were born and where the tribe will forgive you too. I'm positive that you've been there for me the minute I needed you to look out for me since you've grown so much from the troll you once were. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Creek asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry that I accused you of being a liar and manipulator when I was told that these two were my siblings for the first time. You were even then trying to protect me," Branch pointed out as Creek blinked at him, "That's the work of a troll that is _good_. I'm positive that you are not horrible and that you need to believe in the goodness of your heart because you have moved mountains to try and help me. I can't handle you hurting anymore, Creek. I can't because I've tried so hard my whole life to protect people and you just…you can't hurt. Please, Creek. It is time to forgive yourself."

Creek stared at his prince in shock as Frost and Crystal exchanged quick smiles. The two thought they were so sly.

"I…promise that I will try, my prince," Creek finally allowed as Branch grinned at him, "There has just been such a hole here."

Branch watched as Creek patted his chest above his heart.

"The hole just got bigger and bigger with time," Creek continued, "Loneliness ate at me constantly. I _really_ don't feel when I do this."

Branch reached to take Creek's hands as the troll showed his abused palms.

"Well, then as you are watching over me, I will just have to watch over you," Branch decided as Creek gasped, "You know I have to babysit Poppy most times too, don't you? You don't realize what she can get herself into. The worst was the Bergen honeypot. Honey is so hard to get out of hair so prepare yourself for having a few adventures since you're stuck with me now. Everything is going to be alright, Creek. I promise."

Creek immediately recognized his own wording being spoken to him. The same words he'd promised Branch again and again since reaching these lands. Hesitantly, Creek returned the grin Branch was giving him as something clicked back into place within him when the prince gently squeezed his hands. Branch beamed when Creek's coloring grew a little brighter. Not quite back to normal, but on the way.

"Enough for now," Frost pushed, all but holding Branch's weight up, "Little One, you should have waited until you were stronger to have this conversation."

"Perhaps, but this had to stop now," Branch fussed, rubbing his thumbs over Creek's palms in gentle circles, "And I want Creek's bed moved into my room. I don't like how isolated and alone he is. Why would you do that to him?"

"Bodyguards have their own bedrooms attached to the royal suites," Frost insisted, lifting Branch into his arms, "And you needed undisturbed rest. That is always how things have been done by ice trolls."

"Well, maybe you wouldn't be such a grumpy lot if you looked out for one another more," Branch pointed out as his siblings snorted at him, "I mean it and I want Creek brought in here."

"After you both get some more sleep," Crystal chuckled, continuing to stroke Creek's mane, "Get some sleep, Baby Brother. I will watch over your little keeper until he is asleep."

Branch's grumbles could be heard until Frost kicked the door mostly shut behind him.

"I'm sorry to trouble you, my queen," Creek offered as Crystal laughed at him, "My queen?"

"It would seem that quite possibly my twin and I have inherited another baby brother," Crystal chuckled out as Creek's mouth dropped open, "You and Branch are tied together with a very unusual cord. I have learned that you and he have always fought like cats and dogs because I do believe that cord just might be one of brotherly affection, hm?"

"I would never…I would not be so forward to lay claim to your brother, my queen," Creek gasped out as Crystal laughed at him some more while he blushed scarlet, "I told you before that I was more of an annoying bully than true friend to Prince Branch."

"Older brothers are usually bullies when younger," Crystal snorted as Creek gaped up at her, "I mean it, Creek. Frost drove me crazy when we were little and I've been talking with the little queen's friends. You and Branch had spats growing up all the time, but somehow you never avoided one another permanently. Why is that?"

"Because Poppy was always trying to drag him places," Creek insisted, "And I always got dragged into keeping the peace between the two, Queen Crystal."

"Sure, Creek," Crystal giggled, "Admit that you care for him, Lad. That is why Biggie would see you sneak into Branch's bunker when he wasn't seen for days on end to check up on him in secret. Why you always seemed to be near whenever the arguments happened between Poppy and Branch. Or that you felt a little better that Branch would be here when you planned on joining this tribe. You are not the only one with a good sense of other's emotions, Creek. You were watching over Branch all along."

"I…I never looked at it like that," Creek breathed before yawning wide, "Excuse me, my queen. I haven't slept well for a long time and it seems that sleep is catching up with me."

"Because your heart is beginning to heal finally," Crystal suggested, "You have begun to forgive yourself. I am your queen, right?"

"Absolutely!" Creek agreed with no hesitation.

"Then I ask you, as your queen, to open up to someone that you trust. I don't care who, but someone you can confide in," Crystal urged, "You hold too much inside which can lead to panic and depression. I know that you meditate and release as much negativity into the…atmosphere?"

"Universe," Creek corrected.

"But that is just releasing the negativity and not really dealing with why you felt bad to begin with," Crystal continued, "It is time to drop your shields and let someone inside. I want both my little brothers healing good as new."

"I am not…," Creek began before finding another finger pressed firmly to his lips.

"Go to sleep, Little Brother," Crystal ordered as Frost snickered from the doorway, "By order of your older siblings and king and queen. Sleep. Now."

"Weird," Creek mumbled once his door was shut again, "Weird trolls. Just like Prince Branch."

It was still a bit of a thrill to hear such a title falling from the pretty queens lips. "Little brother," indeed. As if.

oOo

"How long has he been asleep like that?" Poppy asked from beside Branch as she looked over at the new resident to the prince's room, "Creek hasn't budged since I came to visit."

"Since Kiv and Frost lifted him, bed and all, into the room two days ago," Branch answered, watching Creek for a moment before gazing back to Poppy as they snuggled against his pillow, "Fussed the whole time being moved and then zonked out like he'd been drugged. Frost has been so nervous that I'd have a flare up and Creek wouldn't feel it."

"Doubt that," Poppy denied, "Creek would never allow that. Bet he'd be awake the minute he felt any shift in your ice. I know it."

"Then it's true because Poppy feelings are always right," Branch teased as his lassie blushed, "It is good to know you again, Poppy. I didn't like that you admitted to hurting when your memory was blocked in my mind. Gave Frost and Crystal quite an earful over that one."

"I like your brother and sister," Poppy chirped before stilling as Branch gestured to Creek with a quiet finger to his lips, "Oops. Sorry. I do like your siblings. They are really nice and I forgive them so no worries."

"There is," Branch hissed, suddenly pushing Poppy towards Creek, "He's dreaming and clenching his fists again. He'll draw blood soon. Get something soft in Creek's hands to protect his palms."

Poppy hopped over and coaxed the sleeping troll's hands open to place a rolled up washcloth in each hand as Creek's fingers curled up into another tight fist.

"Do you think he hurts himself more while he sleeps?" Poppy questioned, reaching to stroke one of Creek's arms to try and soothe the dream.

"Yeah. It happens unconsciously," Branch remarked, rolling to his side to watch Creek, "I think he relives memories in his dreams and then the clenching begins when he gets upset over his past actions. He's getting better during the day when he's watched carefully and reminded to unclench. Time will help him heal enough to stop this self-hurting he is doing. Creek's just pretty raw right now."

Branch watched as Creek's face smoothed and slowly the sleeping troll's hands unclenched.

"Coconuts," Creek mumbled in his sleep as Branch snickered.

"What is it with you two and coconuts?" Poppy chuckled, coming to hop up beside Branch again once the prince sat up against his pillows, "You told me to hide coconuts before when I woke you once."

"Did I? Creek used to steal my stuff and hide it in odd places to drive me crazy when I was younger," Branch explained, "Coconuts are one of my favorite treats and I was always concerned with hiding them from Creek's sneaking fingers. Never worked. He found them every time and I'd usually find them strung up in trees to spite me. Could have wrung his neck sometimes."

"Is that why you rolled your eyes every time I would mention Creek's name when we were younger?" Poppy pushed.

"That and he liked you," Branch huffed with a teasing grin, "I liked you and didn't want a sneaky troll around the lassie that I loved. Plus, you had a crush on Creek and I hated that."

"It was only a crush because I didn't realize that my pull to you was our souls reaching for one another," Poppy giggled, rubbing noses with her lad as Branch smiled, "And to my surprise, not only do I have a soul match, but he's also my prince charming. My heart does swoon, Prince Branch, my man."

"Brat," Branch spoke, swatting at Poppy's tush after she had "fainted" into his lap, "Sit up, Silly, before someone walks in and gets the wrong idea."

"Too late, Darling," Satin challenged as Branch groaned as the Snack Pack filed into the room, "For shame, Queen Poppy."

To be continued…

Have to go to a training conference for my job. Poop. Won't be able to update until very late next week, but hope you enjoyed this chapter.

TTFN


	16. Chapter 16

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

 **Okay, People. This site has loads of wonderful, creative talent. Each of the writers get a group of followers who love the stories. I have followers that are friends and strangers as do most of the authors on this site. Unfortunately, there are also authors who literally take other people's works and rewrite them in a way to make the story there own, all the while rationalizing that this isn't plagiarism.**

 **PLAGIARISM ISN'T** _ **JUST**_ **WORD FOR WORD COPYING. THERE ARE MULTIPLE TYPES OF PLAGIARISM AND THE JUVENILE INDIVIDUALS WHO KEEP PMING ME AND LEAVING NASTY COMMENTS NEED TO DO RESEARCH BEFORE RUNNING THEIR MOUTHS.**

 **I came back from my conference to a nasty feud. I haven't contacted the person who stole no less than five, total major points of my story or accused anyone of anything. I was going to let it go because this is just a fun place to share, but I had followers incensed by the blatant copying and pointed it out to the author. Just like my story, the other story had a taller and warrior-like tribe of trolls, Branch discovers he is a half-breed from this tribe of trolls, Branch has an older sibling from this tribe, Branch finds out he is a prince from this tribe, and he is taken to this tribe with force away from his soulmate. Sorry, but that is pretty much the crux of my story and rationalizing that "everyone borrows from everyone" is untrue and against the law, really. I have received basically bullying reviews and I don't play that game. I have already taken the steps to contact the web master of this site to report the whole situation so that the proper support can deal with this mess that I didn't even begin. I don't appreciate being told to basically get over myself when I am really the party that has been wronged here. People like this author and her defensive friend are the reason why authors stop sharing. I refuse to allow childish individuals ruin the fun I have of allowing respectful readers to share my stories. All the author ever had to do was to cite my story as an inspiration point for their own. Probably would have been a good, mature idea so that negativity could have been avoided. Just saying.**

 **Sorry for the ramble, but I don't appreciate being almost accused of having anything to do with how others feel. I did not incite anyone to point out what any thinking person could see on their own when you read the two stories. Fans of this story see the parallels and they are speaking on it. That is their right and I will not tell anyone "to back off." Everyone has a right to their opinions and if you are demanding respect then give the same respect to others. Golden rule, Folks.**

 **Please enjoy the new chapter and know that if my story inspires you, then write whatever you wish. Just site the inspiration point. That is what professionals do.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Turtle Babe**

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Sixteen**

"Is that why you rolled your eyes every time I would mention Creek's name when we were younger?" Poppy pushed.

"That and he liked you," Branch huffed with a teasing grin, "I liked you and didn't want a sneaky troll around the lassie that I loved. Plus, you had a crush on Creek and I hated that."

"It was only a crush because I didn't realize that my pull to you was our souls reaching for one another," Poppy giggled, rubbing noses with her lad as Branch smiled, "And to my surprise, not only do I have a soul match, but he's also my prince charming. My heart does swoon, Prince Branch, my man."

"Brat," Branch spoke, swatting at Poppy's tush after she had "fainted" into his lap, "Sit up, Silly, before someone walks in and gets the wrong idea."

"Too late, Darling," Satin challenged as Branch groaned as the Snack Pack filed into the room, "For shame, Queen Poppy."

"Stuff it, Satin Dear," Poppy giggled back while the group tittered, "Watch your volume. Creek is sleeping."

"He looks worn to the bone," Biggie fussed, walking over to look over Creek, "Even Branch looks better than this once he woke again and the troll nearly died."

" _Biggie!_ " Branch hissed as Poppy paled, "It's fine, Pop. I'm safe now. Don't get upset."

"Not a great comment there, Mate," a voice spoke as eyes turned towards Creek as he opened his eyes to gaze up at the contrite troll above him, "Hi."

"Hello, Creek," Biggie greeted, taking a seat in the chair beside Creek's small bed, "We came to see how you and Branch were doing. King Frost wouldn't let anyone, but Poppy visit for so long."

"Five days, Biggie," Branch snorted as the larger troll sniffed at him, "That isn't very long."

"It is when you are worried about friends," Biggie insisted as Creek's eyes widened while staring at the troll, "Friends, Creek. We've all been worried for you and _Prince_ Branch."

Branch colored as Biggie waggled his eyebrows at him.

" _Don't_ start with that," Branch huffed as the group laughed at him, "I mean it. I'm just Branch to all of you. No titles. You too, Creek."

"As you wish, my prince," Creek said with twinkling eyes as Branch growled at him before the purple troll sighed, placing a hand over the brand that Branch knew marred Creek's chest beneath his sleep clothes, "I'm honor guard, Prince Branch. I have no choice, but to address you with the respect your title dictates. I may only address you with just your given name if my king and queen orders me so. I took an oath, Prince Branch. The oath is unbreakable."

"Then I _will_ be talking to my brother and sister very soon," Branch grumbled as Creek gave a half smile, "Biggie slide that pillow at the end of Creek's bed behind his head so he can sit up just a little, but be gentle of his healing hip."

Biggie placed Mr. Dinkles on the chair he stood from and hopped to do as Branch asked.

"You're…you have a fever," Biggie gasped, gently settling Creek on the extra pillow as the hurt troll grimaced for a moment in discomfort, "Did I hurt you?"

"No. Just have to realign myself a bit so I'm not putting pressure on my hip," Creek sighed, shifting slightly, "I'm fine and the fever is nothing. Just left over issues from my injury."

"He's been fighting an infection, but Bhen said the elixir Creek is taking has begun to work," Branch offered as Biggie relaxed while reaching for his pet, "How do you feel, Creek?"

"Tired," Creek sighed, glancing to Branch and seeming to study him before closing his eyes again, "Really tired."

"You just read him," DJ Suki accused as Creek's eyes opened to regard her, "Branch. Your eyes kind of flicker in a certain way when you look at auras."

"Do they?" Creek hummed, "Didn't know that. Didn't…"

"Eyes open, Creek," Branch ordered as Creek began to drift back to sleep, "Biggie, don't let him fall asleep."

"Come on, Creek," the rotund troll said as he patted the yogi's cheek lightly, "Need to wake up."

"Kiv!" Branch called, looking to his bedroom door expectantly.

"Yes, my prince," the large guard asked as he stepped into Branch's room, "Ah! He's awake. Good. I'll send a servant for some broth."

"Tired," Creek whispered as Branch glanced back at him.

"You _are_ tired which is making it so you don't want to eat," Branch described as Creek's eyes rolled to look at him, "However, not eating is a large part of why you are so tired. Double edged sword, Creek. Kiv and I were instructed to get some food in you as soon as you woke. Eat some broth and you can go back to sleep."

"Pushy prince, Mate," Creek mumbled as Branch snorted at him.

It took a little more rousing to keep Creek awake long enough to get the broth brought to the room. Chenille spooned the delicious smelling soup carefully into the ill troll's mouth little by little.

"Smells great," Chenille tried as Creek hummed lightly, "No. Keep your eyes open. Creek? He's out."

"At least he ate a little," Branch sighed, "Creek will eat better once he gets some more sleep. Biggie was right. Creek is worn out."

"From his hip or from everything else?" Guy asked.

"All of it," Branch admitted, "But it will be okay. He and I both will be okay because we've got all of you, right?"

"Right!" the rest cheered as the blue troll smiled slightly.

The problem was that as Branch strengthened over the next few days, Creek grew weaker. No matter the amount of rest or how much food Creek ate, he was clearly getting worse with time. Poppy and the royal twins had their hands full calming Branch when Bhen was examining Creek once again to try and figure out what was happening to the troll.

"Calm yourself, Baby Brother," Crystal tried as Branch was held in bed by Frost, "Bhen can't help Creek if he needs to see to you as well."

"You know that Creek picked up on the pattern that your ice reacts to your emotions," Frost offered as Branch glanced to his brother, "Getting upset will wake Creek up and he needs to sleep so he can strengthen, right?"

"I know," Branch agreed, watching as Bhen examined Creek, "But why is this happening? Bhen said his infection has cleared up and the fever broke a few days ago. Creek should be healing as much as I am."

"Maybe his healing is just taking a lot out of him," Poppy suggested, casting worried eyes to the other troll, "It's like he's being drained."

"Drained?" Crystal gasped as her brothers turned to her, "Of course! The little fool! Could that be what is happening?"

"What?" Branch demanded, glancing to his bodyguard and back to his sister, "Are you saying that Creek did something that is causing this? He's hurting himself _again_!"

"I don't think on purpose," Bhen called as the group looked to the healer, "I think you hit the nail on the head, my queen. There is no physical reason for the fade that is occurring and your younger brother rebounded too quickly for what he was put through. It's got to be that of all things."

"What? Will someone explain, _please_ ," Branch huffed, "What is happening to Creek and how does that involve my recovery?"

"He's been feeding you energy," Crystal explained as Branch gaped at her, "Creek has wrapped his own chakra points around you to sense your ice better. Unconsciously, Creek has been helping you heal by giving up his own energy. I actually think he's draining himself dry without even realizing what he is doing."

"Get off me," Branch hissed, wriggling from his brother's arms before being caught by both Poppy and Crystal, "Let me go to him. He's got to stop this. I can heal on my own. Let… _unhand_ me!"

"Stubborn," Frost sniffed, scooping up Branch as the younger growled at him, "Fine, Bossy. Looks like you inherited the same genes I did, right, Sister?"

"Certainly," Crystal chuckled, following her twin as Frost walked Branch over to where Creek slept, "Careful, Branch. Creek is too weak for a battle right now."

"I have no intentions of battling," Branch snapped, kicking his legs, "Put me down."

"Okay, okay," Frost soothed with an eye roll.

"Wake up," Branch insisted once he was sat on the edge of the bed, "Creek? Time to wake up for me. Come on, Creek."

Branch patted Creek's cheeks lightly and gently prodded at the other troll in hopes of rousing the guard. Creek sighed and eventually groaned while his eyes fluttered open to regard Branch.

"My prince?" Creek whispered as Branch glared at him.

"Stop this," Branch ordered as the other troll looked confused, "Stop…whatever this is so you can heal."

"Stop…sleeping?" Creek questioned, "Um…okay, Mate."

"No, Creek, stop feeding me your own energy," Branch insisted as Creek blinked up at him, "I'm on the mend and don't need you draining yourself dry. Stop this now."

"Energy?" Creek echoed before reaching and taking Branch's hands in his as the prince startled at the touch, "Give me a second, my prince. I need the touch to try and feel what you are talking about."

Silence reined for several moments when Creek closed his eyes in what looked like concentration. Poppy went to say something and was immediately hushed by Queen Crystal.

"Oh," Creek breathed a moment later and opened his eyes again, "I-I didn't even realize…not even sure _how_ I did that or even _when_ , my prince."

"Can you undo this…connection thing?" Branch asked as Creek nodded, "Do it now, Creek."

"Kay," Creek agreed and squeezed Branch's hand in his tight as his eyes closed once again, "Be still, my prince."

Branch grunted suddenly as a feeling of disconnection came and went painlessly. It had felt very odd, almost like a loss. Frost kneeled to look over Branch carefully.

"Are you harmed or feel ill?" Frost demanded before relaxing as Branch shook his head.

"Creek?" Branch called as the other troll breathed in deeply, "What is going on?"

"Undoing some of the channels that I formed between us, Mate," Creek answered, opening his eyes and releasing Branch's hand, "Strange. I've never done something like that before."

"Voice is a little stronger," Bhen pointed out, leaning to look into Creek's eyes, "Your eyes are focusing better too. Makes a difference when you have enough energy to function, Foolish One."

" _Stop_ with the name calling," Poppy snapped, surprising everyone, "Creek just said that he didn't know what he was doing. That doesn't make him a fool. That makes him a kind troll who was trying to help even unconsciously. Thank you, Creek, for looking out for my Branch."

"But I don't want you to do that again," Branch butted in as Creek glanced to him, "Do you think that you'd reconnect like that without knowing in the future?"

"No. I'd feel it now that I know what to sense, Prince Branch," Creek denied as Branch nodded, looking pleased, "I've been worried that I'd miss sensing any flares so I remember focusing most of my senses on your aura, but didn't realize that I could even transfer energy to another. Fascinating, but tiring."

"I need a moment alone with Creek," Branch spoke up as the others in the room looked at one another, "Just five minutes. Creek is about to fall back asleep anyway. He and I need to talk first and then even I'll take a rest, okay?"

"Don't try to stand up or move from this spot," Frost finally voiced as his brother promised, "Five minutes, Baby Brother, and I'm coming back in here."

Creek watched everyone leave before looking up at his frowning prince. Branch wasn't happy at all.

"Okay, I know that you are trying really hard to make up for everything, but this harming yourself is going to stop," Branch began as Creek listened, "I realize that most of your self-harming is happening without you being aware of it, but I can't allow you to go down this path. Being selfish is wrong. However, being self-sacrificing is just as wrong, Creek. Do you understand why?"

"No," Creek said, sitting up a little more on his pillow, "I don't, my prince."

"Self-sacrificing means that you don't value _yourself_ ," Branch continued, "You are just as important as every other troll, Creek."

"But…I am honor guard," Creek reminded, "And you are my prince. Your life is more…"

" _No!_ " Branch interrupted as Creek regarded the other in shock, "Just stop, Creek. I know that you have vowed to protect me with your life, but I don't want that. I don't want you to ever feel that you have to decide between my life or your own. It is hard enough…."

"What?" Creek pushed, tugging on Branch arm when the other troll trailed off, "What is hard, Prince Branch?"

"It is hard enough knowing that you have to give up so much of yourself to look after me because of my condition," Branch whispered, blushing hot as he looked away, "I just can't think of you sacrificing anything more, okay? You're already cursed with being tied to me. I hate that I've almost become a shackle or punishment for you, Creek."

"You are _not_ a shackle," Creek gasped before stilling as Branch reached to tap his fisted hands before he clawed himself again, "Oh. Right. You are no punishment, my prince. I gladly serve, Mate. Not for your brother or sister or even for Queen Poppy. I'm glad to serve Prince Branch. You."

"Why?" Branch asked, pulling Creek's fingers away from his palms before sitting up to listen to the other troll.

"Because you are my friend," Creek admitted as Branch glanced to him in surprise, "One that I had to realize was very important to me. I failed to be a good friend for a long time and forgot how much I enjoyed your company, even when I was being a brat. I've missed you over the years and really, really acted out, didn't I?"

Branch chuckled as Creek sighed softly. "Acting out" was putting things mildly.

"Your sister made a request of me as my queen," Creek continued, making Branch look up, "She asked me to find someone to confide in, Mate. My prince…Friend, I'm scared. I'm _so_ scared."

"Of what?" Branch gasped, reaching for one of Creek's hands to hold tight in his.

"Of going home and being rejected," Creek sniffled, closing his eyes in shame, "Of failing you. I can't bear the thought that I'd fail others again. I'm frightened of myself."

Branch knew Creek was being absolutely honest. The desperation in the other's eyes was impossible to deny and heartbreaking to see once Creek had looked back up at his prince.

"Alright," Branch decided, reaching to unfurl Creek's other hand as the troll unconsciously fisted his hand again in his stress, "So that is what is causing you to do this to yourself. Thank you for trusting in me to tell me the truth, Creek, and you can relax. I promise you that you won't be rejected by the tribe. I also know that you'd never fail me."

"How?" Creek whimpered as Branch gave him a smile once the ill troll looked back at him, "How do you know that?"

"Because my friends don't let me down," Branch soothed as Creek gaped at him, "And this friend here has learned a lot about himself. You're a good troll, Creek. You just need to get to know yourself more and your fears will go away. You trust me, right?"

"Of course, Prince Branch," Creek answered immediately.

"I know you will never let me down again," Branch assured, reaching to wipe Creek's tears from his cheeks, "So if you know that I believe in you, you can trust in yourself, right? You and I are going to be okay. I'm getting stronger and you need to get better so we can go home. Trolls have fast healing when they are not feeding every bit of energy to someone else. Time to heal, Creek."

Creek breathed deeply and nodded as Branch squeezed his hand. Frost found Branch watching over a sleeping Creek a minute later.

"Our sister took your little queen on a walk," Frost whispered as he lifted Branch back over to his bed, "How is the wart?"

"I think he'll be better now," Branch answered, swatting Frost playfully at the "wart" comment, "Crystal asked Creek to confide in someone. He admitted some of what has been bothering him to me and I think I helped him work out some of his fears. I think even his coloring looks better."

"I think so too," Frost offered as he tucked Branch under the covers, "I don't remember him ever being that shade of purple before."

"His colors are brightening," Branch cheered softly so not to wake Creek, "I'm so glad."

"Nap," Frost ordered, poking Branch's chest as the smaller troll snorted at him, "You promised."

"Hm," Branch hummed, giving Frost a smile, "Grandma used to order me down for a nap like that."

"She was a good grandmother then, Little One," Frost complimented as his brother nodded, "Would you tell me all about your grandmother Rosiepuff one day? I think I'd have really liked her a lot."

"One day," Branch agreed with a yawn, "Napping, by order of my king."

"By order of your big brother," Frost snorted, flicking Branch's nose as the smaller troll snickered, "You are a bit paler to me. How do you feel?"

"Like I don't have extra energy being given to me," Branch admitted, gesturing to Creek, "I'm not healed yet. I can feel it and won't be stubborn about resting. I'm really tired, Brother, but there are so many thoughts running through my mind. Sometimes, I miss Grandma's lullabies. They always helped me relax."

"Well, I'm no warm climate troll," Frost smiled out, "But I do know a lullaby. Close your eyes. That's a lad. No laughing at my voice."

Branch giggled and snuggled down against his pillow as Frost's deep voice began to sing.

 _"Icy winds a howling long,_

 _Snow and ice, but nothing's wrong._

 _Here you lay within your bed,_

 _Sleep, Dear One, rest thy head._

 _Dream of warmth and training done,_

 _Dream of strength and battles won._

 _Know I'm here and will always be,_

 _I sing this song just for thee._

 _No harm will befall you, nothing may try._

 _Sweet dreams, my darling, as the wind doth fly."_

Frost grinned at Branch's snores while he glanced back to see his sister at the door. The elder twin nodded at her and rose carefully as Branch slept on.

"That was Mother's song," Crystal accused as Frost grinned at her once out in the hall, "You have a lot of her in you. For an ice troll, you sing well. Most of us can shatter glass, including me."

"I know," Frost snickered as Crystal laughed, "Did you hear that Creek took your advice and confided in our brother?"

"I did," Crystal grinned out, "I think Branch will be good for Creek. Our brother has a natural way with leading softly. Creek needs Branch as his anchor while he discovers who he is inside. Branch can help the lad stay on the straight and narrow. Keep Creek from causing himself pain."

Crystal gazed at her twin and chuckled softly as she took his hand in hers.

"Our little one will be fine, Frost," Crystal soothed as her brother sighed, "Queen Poppy is a good queen…a bit wild, but good. She will watch over our brother with Creek's help and Branch will watch over our adopted brother."

"Creek?" Frost hummed, thinking to the other troll, "Guess he is a bit adopted by us, isn't he? He'll become a good guard. He has the drive to protect within him. Always has, but the ice wart didn't know it yet."

"Older than Branch, but still very young," Crystal reminded, "His yogi training has him in touch with his inner self, but he wasn't aware of how many facets of his own personality there really was. He'll learn and be fine or Branch will bust him one.

"That's my baby brother," Frost complimented as his twin giggled, "Ice trolls rule!"

"But so do the warm climate trolls," Crystal grinned out, seeing Poppy peeking at them from the end of the hall, "After all, our brother has both sides within him. Would you change that?"

"Maybe, if only for curing his condition that we caused," Frost stated sadly as Crystal nodded her understanding, "But only for that."

"Agreed, Brother," Crystal offered before welcoming Poppy over as Frost watched.

"Wouldn't change him for the world," Frost thought as he glanced back to where his brother rested before another thought came to him, "Wouldn't change _either_ of them."

To be continued…

Hope you enjoyed and updates will come quicker now that the conference is over. By the way, I did indeed write Frost's song.

Hope you like the original lyrics.

TTFN!


	17. Chapter 17

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

Hi!

Just to let everyone know, one of my favorite singers is Christina Perri. I pulled inspiration from her song "The Lonely" and rewrote a lot of her lyrics to be used in this chapter to create a song that is "The Lonely"-esque to carry the mood. Tanaka InuTasha must be a fan of Miss Perri too because she used the actual song without any adjustments in her ongoing story "Up the Creek Towards Happiness." Lovely story and let's hope Miss InuTasha updates soon, but I wanted to cite this so there is no finger pointing. Hope you enjoy and please let me know how you like the rewritten lyrics.

TTFN,

Turtle Babe

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"Careful," Branch urged as Creek used crutches to walk beside him, "Don't push yourself too hard."

"My prince, Bhen told me to get some exercise with these things," Creek sighed, lifting his right leg a little more to take some pressure off his healing hip, "We are just going across the hall for you to be formally introduced to Master Thorn. Fix your crown, Mate, its crooked."

"It's annoying," Branch huffed, reaching to straighten the crystal headpiece, "I feel silly. Crowns and capes. Bah!"

"You don't look silly, Prince Branch," Creek assured as he hobbled forward, "You look like a prince and the king insisted that you meet Master Thorn as the other end of the royal trading line's keeper. You are King Frost's ambassador in the warm climate land."

"Yeah, yeah, but I want something less… _gaudy_ ," Branch grumped, flicking the crystal on his forehead irritably, "Let me get the door, Creek."

"No need," Guy Diamond spoke up as he caught up to the two, "I was sent to get you, but turned the wrong way. This place is _huge_! I'll get the door."

Branch sighed at having to go ahead of Creek as his title dictated. He hated how ice trolls stood on ceremony so much. Creek was on crutches for troll's sake. The prince would feel a lot better being closer in case Creek fell.

"Branch!" Poppy chirped before snorting at his attire, "Interesting wardrobe choices."

"Yeah?" Branch groaned, jerking on the cape, "Tell me about it. Frost insisted. Chenille, Satin, I need your help."

"You've got it and need it," the twins chorused as Branch turned to see Kiv sliding in the door to help Creek ease into a chair, "Thank you, Kiv. You good, Creek?"

Creek nodded as he settled his crutches beside his chair while Kiv smiled at the group and took his leave. The trip here had been more tiring than he'd expected. He observed Poppy introducing Master Thorn to Branch once the prince had taken the cape off and tossed the thing to the twins before taking a seat between Poppy and Creek. Thorn was a kind troll and it seemed that Branch had taken an immediate liking to the trader. Creek tuned out the proceedings as he turned inward to check on the stability of Branch's ice. All good there.

"Acorns can travel well and they make a tasty soup," Branch described as Thorn leaned forward eagerly, taking notes, "There are tons of acorns near the Troll Tree. Acorn soup is a staple at home."

Home. Creek hid a wince at the word. What kind of welcome would he receive? Nervous energy filled him before a tap on his wrist alerted him that he was clenching his fists too tight again. Creek nodded at Branch's reminder and relaxed his hands. He needed to ground himself so he began to breathe slowly as he closed his eyes and relaxed more into a state of meditation. Slowly, he released his tension and felt his energy smooth out as he calmed his anxiety. Felt good to relax a bit.

"Creek?"

Creek's eyes snapped open at the call from his prince. Branch watched him with bemusement as the purple troll looked around and noticed that Master Thorn was gone, but Poppy and the Snack Pack were watching him.

"You've been meditating for over an hour," Branch explained as Creek blinked at him, "Haven't moved a muscle. I was getting worried."

"Ah," Creek hummed, adjusting a bit in his chair when his hip reminded him he'd been up too long, "I was finding my center. Found myself a bit out of sorts for a moment."

"I noticed," Branch sighed, finding a fresh mark on Creek's palm, "At least you didn't draw blood this time."

Creek blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Dude, that ain't right," Cooper crabbed, coming to look closer at Creek's hands, "Why'd you get all tense anyway?"

"Just felt a bit anxious for a moment, Mate," Creek admitted as Branch gave him a knowing look, "Never realize that I'm doing this until someone points out what is happening. I'm getting better since I haven't had one of these moments in a day or two."

"That's true," Branch agreed, patting Creek's hand gently, "Meditating was a good idea. You seem more you. More positive and…open is probably a good word."

Creek offered his prince a small smile before leaning back as Branch joined in more conversation with everyone. He still didn't feel comfortable. He'd gotten used to Poppy, but these were all trolls he'd betrayed. How could they stand to be in the same room with him?

"No, no, _no_!" Poppy yelped, grabbing Creek's wrists as he startled and stared down at his fisted hands in shock, "Talk to us, Creek. Something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

"I…I…," Creek tried, shaking his head as his breathing sped up.

"No. Slow your breathing," Branch urged, stooping to stare up at Creek as the troll tried to take gasping breaths while both the prince and Poppy worked to keep Creek from injuring his palms, "Just breathe slowly, Creek. You can do it. Breathe, Creek."

"Should I get the healer?" Creek heard Biggie ask as he tried to do as his prince asked.

"No. This is just a panic attack. He's had one other when he felt trapped by the brace on his hip a few days ago. He'll be fine in a minute," Branch denied, placing his hands to each side of Creek's face while Poppy took both of Creek's hands in hers, "Look at me, Creek. Breathe with me. Deep breath in. Good and now back out. That's it. Breathe with me, Creek."

Creek listened to Branch as he got himself back under control. The prince's eyes never once left Creek's until he knew the troll was past the attack.

"I'm sorry," Creek apologized once he could speak again, "Bhen thinks the pain medicine I'm on is one of the reasons why my thoughts get away from me. I'm not in as much control as I usually have over my mind."

"So what were those thoughts?" DJ Suki questioned as Creek blushed and lowered his head, "That bad?"

Creek shook his head before throwing a desperate look at Branch. He couldn't. Not yet.

"Okay, enough," Branch decided, reaching to help Creek stand as Poppy hurried to help with the crutches, "Creek is fine. His medication is just messing with his mind so he needs to rest. Come on, Creek. Take it slowly."

Creek took a couple of steps with his crutches before having to stop as he panted. He'd been up too long on his first trip out of bed. Voices flitted around him as he felt Branch calling for someone before he was lifted by strong arms. Familiar blue arms. King Frost.

"Feels nice," Creek sighed a bit later when he and Branch were alone while the prince stroked his hair to keep him calm as the guard lay quietly in bed, "Thank you, my prince."

"Want to tell me what happened to scare you?" Branch asked as Creek looked away, "Talk to me, please. Did someone look at you wrong or do something that I need to know about?"

"No," Creek denied, blushing again, "I…I was uncomfortable with…the others. No one did anything. It was all me."

"Elaborate," Branch insisted, "I need to know why Poppy and the Snack Pack scared you."

"Not Poppy," Creek explained as Branch watched him once the purple troll finally looked up at him, "The others. Everything was so normal and I was there too…in that normalcy. I-I didn't understand how I could be there too after…everything. It was all overwhelming. I just panicked."

Branch hummed in understanding as Creek saw the flickering of his emotions through the prince's aura.

"You…You're not angry or disappointed," Creek gasped, sitting up as Branch stared at him in question, "There was concern and frustration that you can't help me during my attacks, but not anger in your aura. Why, my prince? I shouldn't be showing such weakness as an honor guard. I should be looking out for you and not the other way around, Mate."

"Being a bodyguard does not make it so nobody looks after you," Branch fussed, touching Creek where his honor guard brand hid beneath his sleep clothes, "Yes, Bhen has figured out that medication is making you more emotionally vulnerable, but the feelings you are having are legitimate fears. There are older marks on your palms, Creek. You've been clenching your fists for a long time when your mind feels overwhelmed. I'm not angry or disappointed that you need understanding and comfort when you get scared, Creek."

"Honestly, I've never had that before," Creek breathed, shaking his head while Branch made him lay back down, "'Dependable Creek' never needed anyone. 'He's so perfect.' I sometimes hated that view of me and acted out…behind the scenes."

"When you bullied me?" Branch chuckled as Creek's cheeks flushed, "Yeah, I've figured that one out. You choose me to bully because I could handle myself and not take what you said or did to heart. I disliked what you did, but I never hated you. Am I right?"

"Yeah, Prince Branch," Creek groaned, hiding his blushing face behind a hand, "I am sorry for being such a brat back then, Mate."

"Kind of like when I bottled up my hurt after Grandma…," Branch choked for a moment as emotions welled while Creek grabbed for him.

It was several seconds later before Branch was able to push down the overwhelming hurt at his grandmother's loss.

"I think we both have things that still cause us pain, Creek," Branch reminded finally, "How about this? I'll talk with you about my grandmother and how losing her still pulls at me if you will continue to talk with me about what hurts you. That way we can deal with our emotions in a healthier manner, hm?"

"I'd like that," Creek nodded out while Branch patted one of his hands.

"There is a hallway full of some trolls that were pretty terrified when my brother had to carry you in here," Branch began as Creek blinked at him in astonishment, "My brother and sister had to go to an important meeting, but Poppy and the rest waited to see that you are okay."

Creek glanced to the door and back to meet his prince's gaze. Branch understood the other troll's hesitancy.

'Creek, no one blames you for anything anymore," the prince pointed out, "That is the past. Let that go and start fresh, okay? Do you think you have strength for a little visit?"

"I…I think so," Creek agreed as Branch smiled at him, "You'll…you won't leave me alone with them, my prince?"

"Nope," Branch soothed, pulling the blankets up more over the healing troll, "I'll stay near. Don't be frightened."

Creek swallowed as Branch lead everyone inside a moment later. Even Kiv had been waiting outside.

"I'm sorry to worry everyone," Creek offered before gasping as he was surrounded by Poppy and the Snack Pack in a group hug, "Uh…so this is warm climate trolls, Kiv."

"So I see," Kiv chortled, crossing his arms in amusement, "How do you feel?"

"Little better," Creek answered as the other trolls settled around him in such a familiar way that his heart beat just a little faster as warmth spread through him, "Felt pretty overwhelmed for a moment and I pushed myself too soon after first being out of bed. I barely remember most of what occurred."

"All warriors have moments like that after injuries. No worries. I have to get to my next post now, Creek, but I'm glad you are feeling better," Kiv grinned out before bowing to Branch as he left, "My prince."

"Do you happen to know why you got upset?" Biggie asked once Kiv had closed the door to the room, "I'd like to know so you don't get upset again. Seeing you hurting and gasping like that was…it was terrible, Creek. I don't want to see you or any troll like that."

Murmurs of agreement spread among the trolls as all eyes stayed glued to one troll who was feeling uncomfortable at the attention. Creek hung his head for a moment and then nodded at Branch to assure the prince he was okay.

"I…it was nothing you or anyone did, Biggie," Creek tried, glancing up at everyone, "It is just…how to explain? I guess it is hard to allow myself to feel like I can be forgiven. After everything that happened and all I did, sitting with everyone felt like a…a forbidden dream. One that would be snatched away from me if I dared to believe that I was…was…"

"Was what?" Poppy urged as Creek trailed off into silence.

"One of you," Creek whispered, pulling in on himself before feeling each of his hands grabbed and held carefully so he wouldn't clench his fists.

Branch and Poppy. The dynamic duo.

"Oh, Creek. You are one of us," Poppy assured, making the troll gasp as he stared at her, "Even if my Branch's siblings have claimed you as their tribemate, you are ours. Or…it is more like you are like Branch."

"You are both warm climate and ice troll tribe like Mr. Princey," Satin nodded out as Branch chuckled from beside Creek, "You have been adopted into the Snack Pack just like Branch, Darling. Or rather, adopted back in. We forgive you, Creek."

"Of course we do!"

"We ain't no dream. I'd be one _hunk_ of a great dream, but I'm not."

" _Cooper!_ "

"What?"

Creek felt the laughter bubble before he erupted in peals of mirth. These trolls never changed. Ever. Not after the Bergens. Not after finding themselves in the land of ice. They just never changed. How he wished he could believe them, but doubts still haunted his thoughts.

"I haven't heard you laugh like that in a long time," Poppy gushed once Creek had gotten himself under control, "Felt like old times."

"It did," Creek sighed before grimacing as his hip pinged at him, "Oh, ow, Mate."

"You really did push yourself too hard today. Creek needs to sleep, Guys. Everyone out," Branch decided, beginning to shoo the group to the door, "Creek, I have to meet my sister now to discuss those trade routes. I'll be back soon. Just rest."

Creek nodded at his prince and settled back on his pillow once he was left alone. Sleep evaded him though. Darkness was setting in and the emptiness that Creek never seemed to shake welled up as one hour and then two slowly ticked by. How he wished he could let the past be just the past, but he couldn't. He was trying, as he promised his prince, but he just couldn't seem to stop his self-hatred. A song filled him as he finally sang for the first time since Chef stole him away.

 _"_ _Where do I begin,  
Crying painful tears again.  
The silent sound of loneliness  
Wants to follow me to bed._

 _I'm a ghost of a troll,  
That I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a troll,  
That I used to know well._

 _Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
Can the lonely take the place of home?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby,  
Let home go and let the lonely in.  
To take my heart again._

 _Too afraid, to go inside,  
For the pain of one more loveless night.  
For the loneliness will stay with me,  
And hold me till I fall asleep._

 _Broken pieces of a barely breathing story.  
Where there once was love,  
Now there's only me.  
And the lonely._

 _I'm a ghost of a troll,  
That I want to be most.  
I'm the shell of a troll,  
That I used to know well._

 _I'm alone in this world where lonely bites hard,_

 _Here in this room, where all that's left is scars._

 _Now there's only me,_

 _And the lonely."_

Creek choked as his emotions bubbled up before startling as another voice rose in song.

" _But there isn't just you,_

 _And the lonely can leave._

 _I am here now._

 _So no more scars to bleed."_

Creek gasped at the sound of the beautiful voice and turned to see Branch staring at him with compassionate eyes from the shadows of the room.

" _Don't be afraid, to go inside,  
No more pain or loveless nights.  
For the loneliness leaves with me,  
And I'll be here as you fall asleep._

 _New pieces for your continuing story.  
Where there once was lonely,  
Now there's new ways towards glory.  
And the lonely can leave."_

Creek jumped when Poppy took his hand and added the next verse in her sweet voice.

" _No more dancing slowly in an empty room,  
We'll go home so no more gloom.  
Singing a quiet lullaby,  
In hopes that my words helps your lonely die."_

Branch and Poppy curled around Creek as the troll shook at the impact of each word from their song. The two joined their voices together on the last verse.

 _We see you as you really are,_

 _Believe in us and no more scars._

 _To be the troll we see inside,_

 _All you have to do is try."_

"I will," Creek tearfully promised, finding himself wrapped tight as he cried into Branch's shoulder after the final refrain, "I will make you both proud. I'll be a good troll. I _swear_ it."

"We know you will," Branch assured as Creek shook harder while Poppy snuggled against Creek's back, "You are not alone, Creek. Poppy and I are here for you just like you are here for me. Please, please, Creek, you've got to forgive yourself. I know that unlearning the behavior you've developed to deal with stress will take time to go away, but I need you to know that we are here for you, okay?"

Creek hid his face against Branch's neck as he nodded for the prince to feel. He just didn't have any more energy to talk any longer and eventually stilled completely as the warm arms and gentle back rub made him sleepy and lethargic.

"Do you think he's asleep?"

"I think so, Pop. His shaking has stopped and his breathing is even now. His lyrics, Poppy. Creek's in so much pain. I hate this."

"He's going to be okay because he has you, Branch. You two are like brothers. Don't think I haven't notice how his eyes go straight to you when he's upset. He's been confiding in you how he feels, hasn't he?"

"I can't talk with you about that, Poppy. Creek trusts me to keep his private thoughts just that, private. I won't betray his trust."

"I will never ask, Branch. I'm just glad that Creek found someone he finally opens up to. I think he's been closed off for far too long. You two need one another."

"That is so weird, but true," Creek heard Branch chuckle out as the purple troll relaxed some more, "No more talking, Pop. Creek needs this sleep and I just felt him move a bit. I don't want him to wake."

Creek felt himself laid back in bed as Poppy and Branch held each of his hands in theirs. He really did drift to sleep then, feeling a lot happier. His prince understood his need for privacy and the knowledge left him feeling relief. There was also a new feeling…acceptance. Acceptance for who he was, flaws and all. He'd been lost for so long and now he felt like he'd been found.

To be continued…

I have no idea why this site messed with some of my spacing for the song lyrics. Can't seem to fix it either. Oh, well.


	18. Epilogue

**Find Me…I'm Lost**

Okay. This is a unique take on Trolls. I wouldn't exactly call this an alternate universe, but it is a little different. Bear with me, but also tell me what you think…good or bad. This is a look into what could possibly be.

Hi, again.

Many keep telling me this through PMing. Yes, I know the author that basically copied chunks of my story published on another site. No, I'm not going to do anything about it because it is this author that has to face herself in the mirror each day and I know I can without reservation. Not sure the same can be said for her, but I'm not going to judge. No, I'm not telling anyone, friends or not, to do anything against this person. Let it go. We know what's going on. Enough said about it.

Thanks for your understanding.

Sincerely,

Turtle Babe

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Epilogue**

Creek watched familiar lands roll by in the carriage Branch and he rode in. The carriage was completely closed off, unlike the usual snow sleds to keep all cold from affecting the prince's ice. King Frost and Queen Crystal insisted that he and Branch be inside the whole trip since both were still not at one hundred percent yet despite that fact that Creek no longer needed the brace for his hip. Still needed the crutches at the moment, but he was strengthening. However, Branch needed to be safely kept as far from the icy cold as possible despite the prince's stubbornness to not show weakness.

"Calm yourself, my prince," Creek said, turning to Branch as he pouted, "We just left your mother's lands. The rest of the trip should go faster, Mate."

"I am sick of being in here," Branch sulked as Creek rolled his eyes at him, "Don't you dare, Creek. I've been cooped up in here day and night for three days. I want to get home because I need to feel grass between my toes again."

"We're still too close to the cold lands, Prince Branch," Creek admitted, looking back outside, "We still don't know how cold weather would affect your ice even if the warmer-climate region's cold is a lot milder. Just be a little patient, Mate."

"I wish you'd call me Branch," the prince huffed before stilling as Creek pulled the neck of his shirt down to show his brand to him, "I know, but I still don't understand why my siblings insist on all this formality. Poppy doesn't insist on that and she is still loved and respected in the tribe."

"Ice trolls are different," Creek breathed as he remembered back to one humiliating time.

 _"Look at this," Creek heard as he was practicing in the palace halls with his crutches now that the brace was off his hip which changed his balance._

 _Creek turned and kept his face straight as three guards walked towards him. These three had been terribly hard on Creek the minute he took his vows and started his honor guard training._

 _"Jhon," Creek greeted, trying to straighten as best he could, "Vik, Mhen."_

 _"So its true that the wee babe here got himself crippled, hm?" Jhon snorted as Creek hid a grimace, "Knew such a wittle troll couldn't make true honor guard material."_

 _"You are wrong. I am the crowned prince's guard," Creek snapped, rising his chin proudly, "Prince Branch trusts me and I was hand selected by the king and queen themselves."_

 _"Only because I heard that they felt sorry for you," Vik spat, kicking one of Creek's crutches so he went down hard in a heap of limbs as he cried out in pain, "Going to cry, Mr. Hugs and Kisses? How dare you use the prince's name so casually, Cretin."_

 _Creek growled, but was glad he hadn't landed on his healing hip. The guards cracked their knuckles as they stared down at the purple troll. Jhon, Vik, and Mhen had been furious that Creek had even been allowed to train and now their looks said "payback." The three guards were shocked to find themselves tripped backwards by a sudden swirl of hair as Creek did his best to defend himself._

 _"Creek! Stand down_ now _, you morons! Get away from him!"_

 _The three guards gasped as their very angry prince sped by them to reach Creek, but they gulped in true fear when they saw King Frost striding over with rage written on his face._

 _"What is the meaning of this?!" Frost thundered as ice penned the three guards to the wall with one flick of the king's wrist._

 _"He attacked us," Vik spat, pointing to Creek as Branch helped the injured troll to stand._

 _"Liar," Kiv snapped, running from another hall and pointing up at a strange, silvery stone in the wall, "The spy glass caught these three cornering Creek and Vik, himself, kicked Creek's crutch out from under him, my king. Creek was merely defending himself from an unprovoked attack on his person. I was coming to help when you and the prince happened upon the scene first."_

 _"How dare you!" Branch yelled as his brother had to grab at him as the prince leapt at the three guards, "Let me go! Choke you!"_

 _Creek's mouth hung open when Branch's hair wrapped around Vik's neck in a strangle hold. Vik's periwinkle face was going red at lack of oxygen. Branch had always been good at that move._

 _"Our kingdom doesn't need some dirty blooded prince anyway," Mhen suddenly spat as everything grew silent and eerily still._

 _"Stop, Baby Brother," Frost ordered as Branch retracted his hair and was set back on his feet, "See to your guard, Little One. You dare? You dare insult my family? The royal family. My brother's name is Prince Branch and you will never lay insult upon him again or his guard. Being ice troll means showing strength and courage and not merely being born in the lands of ice. You three have shown disloyalty to the crown and are hereby stripped of your rank and banished from these lands. Kiv, show them out."_

 _Branch didn't spare the squawking guards a single glance as he hooked Creek's arm over his shoulder. Vik's kick had broken one of Creek's crutches and the two trolls made their way down the hall as Frost continued to tear into the three, former guards._

 _"My prince…" Creek began before growing quiet as Branch shook his head, "They only insulted you because of me. Don't let their words hurt you."_

 _"I am not upset by what was said," Branch finally spoke as he continued to support Creek's weight as they slowly made their way down the hall, "Those three are ignorant about both me and you. Pay them no mind."_

 _Typical Branch. The troll never changed._

 _"You are strong, my prince," Creek sighed as Branch snorted at him, "Does nothing chip at you?"_

 _"Stupid titles and stupid people," Branch bit out before calming, "Remember, I was once the tribe's crazy troll. I'm used to insults. Especially about my old vest, Creek."_

 _"Ooh. You remember that, Mate," Creek sighed as Branch waggled his eyebrows at his guard, "I was being mean, my prince. I'm sorry."_

 _"Well, in all fairness, I was being paranoid," Branch admitted, "It was the first time my paranoia was right in those twenty years when Chef showed up. Everyone teased and insulted me for years. Doesn't bother me anymore."_

 _"But it did once if you used the word 'anymore,'" Creek pointed out as Branch stilled, "I'm sorry. I wish I had been a better friend back then, Mate."_

 _"I'd have turned you away," Branch said, urging Creek forward, "We've started over now. It's all good."_

However, the whole situation with the three guards had just cemented Creek's belief that Branch deserved proper respect and he was glad that the king and queen had denied Branch's request to drop his title among friends. No one was allowed to show disrespect to his prince. Not ever again.

"Hey," Branch called, tapping Creek's clenched hands, "Where are you right now?"

"Just remember things, my prince," Creek hummed, unfurling his hands as he gazed at Branch with a smile, "I'm good now. I'm getting better at the whole clawing thing. Haven't done that in at least ten days. I have you and Poppy to thank for that."

"You are welcome and I do think you are getting a bit better at the clawing," Branch agreed, checking Creek's palms before clicking his tongue in disapproval at the leftover marks, "I'm going to make you wear mittens."

Creek laughed at that as Branch joined in. This easy comradery between them had developed naturally. Creek never worried that Branch simply felt sorry for the looney troll who couldn't feel when he was hurting himself. Branch really cared…like Creek was family. It felt good to think of their friendship moving in that direction.

"Okay, you two," Frost's voiced boomed as the two jumped and looked to see the king outside the door of the carriage even as Branch still had Creek's hands in his, "Hm, what is this?"

Creek blushed as the king opened the door to inspect his palms. Neither Creek nor the prince had felt the carriage stopping for a break.

"Going to make you wear mittens," Frost fussed as Creek and Branch laughed again, "What? Anyway, time for a break. Branch, wear your cape while I get Mr. Claws here."

"Ha, ha, your majesty," Creek deadpanned as the larger troll lifted him carefully from the carriage, "I can walk with my crutches, King Frost."

"No, Bhen wants you resting on this trip," Frost denied as Branch hopped down still fussing with his cloak, "He felt that your hip was a bit swollen when we left. Thought you could use this time to heal some more. Baby Brother, how do you feel? Any strain from the cold?"

"None. I'm good."

Creek sighed at the babying, but couldn't deny that the cold was certainly putting a bit of a strain on his healing injury. It had felt good just sitting for a while. Creek blinked at an internal pull and glanced over Frost's shoulder to regard Branch.

"His tea wouldn't hurt," Creek whispered to his king as Frost nodded once and flicked his eyes to his sister as she seemed to get the message and bent to hang a pot of water over the newly lit fire, "I'm thirsty."

"Liar, you just want me to have my tea," Branch snorted, plopping next to Poppy as she cuddled against his side, "Don't play me."

"I _am_ thirsty," Creek fussed as Frost settled him on a rock draped with leather near the fire, "You having your tea is a bonus, but my new medication makes me crave water, my prince."

"Bhen warned me of that," Crystal spoke up, handing Creek a canteen of water as the troll eagerly took a swig, "Seems you react very oddly to medicinal plants, Creek."

"Always have," Creek fussed, shaking his head, "Worse was during the flu outbreak when I was just a kid still."

"I remember that," Guy Diamond said, picking irritably at his clothes, "That was a bad time for the whole tribe."

"What happened?" Frost asked, accepting the pouch of medicinal tea from Creek so the large troll could pour some into a mug for Branch.

"Just about the whole tribe of trollings came down with a really bad flu," Branch started, shaking his head, "The sickness was terrible, causing very high fevers. There were about four trolls that we'd thought might not make it. Flu never touched me though."

"Ice trolls don't get that sickness," Crystal admitted, pouring the bubbling water into Frost's mug, "You are probably naturally immune, Little One."

"What age were we all?" Branch hummed, taking the tea offered to him, "I guess between twelve to fourteen years old. The gathers and I were searching the forest daily to find herbs and plants the healers needed since the outbreak was so bad. Problem was, the medicines were not working for Creek. He was one of the last to get ill and everything given to him just made him worse. We very nearly lost him. He was one of the four I mentioned"

"I remember," Poppy groaned, shivering as she cuddled more against Branch, "Father was so worried and wouldn't let me out of our home. I never got the flu either, but I remember watching from the door way as Cybil saved Creek."

"She stole me away from the clinic and dipped me in, no pun intended, a creek," Creek explained at the twins' searching looks, "The medicines weren't working so my teacher knew that she had to find another way to lower the fever, but the healers didn't want to try something that'd make me worse. I remember nothing, but her actions saved my life because the cool waters helped my fever break. I have always owed Cybil a lot of gratitude for allowing me to be her student and for all she had ever done for me."

"She will be missed," Poppy added as silence reigned in respect for the dead.

"Um…where's Cooper?" Creek suddenly asked, seeing a pile of familiar, snow boots.

"Went on ahead to let the tribe know we are coming," DJ Suki grinned out, stretching happily as she shrugged out of her jacket, "Former and still perfectly respected King Peppy was left in charge and I'm sure he's been worried. Can't wait to feel warm air again."

"And glitter!"

"And less bulky fashions, Darling."

"Too true, Sister, but I'll miss Thorn's tiaras of ice."

"Oh, yes. Along with braiding his mane. Such lovely hair."

Creek nodded as Branch tapped one of his hands silently to not draw any attention to the guard as he relaxed his anxious grip on the canteen. The fears were still there. What kind of a welcome would he get? Creek's hand reached to brush the back of Branch's neck so he could feel the chain clasp of the ice opal. He tended to have the need to assure himself that Branch's necklace was firmly around his neck whenever he felt anxious.

Hey, Creek," Satin called as the troll looked to her, "So how close do you have to be to look after Princey? Might cramp the lovebirds' style if you have to be present all the time."

"Satin!" Poppy fussed as Branch huffed beside her.

"That is not something I wish to think about," Frost scowled out, "He's too young and his name is _Prince_ Branch, Little Lassie."

"Fully grown here, Frost, and shut it, Satin," Branch groaned as his sister chortled from her seat, "Shut up too, Sis."

"I can see Prince Branch from a decent distance, Mates," Creek chuckled out as Branch blushed and looked away to sip his tea, "I just can't be too far so I can reach him in time if I sense a flare starting. We've been testing my range recently."

"Is that why you two have been scampering all over the palace?" Frost snorted as Creek grinned at the king, "Drove me batty when I needed to find you two and probably why your hip is acting up, Creek. You overdid it."

"I _told_ you," Branch hissed as Creek hid a grin from his prince, "Don't think I can't see you trying not to smile. You are spending the next _week_ in bed until you heal more."

"Yes, Mother," Creek teased as Branch scowled at him, "I really did need to see how far my sight extends, my prince. There may be times that you truly, deeply, madly need some privacy, right, Poppy?"

"Hush," Poppy snapped, blushing red as a tomato, "Stop all the teasing about… _that_. Have some manners."

"And understanding that older brothers can't handle even considering that in relation to younger siblings," Frost shuddered out as Crystal roared with laughter, "Hush up, Crystal. Oh, images in my mind are making me want to _hurt_ someone!"

Creek giggled with the rest of the group before helping himself to some more water. Branch gazed at him, looking worried once they were both bundled back to the carriage.

"What did Bhen honestly say to you before we left?" Branch pushed as Creek cocked his head at him, "Creek?"

"Might have pushed my hip a bit too far and that the medicine is working, but having some odd side effects," Creek sighed, "I'm staying a little dehydrated and bruising easier. See?"

Branch took the hands offered to him and hissed when he saw the bruises forming around the last marks Creek gave himself.

"Kiv?" Branch called to the guard walking beside the carriage once he'd opened the window as the ice troll hurried over to listen to his prince, "Would you please get me that canteen of water? Creek is going to need it."

"Right away, your majesty," Kiv agreed.

"Anymore bruises?" Branch demanded as Creek sighed.

"Nothing too bad, my prince," Creek soothed, "I only need to be on my medicine another couple of weeks and then Bhen said I could start some simple yoga to begin to stretch my muscles more. It's fine, Mate."

"Why is it that medicine affects you so much, Creek? Ah, thank you, Kiv," Branch asked before taking the canteen from Kiv and closing the carriage window again, "Here, Creek. I want you sipping from this for the rest of the trip. Hydration is important."

"I will, my prince," Creek agreed, taking the canteen, "As far as medicines go, I just think I'm sensitive. My father was the same way. I lost him when I was about ten, remember? He had a reaction to something in the forest and passed away before any help could come. I think his sensitivities and allergies were much worse than mine ever were. I've been all over the forest and was fine. It's just medicinal plants that seem to be the problem for me, Mate. You have an allergy to hazel root."

"And gooseberries," Branch pointed out as Creek filed that information away, "I puff up like a frog. It's itchy and awful. Pop is allergic to another type of berry. Kithel berries look like blueberries. She swells and breaks out in spots. She promised not to eat any berries unless I've gathered them so I know that what she eats is safe for her. What are you smiling at?"

"You are so cute, Mate. Boop," Creek teased, tweaking Branch's nose as the prince growled at him while twisting his lips in disgust, "You and Poppy make a good couple, my prince."

"Shut up. Jerk," Branch mumbled in embarrassment, kicking at Creek half-heartedly as the guard snickered at him in amusement, "Drink your water."

"Yes, my prince."

"Stop, that."

"Anything you wish, my prince."

"I already owe you two smacks. I'm going to choke you, Creek."

"Wait until I don't bruise so easily," Creek advised as Branch frowned, "I'm fine, Mate."

"You will be," Branch stated as Creek blushed, "We'll both be okay."

Creek wasn't so sure, but had to gape in astonishment from King Frost's arms when he was helped out of the carriage to see the Troll Tree a few days later. There was a banner—"Welcome Home Branch and Creek!" Cooper was there grinning proudly as he performed a tap routine.

"We're home," Branch grinned out as Creek stared at the sign before jumping as the prince tapped his foot and gestured to his fisted hands, "I'm here, Creek. Don't be scared."

"I'm not," Creek denied as Branch raised an eyebrow, "Nervous, but not scared and I'm glad you're here. Here, where it is warmer and where you will be safer from your ice with Poppy by your side."

"And a bodyguard that might as well be a brother," Frost reminded as Creek blushed, "Time to get my two, little brothers home. Let's go meet this tribe of yours."

And the tale of that meeting is a totally different story.

The end.

Yay! Done, done, done. What do you think? I have part two to this story almost completed. It is called "A Time to Heal" and will complete this world that I've created with the ice twins. Thank you so much for the readers and reviewers. So sorry that this story brought on that bit of drama, but it is said that a form of copying is a bit of a compliment so I will take it as that.

Be cool, be safe, and continue loving trolls.

Trolls are worth it.

TTFN,

Turtle Babe


End file.
